The Delphin Rose
by canonfan
Summary: Memories. Life is Memories. Every memory leaves an imprint. Memories of love, joy, happiness, pain, sorrow, and anger. Memory becomes thought; thought becomes words; words become actions. And actions? Actions become memories, again. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary continued: But what if memories materialize in the flesh? What happens then? Can reality and fantasy become one. Look in his eyes or her face and you tell me.**

THE DELPHIN ROSE

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot. All other references, quotes and songs have already been sucked dry of profits by their rightful owners. Sob. Sob. Sob. The chapter titles are song names and are occasionally quoted in the chapters.

Prologue – Somewhere in My Broken Heart

She picked up the blood red book. That was odd. She was quite familiar with the restricted section of the school library, and she had never seen this beautifully bound leather and gold book.

She sighed and looked around her. Thanks to Concealment and Repulsion Charms, no one saw her come into the library. There was a tiny alcove tucked away in a window seat that she used. No one else did, and no one ever saw her there. She curled up and leaned into the cozy cushions.

Her hands traced the Grecian symbols and knot work. An exquisite rose bloomed, opening and closing over a cracked heart with a knife through it.

She opened the golden latch and turned to the first page.

_The history of the Assassin's Guild is only available to those of a broken heart._

Her eyes widened. How could the book have known that? Her parents had disowned her. Then she had fallen in love with a cruel man; it had been a ruse and her friends abandoned for it. She hurt all over, and she wanted the pain to end. All that kept her from the abyss was the futility of it. She wanted to go down fighting, protecting her people. If she were going to kill herself, it would be in battle. That's all she wanted.

As she thought this, the pages began to turn as if caught in a high wind. Then they settled, and she began to read.

_In the Silver Age, there arose a warlock, one Altamarnus by name, cruel and evil. His vices were twisted and vicious, his heart as black as the eyes that bored into peoples souls. Using his knowledge of the dark arts, he was able to rip the consciousness out of peoples' bodies. It is said he taught the Dementors how to kiss. In his attacks, he killed the son of Achmenipenthes, the High Priest of Apollo._

_The novices at the Oracle of Delphi had chosen this son to be their priest and lover. Their chief, Euriclea, loved him so deeply that her sorrow gave way to thoughts of vengeance and led her to her ultimate decision._

_Her plot included the formation of a shield tattoo. Each priestess was tattooed with an entwined serpent. Euriclea took the ink and mixed it with protection potions and shield charms. She knew to make herself truly invincible her own blood would have to mix with the applied ink. She had the tattoo artist apply the rose tattoo that symbolized her love. With the tattoo applied, she propitiated the gods._

_To gain the gifts of Ares, rage and anger, she went to her hated enemy and taunted him to drawing her blood with a vicious beating. For the gifts of Apollo, courage and strength, she gave pleasure to Achmenipenthes. Hermes' gifts of cunning and trickery were obtained when she swallowed the drug of Thanatos Micros, the symbol of the final journey, death. With this drug, her blood and the tattoo, she was invincible to all but the most quick of deaths._

_Euriclea knew the drug lasted little time, and she must kill Altamarnus quickly. She allowed herself to be captured. She wore a heavy, ornate locket around her neck as she was brought through the crowd. Like many devotees of the gods, she was brought to Altamarnus for his pleasure. _

_The slaves prepared her and she waited, the small capsule of poison waiting in her mouth; waiting for him. _

_With the first possession of her body she waited. He forced a kiss upon her and she complied, fear in her eyes and rage in her heart. Her mouth opened. She knew he thought she was going to beg; but as he ravished her lips, she crushed the capsule and pushed the poison into his mouth._

_He was so intent on the slave beneath him that he didn't feel the intrusion or notice the effects till he began to shake._

_She watched in triumph , the fear gone, as he pulled away and began gasping. She knew he would kill her, but she didn't care. There was no antidote for that poison, no restorative._

_The Sisterhood of Rose found them both dead: she of a snapped neck, he of the effects of the poison. _

_So began the Assassins' Guild. Many took the rose; few were given a task. In the days when Eros' leaden arrows flew pleasingly at the hearts of men, many maidens took the oaths of Delphi, and of them, half took the Delphin Rose. With each wearer it changed, but always was comprised of four colors. The black outline, then red, blue and green, the colors shading together to produce the indigo shade of the Rose. The intensity of the colors was affected completely by the extent of the broken heart._

She read the passage fascinated. Her eyes set with purpose. She sighed. This was cold magic, cruel magic. The inflicting of a curse on one's own flesh. Neither dark nor light, but cold as ice. Euriclea had killed for vengeance at the loss of her love, but the girl reading was not vengeful. There was no death to avenge. The pages flipped again. An engraving showed the walls of Troy and a lone priestess weeping led away by an arrogant king.

_Kassandra of Troy, cursed by Apollo, wore the Rose. The angry god had wanted her love, and she refused to give it. In this sense she broke her own heart, for he would allow her to love no man. Her gift of prophecy, also disbelieved because of the god's anger, broke her heart even more._

_She took the Rose on a trip to Delphi. It is said that the Rose shown brightest for her. The Apollon scrolls, discovered at Troy, say that she foresaw the downfall of Troy; the destruction of Ithaka; the blood bath of Athens, Krete and many others in Agamemnon's quest and lust for power._

_She kept the dagger hidden on her person. Dragged about as she was, used by the king and ignored by all others, she managed to hide it. She tried to warn them of __Klytemnestra'__s treachery, but was ignored. Just as __Aegisthus was preparing to kill Agamemnon, Kassandra's dagger plunged deep into his liver and Klytemnestra slit her throat. _

The girl shivered. Kassandra had protected thousands and her death meant many people were saved. But she still didn't see how she could used it. How could a witch be protected from spells. Both women had died by non magic means. Her mind was already forming a plan and she needed strong protection.

As if reading her mind the pages flipped again. This time a the ingraving was Gothic. A vile looking fortress with bodies twitching on six foot spikes. She recognised Vlad Dracul's castle.

_The reign of Vlad the Impaler (a true vampyre) was blood thirsty and horrific. An evil, amazing warlock, he and his legion of undead hunted and killed many. Many wizards fought him and all failed._

_In those days a powerful, brilliant witch was abandoned by all who knew her. Her intensely shy behavior was misinterpreted for arrogance and pride. Her fragile heart was broken by this and she took the Rose. She followed all the duties to aquire it; the blood, the lust, the suicide._

_With nothing left to live for, Isobel of Budapest, last of the line of Rowena Ravenclaw's second daughter Sylvia, went to Dracul's castle with no aid. Or so she thought. She battled Dracul, each flinging hexes; his rebounding against the shield charm of the Rose, hers striking but doing little damage to the undead. _

_Dracul sent the Imperious and Cruciatus at her repeatedly. They had no effect. Fury made him reckless and unobservant. Isobel made her way to him, past his guards who believed their master could destroy her. Dracul didn't realize that his magical shield was weakening. In his fury and anger he cast the Killing Curse as she sent a phalanx of wooden stakes at his body. She dodged the curse and watched as two of the stakes punctured his heart. The poison drug took its effect as Dracul died, and his minions attacked her. She fell and died just as the repentant village charged up the hill casting Killing curses on the weakened vampyres._

She didn't finish the story; she had the information she needed. The Delphin Rose protected against all but the Killing Curse.

She read other stories; of Morgan Le Fey sent after a Saxon king, of Lady Emma Malfoy out to destroy the killer of her father and husband, of other women sent to protect against genocidal madmen.

But the last history in the book sent her to the geneology section. She looked at the engraving on the book. An engraving of a woman with sea green eyes and dark golden hair. She recognized the tenderness and love in the beauty of her eyes. She had seen that sympathy mirrored in her most loyal housemate's sea green eyes.

She went back to the book and looked at the colored engraving. The beautiful woman was gazing happily at her husband and children.

_In the long history of the Assassin's guild and the Sisterhood of the Rose only one has ever repented her choice. There is no shame in this. Brenna of Ravenpeak, the last known descendant of the Lady of the Lake, was called upon by her beloved Muggle friends and he Muggle-born compatriots to protect them from the onslaught of Grindelwald. She did this for a few years. Then she received a letter stating that her fiance had been killed in action in a Muggle place called Pearl Harbor._

_Her parents long dead and with feelings of futility, she took the Rose. Like Kassandra, her decision to stop the genocide caused her to hunt Grindelwald for a long time. As she was nearing the end of her quest, Albus Dumbledore arrived. He hadn't known of Brenna's involvement, and he beat her to the evil wizard. She had already taken the drug. She watched as Dumbledore fought and defeated Grindelwald. Some of Grindelwald's followers tried to interfere, and she held them off. Just as she was taken by the Thanatos Micros, or Petit Mort as it is called in France, she heard her fiance calling her name._

_Her awakening while screamimg shocked every one. Her fiance convinced her to take the Restorative, and then he spent the next three years learning Legilmens Morpheus in an attempt to bring her memories back._

_Her description of her awakening proved that the Legilmens Morpheus worked._

_'I heard billions of voices begging to live. It was all the cells of my body trying to convince me to go on, but it was my beloved's voice that decided me._

She finished the story and smiled. Seeing her friend made her happy. Brenna of Ravenpeak had made the right choice and he was here because of it.

She looked through the book and found the recipe for the potions. The Guild had disbanded when the Oracle at Delphi perished during World War II. Since then, the recipes became a part of the book. A notation was made that said the Drug and the Restorative weren't named until the Muggle play Romeo & Juliet was written. Another note said that the Romeo Restorative should be worn to enhance the protective power of the Juliet Drug. It was a simple potion. The process was simple. It was the ingredients: rare and expensive.

Already she was thinking, plotting, planning. Collecting her school bag, she slipped to a table and sat. the library was closed, but her concealment charm kept anyone from seeing her or the light from her wand. She made notes long into the night.

She returned the next day after classes and went through the book again. She was looking for a location to get the tatto and discovered the only place was in the U.S. She also found an entry that discribed a sweet scent that eminated from the girl after she received the tattoo. It disappeared after the propitation of Apollo. She went to the Muggle studies area, found a map and began making plans to travel. She had to learn to make Portkeys. She had to update her Muggle passport (just in case). She also had to learn an extention charm so she could travel light.

She was ready to die, she realized in shock. Her parents abandoning her, her friends hating her and the man she loved not loving her, just pretending so he could get her in the sack. It all hurt so much, she just wanted the hurt to go away; but if she could take the Snake with her that would be worth it. She would have to practice dueling. She was good, but not that good. Not good enough to take him out.

She sat back. She was tired. She'd been tired a lot lately. Taking naps, trying hard to stay awake in class, not studying as much. She knew those were the symptoms of depression. And she was depressed. Nothing mattered. There were days, weekends mostly, when she didn't even bother getting out of bed. Except to eat. It was weird, but her appetite had actually improved. Well sort of. Her sweet tooth was starting to rival Dumbledore's.

She looked at the clock. Damn, it was after curfew again. She didn't want to go back to the tower and listen to the taunts of the pride. Instead she headed for the third floor. Fluffy wasn't there anymore so she transformed the room into a bedroom.

In the morning she snuck into Gryffindor Tower and moved her things out. Packing everything into her trunk she levitated it out of the tower and hid it in that room. She cast the strongest locking spell she knew and went to class.

She returned to the library and finished her lists. She wrote letters to potions suppliers and wrote out her will. (Of course that changed several times.) She made sure her homework was completed or notes were ready for her classes.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. Shining in them was the light of terrible purpose. As she gathered her things she thought of her life and dispair, acceptance and awareness joined the purpose. She straightened her back and glided out of the library,moving like a queen, a cold smile on her face.

I would not have chose the road you have taken,  
It has left us miles apart.  
I think I can still find the will to keep going  
Somewhere in my broken heart.

So fly. Go ahead and fly,  
Till you find out who you are.  
And I, I will keep my love unspoken  
Somewhere in my broken heart.

Billy Dean


	2. Chapter 2

**The Delphin Rose**

**C**hapter 1 – Start All Over Again August 1997

"Goyle."

Greg Goyle stiffened. His sagging shoulders straightened. His brown hair showed singe marks, and there were bruises and cuts on his body. His blue eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep. He turned to gaze at an equally exhausted and damaged Neville Longbottom.

"Longbottom."

Neville twirled his wand and stood. He had been crouching over the body of a young Muggle boy that got caught in the crossfire.

He looked at Goyle. "I saw the Rose."

"I know. You and I seem to be the only ones to appreciate the significance."

Neville sighed. "Narcissa Malfoy did. I heard her yell"

Goyle snorted. "For all the good it did. He didn't pay it any mind. None of them did."

"How long did she have it?"

"Since Easter vacation. We went to New Orleans and got it." Greg smiled at a good memory.

"A few weeks after she stopped seeing him."

"That's one way of putting it."

Neville closed his eyes. "She wouldn't let me or Luna stand by her. They all dropped her like garbage because of him."

Goyle sighed, his heart hurting so badly. Both boys turned at the sound of shuffling footsteps. Dean Thomas looked up and said, "Dumbledore wants us in his office," he flinched at their hardened faces. "Please," he said not even waiting; he didn't expect them to follow.

Greg and Neville did follow. They went up the broken staircase to the Headmaster's office. The office was protected and so in good shape. It had been enlarged to hold all the people in it. The two men looked around at the groups sitting there. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting on a loveseat with the Weasely family and Susan Bones looked on; Snape was tending to Lucius Malfoy while Draco stared unseeing into space, clutching a wine colored cloak. Blaise Zabini had Draco's wand firmly in his hand. Dean headed over to the couch where Lavender, Parvati and Padma were sitting, while Luna attended to Professor McGonagall's injuries.

Dumbledore was gazing out a window; no twinkle could be seen in the old man's eyes when he turned and focused on Goyle as he came into the chamber.

Goyle's eyes were empty of all emotion as he looked at the people who destroyed her.

_But you're gone,_ he thought, _and I have a promise to keep and a long way to go before I sleep. _He smiled as he remembered one of her favorite books. _And I promised to start all over again._

His cold voice broke the silence of the room, making everyone but Neville and Luna jump. "As much as I am enjoying this pity party, I need to go home; so Headmaster," he said with a sneer, "what do you want?"

Dumbledore jerked. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed and looked at the man. "How did she know it was the shield and not Harry?"

Goyle's sneer intensified. "While you had Potter and Weasely chasing Horcruxes and searching for the Hallows, she looked for other possibilities. We went to Godric's Hollow and searched the wreckage. In a small apex, just off of Potter's nursery, we found it. The Shield of Helga Hufflepuff. A Spartan shield passed down to Merlin then to Hufflepuff, then to her and Godric Gryffindor's great grandson, Andreas Potter. James Potter hid it and in turned saved his son; but because of his proximity to it, he was susceptible to Voldemort's mind. However, it was the shield, not Potter, which was the Horcrux. I destroyed it and then she weakened him. Is that all?"

They all flinched at his tone. Dumbledore hung his head, "We're sorry- so sorry."

"Save it." Goyle cut in, "You ditched her, all of you, because of him," he said pointing at Draco. "None of you stood by her. The only two that would, she forbade because the Order," again a sneer, "needed them." With that he turned, shook Neville's hand and kissed Luna's cheek and started to leave. Remus Lupin stood in the doorway glaring. "Don't try me, werewolf! She taught me quite a bit." As he reached the door he looked back. "I hope you won't be hypocritical enough to mourn her, Hermione would be sickened." And Gregory Goyle left, taking the carpet they had flown in on home.

He arrived at his estate and sank to the floor of his father's library. No, not a library for there wasn't a book in it. Only trophies of hunting and interesting Muggle torture devices were there. His mother's crystal collection and sculptures were there. His parents. Merlin, his parents. Killed by the Order as they tried to kill him. Hermione, his friend; who cared enough to teach him, the enemy, to read and the friend who let him help her, dead by her own hand. Though history would say Voldemort killed her. His sister, her son and husband all dead. Only two things kept him from joining them and it was time to get back to them.

He called Domo, his father's chief house elf. As the new head of his house, he gave his first order for all the elves to come to his father's library. When they were all assembled, he spoke. "I know that my parents, my sister and I treated you terribly. All I can offer you is my apologies and your freedom, to any of you that wish it."

The elves murmured. In years past, the Goyle family had treated them dreadfully; but the elves had nowhere to go, and Master Gregory became much kinder over the last few years.

"Master," Domo said. "Domo and us's have nowhere to go. We's wouldn't know what to do."

"Where I will be living, I will only need 8 of you. The rest of you may live here as free elves until you find new masters. Keep the house and care for the gardens, but without punishment and with pay."

The elves murmured. Then Purdi, a little old lady elf walked to Master. " I wish to see Paris. I will take my freedom." She had often heard his mother speak of Paris.

Greg smiled and gave the old elf a glove filled with Galleons. Purdi objected, but Greg said it was his gift to her for her many years of devotion.

The elves each came to Master and received their clothes with gold inside. Some stayed, some Apparated immediately. Those who stayed were given a Sickle a week, a day off and a list of duties for the house.

Then he saw Domo arguing with his family. Suddenly the old elf's voice rose. "I is master of this family. We serves Master!" And then he said his favorite line from a Muggle movie, "End of line."

"Domo, they should make their own decision."

"Master, after Domo dies then they cans make decision. Will Master be packing any of his things?"

"Very little. Some clothing and the hidden mementoes of my sister and her family. Oh and the portrait of Great- great grandfather Daniel. Make sure to pack what you want; we won't be back for a long time. We will be staying at The Leaky Cauldron for awhile."

The next day Goyle left his family's ancestral home, taking little with him except the eight elves of Domo's family. Upon arriving at the Leaky, he requested accommodations for himself and the elves as well. Tom was reticent about giving up the goblin sized accommodations to the elves until Goyle handed him the money for all of them. They stayed a week while Goyle gave his instructions to Gringotts and purchased the necessary items for his continued studies.

The last day they were there he looked out over Diagon Alley and London. His birthplace: England. But Greece called to him. His mind drifted to thoughts of sandy beaches and endless summer; of the Temple and the training; of his new home and precious responsibilities.

Domo had packed and everything was ready. The elves were nervous about the carpet ride, but Goyle chuckled. They would see at the French Apparation point. And they did. The carpet had a small tent mounted on it, and the elves sat inside safely while Goyle navigated to the hidden isle of Mycenae (after the fall of Hellenistic Greece, the Magics separated a large piece of the land from the mainland and hid it, making it unplottable).

Goyle landed in front of a large beautiful villa. Columns surrounded it, sheltering a wrap-around porch. The elves disembarked and Goyle tapped the carpet, causing it to roll up and follow them into the house. The inside was airy with curtains between the inner columns, instead of walls, and a beautiful atrium with a bubbling fountain. A young Grecian elf greeted him as he entered.

"Oh Master! Little Master is so upset. He is been missing you!"

"I will go to him, Agapae. Oh, this is Domo. Domo is my chief elf; you answer to him, understood?" At the young elf's nod, Goyle turned to Domo. "Her responsibility is the little master and his care. The Mistress made the baby food. Clo, you will find her recipes in the kitchen." Domo's oldest daughter courtesied. "Agapae, I will tend to my son. Show Domo around and assist the others in anyway. Clo, a regular English dinner will be fine tonight; however, I wish you to learn Greek cookery, alright? One final thing: no tea towels. Agapae give them their new uniforms."

Confident that the elves would follow his directions, Goyle went to his son's room.

The little boy was sitting in his crib, sobbing, clutching the stuffed lion she had given him. The rubber snake, that had been a joke on her part, was looped on his shoulders, his little cheek rubbing against it.

"Dada, Dada, Dada." Goyle lifted the child and settled them both in her rocking chair. "Hey Quinn, how's papa's little man?"

"Nia? Nia?" The boy's head craned to see her. Goyle closed his eyes, tears falling and Quinn, in his little mind, knew 'Nia' wasn't coming back home. Both man and boy cried themselves to sleep that night.

_They had been celebrating that night. It was the first time in months that Hermione was carefree. Her hair was down, her amber eyes were almost happy and she was twirling in the moonlight. He had passed his entrance exams and was going to attend the Asclepius Temple for Advanced Healer Training. They had returned to mainland Greece and were getting ready to travel. _

_The wind picked up and suddenly she stopped. "Grey, did you hear that?"_

_He had scanned the forest and listened intently. "No. What did you hear?"_

" _A baby crying! We have to find it."_

_He followed her, even though he thought she was hearing things. But if she thought she heard it, he would stay with her till her concern was sated. Then he heard it._

"_There is a baby crying. Wait Mia, use our wands!"_

_She had laughed. "Sometimes I forget that. Infanti locato!" Her wand glowed and they followed the glow as it grew brighter the closer they got to the sound. The crying got louder as they closed in on it._

_High on a craggy cliff they found him. A high gale was blowing and the little baby was barely covered. The pathetic, filthy rag that covered him was soiled and fluttering in the wind. Not even thinking, Mia had lifted him and cuddled him. She produced a gentle stream of water mixed with soft soap to clean him. Grey took his cloak and transformed it into a blanket. After he was clean, the two Apparated with him back to the house. Grey transformed a chair into a cradle as Mia cast a lactation charm and nursed the starving boy._

"_We can't keep him," she said. "I'm not staying and it wouldn't be fair to you."_

" _Why would anyone throw him away?"_

_She teared up a bit and said, all the while rocking him. "It's an ancient tradition for an unwanted child to be exposed on a mountain. Poor little man, I wonder what was wrong with your parents."_

_In a heartbeat, the four-month-old baby showed them. Mia had laid her wand across her knees; the baby caught it and for a second sparks flashed._

"_Grey, he's magic! We can't give him to an orphanage, they'll do the same thing."_

_Grey looked at him. "Give him to me."_

_He took the baby and sat surrounding the two with rushing water circles within water circles. Then he recited the adoption spell. An old spell used to steal Muggleborns to pass off as pureblood's children. All firstborn sons were taught it. Closing his eyes he started._

'_Blood is the water of being._

_My blood fused with water._

_Your blood fused with water._

_Our water fused together._

_You are my child._

_I am your parent.'_

_The water rushed to a roar converging and vanished. "He's my son now. I will care for him, Mia."_

_She had smiled all the way to her eyes that time. Getting the camera, she clicked pictures of both of them holding Quinn Granger Goyle as they named him. They watched his blue hazel eyes glow with fascination at the flash of the camera._

Goyle jerked awake. He hated memory dreams; they made his head hurt.

* * * * * * * *

August 2008

The years passed and Grey Goyle was now the father of four strong sons. He passed his classes with top marks, became a gifted Healer, been married and widowed.

Now his eldest was going to Hogwarts. Not only that, he had been offered the position of Healer at the school. Madam Pomfrey was retiring and had received letters of recommendation from three of his teachers. After she read his records at the hospital, she encouraged the Headmaster to hire him.

He held the letter as he watched the boys play. Despite three of them being born in Greece, the Headmaster placed their names in the book.

They had already talked about moving. After promising that summers would be spent at home in Greece, the whining stopped. The boys were also curious. Snow, fresh berries and cold water fishing all fascinated them. Seeing the Goyle estate at the holidays was the last hook. They had seen only their father's friends' estates, and they wanted to see Dada's home.

Agapae was nervous. She had never left Greece, but Doko was going and she loved him so she would go as well. Doko was Agapae's husband and Domo's eldest son.

"Dada! Agapae says it's time for bed. Will you tell us a story? We wanted to hear how you and Mia found the hammer again." His three younger brothers nodded their agreement, backing up the brown haired boy.

Grey chuckled, lifting his youngest. He led the way to their bedroom. 

I'm through with the struggle  
And tired of the trouble  
It's high time I left it behind …

As sure as the sun keeps rising on me  
I'll find a place where I ought to be…

Oh give me one golden day  
And I won't care where I've been  
Oh let this world slip away  
And I'll start all over again  
I will start all over again

Diamond Rio


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I got a review. Yea! Sadly the confusion will remain a bit longer. Sorry. You should see my editor's face. She read it through twice. However I must clear up a couple of points.**

**Item 1 : This story negates books six and seven. The Battle at Hogwarts happen the summer before their seventh year. **

**Item 2: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Fred Weaseley and Albus Dumbledore didn't die and he (Dumbledore) didn't put on that stupid ring**

**The Delphin Rose**

Chapter 2 – She's Not There November 1997

Lucius sat at his desk. An empty bottle of Muggle vodka was sitting in front of him.

_If only I had emptied it,_ he thought. It was the fifth jug he had found in a week.

This last week had been the worst. Three times before it, Draco was found in the Prefects common room at Hogwarts. Once splinched. The last time he was found wrapped in that blasted wine colored cloak, drunk, rocking back and forth whispering over and over again- She's not there. After that, Dumbledore sent him home, telling his father that the boy wasn't aware in class, that the other Slytherins were being abusive and that Draco was horribly depressed. Before that he had been given special quarters and was caring for Dominic Granger. Lucius closed his eyes.

_Draco disappeared the week after she died. Harry and Ron informed Lucius of a report of odd lights at the Grangers home and the three went there. They found a peculiarly empty and deserted house. It took a few minutes but they found him, wrapped in the cloak, in her bed, some sheets in his arms and a Pensieve projection of her on the wall. He watched with glazed eyes and uncontrolled tears streaming down his face. They had put three doses of Calming Draught directly into his stomach before they could move him. He was dazed as they led him down the stairs only to stop dead as Harry halted and raised his hands._

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" the woman demanded, the gun in her hand aimed at them with practiced ease._

"_I'm a friend of Hermione's." Harry said._

_The woman lowered her weapon and looked at them. "Where is she?"_

"_She's- she's dead." Draco burst into tears, agony having long since overpowered his arrogance._

"_No- oh no." The woman fell to her knees in pain._

_Ron and Harry rushed to her. They helped her to the dusty sofa just as Lucius settled his son in an armchair._

"_I'm sorry ma'am, but who are you?" Ron's voice was gentle and considerate._

"_I'm the aunt no one ever talks about. My name's Gemma Matthews, her mother's sister."_

"_Why does no one ever talk about you?"_

_She looked at the redhead. "I'm a call girl, a paid informant. Unfortunately I was the only one the cops could find after the accident. My niece had been gone since Christmas. I -"_

"_Wait, what accident?" Ron cut in._

_Gemma's tears fell again. "My family was killed in a car accident at the end of May. Except for my nephew Dominic. He was born on Halloween. Are you really friends of hers?" she looked at them with heartbreak in her eyes, "Because I have a problem. I can't take care of him. For one thing, my pimp wants to sell him and for another," she looked confusedly at them. " Ever since his parents died, he's been acting oddly. His hair changes color all the time and things tend to explode around him."_

_Draco stood shakily. "She gave me this, said it was her uncle's." A crystal lay glittering in his hand. _

_Gemma took it and smiled. "He collected crystals and minerals. He gave them symbols that were significant to him. This meant acceptance, see the Druid rune on it? He loved those. Can you care for her brother please? The monster I work for is coming for him."_

_Lucius looked at her golden eyes and flinched. He knew that look. No hope, only despair. "What will he do to you?"_

_Gemma shuddered. "Nothing worse than he has done in the past. I'm too good at what I do," she spat. "I'll be right back."_

"_A piece of her. I'll take care of him, I'll have a part of her." Draco said, his eyes kindling with life once more. _

_Ron and Harry looked at Lucius, who nodded. If this saved his son's sanity it was perfect. Gemma arrived minutes later. Dominic sat in her arms, a healthy, if sad 10-month-old baby. "I can't stay, he's coming. Don't be here when he shows up. Listen, the house is in Dominic's name. Oh, I'll miss you baby. I have to go now."_

_She didn't wait for answers or questions, and she was unaware of Lucius parting whisper. In Latin, his incantation said, 'In mortal danger I will be summoned.' The spell went between the young woman and the crystal now in his hand. Lucius pocketed the crystal as Dominic became aware that she was gone and began to cry. _

_Draco looked at the curly haired boy. His hair was darker than hers and his eyes almost black. He continued to cry until Draco pulled his wand and created a flock of butterflies in pastel colors. The baby watched them, his hair changing with the colors of the butterflies, and soon his fascination out-weighed his sorrow._

Lucius pushed the memory back as an elf appeared. "Master, young Master is asleep."

"Thank you, Bali." The house elf bowed and left.

Lucius poured himself a firewhiskey, trying to erase the rest of the memories. It didn't work. The memories invaded his mind with every swallow.

_Two months had gone by. Draco was getting well. Dominic was walking and the baby was bringing light and happiness back into the house._

_Then one day Neville Longbottom came to the house. He looked nauseous. He ran his hands through his hair roughly. "I can't believe they made me do this." And with that he shoved a scroll in Lucius' hands. He turned to face the window, as if he couldn't bear to watch. _

_Lucius read the scroll, going several shades paler than he already was. "Longbottom, they can't do this. He –he just started getting better. If they take Dom- I could lose him completely."_

"_I can't help it," he turned, anguish all over his aging features. "We found-" _

_He broke off as Draco came in holding Dom, a smile on his face and his eyes sparkling. "Found what? How are you, Longbottom?"_

"_Not so good. I'm sorry, Malfoy," and he handed him the scroll._

_Draco juggled Dom and read the scroll. "No," he said, paining ripping through him. "No, Longbottom, please," he whispered, "please don't take him. He's all I have. Please," he was pleading._

_Neville felt sick. "I have to take him. The will said -" he stopped; Draco was clutching Dom and rocking back and forth whispering 'I killed her, I killed her.' _

_Lucius whispered a sleeping charm and Draco fell asleep. Dom's inquisitive eyes looked at Neville._

_"Take him and go. And Longbottom, tell the Ministry never to come near us again. You, Potter and Weasely will be the only ones allowed through. They're destroying him." Lucius turned to his sleeping son as Neville lifted Dom and carried him away crying and reaching for Draco._

Lucius sighed. He and Severus tried to weaken his pain. They even tried an Obliviate, but it didn't work. Then the school sent him home. He found a way to get vodka and everything went down hill from there. The last week Lucius tried everything to keep him from alcohol, but nothing stopped him.

Lucius fell asleep in the library dwelling on his son's misery.

He awoke to find Harry Potter shaking him. "Mr. Malfoy? Are you alright? Bali said he couldn't wake you up."

Lucius looked at the young man who stood up to the Ministry after the battle and forbid the Malfoys and Snape be incarcerated in Azkaban. He told how they battled other Death Eaters and held off Bellatrix Lestrange and Dolohov while he defeated Voldemort. Even Ron spoke up for them. But even that may not have worked if Narcissa hadn't screamed 'Traitor' at them in her rage.

"Firewhiskey sleep. Sorry Potter. Weaseley, you're as bad as my niece," he chuckled as Ron tripped over a small stack of books.

The three men sat down to breakfast and discussed the latest Death Eater attacks. When they were done, Lucius retired upstairs for his morning ablutions; returning downstairs when he was finished.

Bali was collecting dishes and being complimented to blushing by Potter and Weaseley, when another elf popped in, panic-stricken. The two vanished the plates to the kitchen and rushed out. Lucius looked at the others, all of them shrugged and got to work.

The three men continued to read documents and analyze Dark objects till nightfall, only breaking for hastily prepared meals. The sun set and the two younger men were set to leave when Draco made his first appearance of the day. His ex-classmates were in shock.

Gone was the arrogant boy they knew; gone was the responsible young man raising a dead girl's brother. In their place was a child. From the pajamas he wore to the lost and innocent expression in his eyes, every part of him screamed childlike sorrow. He looked around, his lips began to tremble and his eyes were tearing.

Lucius flinched at his son's words. "Father, I can't find her. Will you help me look? Do you know where she is?" he asked looking at them. "Can you help me?"

Lucius stood and went to the cabinet. "Play along," he whispered.

Ron stood. "Sure Draco, why don't you tell us where you've looked already."

Harry nodded. "Then we can check the other places."

Draco's innocent little boy smile ripped the other two apart. 'Okay,' he said and sat down. He started to talk about the plants he saw her with in the gardens, the books she carried. He talked about the color of her eyes, her hair, how she walked and talked, all the while Lucius transferred medicinal draughts into his son's stomach. His eyes drifted shut and he was asleep again. "Need to find her, wanna say I'm sorry," he murmured. Lucius ran his fingers through his own long blonde hair and over his face.

Harry touched the boy's face, the same gentle touch he used when he was lulling Lexy to sleep for Fred when he was injured by his experiments going awry. "He's getting worse isn't he?"

"Yes, he's gone through five bottles of Muggle vodka in a week. I wouldn't be surprised if I find another."

"How's he getting it?" Ron asked, gently lifting Draco's wasted form. "Where's his room?"

Lucius led the way. "I don't know how he gets it. I've forbidden the house elves to give him any alcohol, but he could Apparate to the shop. I found Muggle currency in his dresser." Lucius sighed looking at his son. "I have to put nutritive potion in his stomach because he won't eat."

The two men could tell. Draco's lithe body now looked like Harry's childhood skin and bones. He must have lost 2 ½ stone. Ron carried him easily into a room that was thoroughly messy.

Lucius looked wearily around the room and with a flick of his wand the bed was clean and made. Ron laid the sleeping man on it and tucked him in like a child. Meanwhile Harry magiced the dirty clothes and rubbish into the proper bins, and Lucius used a wind charm to air the room.

Their days continued on like that even after they were done with the Dark objects research. Ron, Harry, Neville and even Arthur Weaseley (Lucius wanted another father around) visited, trying to help the tortured man.

Severus and Remus tried desperately to find healing potions and spells. Music helped, but still Draco wandered, lay or sat in a lethargic state only falling asleep after days of this had passed.

Remus was pulled away by Tonks' pregnancy, but still continued with his visits. Tonks finally visited, placing Draco's hand over her belly. When the baby kicked and moved his reaction stunned everyone.

"You better go before I destroy his life too."

Lucius died a little that night.

Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked  
The way she'd act and the colour of her hair  
Her voice was soft and cool  
Her eyes were clear and bright  
But she's not there…

Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
She's not there

The Zombies


	4. Chapter 4

**All is confusion, I know. But next 'chapter' will clear some up. I needed to introduce my first OC. Please bear with. Thanks for reading. canonfan **

**The Delphin Rose**

Chapter 3 – You Only Live Twice – Mid December 1997

Ron's flat above the bookstore had pictures all over the walls. At seventeen he was an apprentice Auror, well paid and independent. And in his dreams, he lived in those pictures.

Sometimes he wondered at his own folly. How could he throw away almost six years of friendship over a relationship? She was his best friend. And he threw it away. He hadn't even given her a chance to explain or a choice for that matter.

_"Don't come near me again!" He had all but screamed at her. Then he turned and walked away with Harry and Ginny. They then turned all of Gryffindor against her. All but Neville. But she shunned him, not wanting to rob him of his friends. Then they found out that Malfoy's friendship with her was a dare. Their whole house taunted her with that, saying she deserved it for 'slutting with a Slytherin'. Not once had any of them noticed the emptiness in her eyes. That was the beginning of April. For three weeks they gossiped about her broken posture, but never noticed or cared about the agony-filled, vacant eyes. Then there was a confrontation with Snape. They saw him drag her into a classroom but nothing more. After that there was a dark light in her eyes, but it never registered through their contempt._

_For Easter break at the end of April, she left to see her family. McGonagall had needed to see her, but she wasn't there. At the end of the week, Sunday night, she returned. An unique fragrance surrounded her; spicy, warm, exotic. An erotic scent that caused the boys and men of Hogwarts to watch her constantly. But she rarely spoke to anyone. Malfoy noticed others looking at her and, more than once, was caught with a look of jealousy. But it was Hermione's new attitude that shocked everyone. She never laughed, rarely smiled and never answered questions. That wasn't quite accurate; she answered, but never offered. Then there was the library: she never went into it. She didn't go to Hogsmeade and rarely went outside the castle. She was always covered from neck to ankle no matter the weather and the one time McGonagall touched her back, she jumped two feet. But her physical behavior was nothing; it was the lack of response, the emotionless tone of voice and her clipped distant accent when speaking to teachers that astonished those who thought they knew her. The perfect example was her behavior the Monday after break. McGonagall asked her about Easter break._

"_I'm not sure that's any of your business. I didn't go home, big deal," she said trying to take her seat. McGonagall didn't give up._

"_Miss Granger, your parents didn't even respond to my post. Aurors were sent."_

_Hermione's jaw clinched; it was her only physical response. She coolly said, "That must have been interesting. Listen well, I'm seventeen. I AM AN ADULT! My vacation is my business." And sitting, she opened her book and refused to continue the conversation._

_McGonagall had been shocked, so taken aback she was speechless. For several minutes they watched her watch Hermoine. Then she called the class to order._

_When it was over she asked Hermoine to stay after. The two boys listened at the door. "The Ministry owled me a letter from the Temple Healers Program in Greece. There was a deadline, so you need to contact them."_

"_Thank you. I'll take it." She took it from her teacher and turned to leave._

"_Why him?" the woman asked. "Of all the students, why -" _

_"A Slytherin? Folly," was all she said. The two boys made a fast exit, but not before they saw her face: pure contempt._

Ron sighed. He shook the memories as he looked at the work he needed to do. _Nope, not doing that either,_ he thought as he tossed it down and got a cup of tea. He set it on his nightstand and climbed into bed. He drank it as he stared at the pictures on the wall. He fell asleep looking at them, looking at three happy children laughing and joking.

Dawn came slowly the next morning, cloudy and gray, and Ron was awakened by sharp knocks on his door.

His flat was a studio. He pulled the curtains that hid his bed and headed for the door. Thinking it was Harry, he didn't put anything on over his Chudley Cannons boxers. Rubbing his hands through his hair, he grabbed a piece of garlic bread for last nights dinner and was chewing it when he opened the door. Thankfully he was swallowing when the door was finally opened.

"Merlin, Harry. Isn't it a little early?" Then his eyes widened.

Susan Bones stood in front of him. She looked the same as she had their last year of school, when he stared at her whenever she didn't notice. She still wore those soft yellow robes. As always they were comfortable, yet immaculate. Her bright red hair was fringed and tucked in a Hebe knot at the back of her head and there was an amused expression on her pretty face. "Even at this hour of the morning, I'm pretty sure my body parts don't conform to Harry Potters!"

Ron swallowed. He couldn't agree more. The linen dress fit to her hips, showing womanly curves in all the right places, then flowed down to the ground. It was long sleeved with a low yet modest neckline. _By Morgan's wand arm! I'm dissecting her clothes!_ Then he blushed as he realized just how much tapioca colored, hideously freckled skin he was showing a very attractive woman.

She chuckled as the bright red blush covered him, from his hairline down his chest. "I brought breakfast, I was bored out of my mind and I wondered if you wanted to spend the day amusing me. But if you're expecting Harry, I'll - "

"Wait just a minute!" Ron pulled her in and floo- called Harry. In the few minutes it took him to cancel on his friend, get laughed at for the reason he cancelled, and come out of the bathroom, dressed, Susan had cleaned the whole apartment. The dishes were clean, the remains of dinner from yesterday were in the icebox, his bed was made and breakfast was on the table.

She glared. "I can't eat in filth and I'm just presuming enough to clean."

Ron grinned. "Well when I'm expecting company, I clean."

"Ernie and Justin are like that too. Only I've never barged in on them. Let's eat!"

That night he looked back on the day. Ron smiled. Susan was good company; she was sweet, smart and her sense of humor was just this side of wicked. She insisted on going to London Zoo. When they were in the snake house he told her about the time Harry set a snake on his cousin Dudley. She struggled to control her laughter finally collapsing onto a park bench in near hysterics while he laughter with her. After that they had Muggle pizza for dinner and hit the Leaky Cauldron for ice cream with firewhiskey sauce, 'a specialty of Hannah's' Susan said.

An innocent peck on the cheek and an invitation for Saturday night next (favorably accepted) and Ron decided that was the best day he'd had since he was in school with his friends. This, he decided, was the beginning of a really good relationship.

Ron's next day wouldn't be as good. He knew that. He was going back to the Malfoys, as he had been for over four months. When he stood before the Wizengamot with Harry and defended the Malfoys, Lucius asked him why. To the surprise of the Weaseley family and Harry, Lucius flinched at Ron's words "My hatred and bad blood cost my best friend her life. I can't let that happen to my children. I will not have anymore innocent lives on my conscience." Lucius had accepted his handshake and offered to help the young men find the rest of the Death Eaters.

In the beginning it was to, how did Americans put it? Oh yeah, grill him on dark objects. Then the two of them realized that Lucius was deadly serious. He wanted the other Death Eaters gone. So the three of them examined dark objects, Death Eater records and spellbooks.

After Dominic was taken away they continued to help with Draco, but his pain was killing him.

Ron headed to the Manor. He was in for a shock. For the first time in almost four months, the house was in an uproar. At first, he thought Draco was having a bad day. From time to time he lost control and the house would be ripe with accidental magic. But Draco was sitting in the library like a lost child.

"Draco, what's up?" Ron had taken to talking to the boy like a little brother or a small child.

Draco looked at him. His silver eyes innocent and his expression otherworldly. "I was looking for her," Ron stiffened. He wondered if the boy even knew who 'she' was anymore. Draco continued. "I was looking in Mother's suite, and the house elves got scary." Draco frowned. "I thought that they'd want to find her because she always tried to help them. Father told me to stay here and not move, but I'm getting tired."

"Well, I brought you a book, a coloring book," he said when the boy flinched.

Draco's eyes lit up. He loved coloring books and Muggle crayons. The Psych Healers and the Muggle psychiatrists (Snape and Harry's idea) that attended him explained his condition as a reversion. He had gone back to the time of his life where he felt safe and protected. The only time he consciously remembered was when anyone mentioned Hogwarts, then his eyes became piercing and he would storm around angry and destructive, accusing them of hiding 'her' from him.

Ron left him coloring, knowing he'd be occupied for hours. _So much pain,_ he thought disgustedly,_ from house rivalry. _His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. He ran down the hall until he arrived at Narcissa's old quarters. Siting child abuse and marital infidelity, Lucius divorced her and sealed her chambers. So the sight that greeted Ron was a shock.

Lucius and Harry were dodging flying house elves, who were apparently intent on punishing themselves. The two men were so concentrated on not being hit that they hadn't been able to throw a single spell.

"Immobilis!" Ron yelled and the house elves stopped midair, floating and sobbing. Harry stood as Lucius rose and brushed himself clean of dirt and paint.

"Ron, levitate Bali over here." Ron nodded and Bali went floating to Lucius. "Bali what in Hades is wrong with you? With all of you?"

The elf was shaking. "Can't tell, can't tell. Must tell, master wants to – no can't tell, must punish, must punish severely!"

"I forbid it!"

The shaking became uncontrollable. "She made us swear. Kill us she will, make Bali kill Bali!"

"Who, Bali?" Harry asked gently.

"Mistress Narcissa," sobbed another elf.

"Narcissa is no longer mistress here. She is no longer a Malfoy."

"She's a Black. She will know."

Suddenly there came a piercing childish scream. It came from an inner chamber. Lucius aimed his wand as accidental magic ripped the door off its hinges. Harry and Ron crouched in duelists' positions; the elves fell to the floor and scurried for cover.

Before the men could react, a sudden yell came from the hall door. "What, by Merlin, is going on in here?" It was a sane voice, arrogant, self assured and ready for action. Lucius jerked around and looked at Draco in shock. The little boy of the last few months was gone; and a young man, eyes aware and posture straight, stood before them

"Draco?"

"Potter, what's all the screaming about? I was coming down the corridor to show Father something, not sure what, and I heard a girl scream. Father, Weaseley. What's wrong?"

Harry and Draco turned to see Ron and Lucius standing stock still gazing at the destroyed door. Then they both froze as well.

The air coming from the door way was stale, cold and musty. The room behind it had gray walls, gray flooring and no windows. A tiny cot was covered in ragged blankets, and on a miserable grate, a pathetic fire burned. Ron focused on the walls and got sick. All over were slashed pictures of Lucius, Draco, Harry and Dumbledore. A thin switch hung by the fireplace with a tiny pair of shackles next to it. He heard a gasp and saw Draco's eyes change from clear, calm silver to rage-filled mercury in a split second. Ron followed his gaze. He flinched as he looked, not at the room, but at the doorway. In it stood a girl, with long matted, snarled, filthy hair of no descript color. Her silver eyes were terrified. She was starved and shivering. Ron felt sick as he took in the rag she wore. She was dressed like a house elf.

You Only Live Twice or so it seems,  
One life for yourself and one for your dreams

Nancy Sinatra – theme to movie


	5. Chapter 5

**The backstory (in part) is told here. Before getting pitch forks and torches, please read the entire update. The third part is the disposal of the Horcruxes, I realized early on I had not done this. I hope that this interlude disposes of some confusion, Thank you for reading **

**P.S. The next chapter begins where the last left off. **

**The Delphin Rose – Interlude the First**

**Part One – The Dare- Bad Moon Rising – Sept 1996**

The train ride to Hogwarts for sixth year Draco Malfoy had been annoying until Crabbe initiated the Dare. Goyle and Zabini were elsewhere and never knew .

"It's simple Malfoy; romance the Gryffindor Virgin and extra points for shagging."

Draco asked Crabbe. "And what's in it for me if I go slumming?"

Nott laughed. "A good laugh, bragging rights and from Crabbe, that crystal astronomy globe."

Crabbe nodded. "One of a kind, can't be replicated."

"I'm not shagging a Mudblood, but for the rest, your on," he said waving his hand imperially. " One condition, until it's over, no one else knows." The two boys agreed just as Goyle and Zabini arrived with the snack trolley behind them.

The next two months saw one Draco Malfoy holding doors, picking up hexed books and just generally being nice to a very confused Hermione Granger. Potter and Weaseley tried to get rid of him, but he was charm itself to her. At Halloween they caught him stealing a kiss and were infuriated that she didn't stop him. They stopped talking to her, as did all of Gryffindor.

After Yule break, Hermione returned upset. She didn't say why, Draco wished she would tell him, but she didn't. It was after the break that she succumbed to his advances.

There was a room on the third floor that they made theirs. Being forced to pretend that he cared, he had begun listening and talking to her. And against his better judgment he fell in love with her. He loved waking up with her in his arms, her curls everywhere and every inch of her body visible to him. He loved the sounds she made during lovemaking and the look of feral ecstasy on her face afterwards.

The relationship was going well until the first days of April. He had come to their hideaway and noticed all her belongings were gone. Then he saw her sitting on the floor, a bundle next to her. She was curled in a tight knot, her chin on her knees and tears spilling down her cheeks.

He reached out but her words stopped him. "Was it a dare?" she turned to look at him. His hand dropped and he felt sick. He nodded unable to speak. A broken sigh left her and she arose. "I've taken all my things out of here. I won't be back. Use the room for your next conquest. Oh this is for you. A trophy of sorts. It was my uncle's." And she was gone.

He looked at the crystal in his hand. It was beautiful. Runes were cut into it and it sparkled in the half-light. Draco, in a daze, gathered his things. She hadn't fought back, hit him or anything else. She was passionate. He'd expected to throw hexes, explain and make up.

Then he saw the box. It was yellow wood with a blue velvet lining. In it was the gift he gave her at Yule. He opened it. The silver lions greeted his eyes. He had the necklace and earrings specially made. Silver lions with emerald eyes. Their combined houses. He had broken the Lioness of Gryffindor.

For three weeks her empty eyes haunted him. He got the globe and the bragging rights, but he never told anyone they were lovers. Despite that all of Slytherin was impressed. Except Goyle. He looked revolted and didn't speak to any of them unless he absolutely had to.

Then one day Draco almost broke down. He almost spoke to her.

Snape confronted her. He dragged her into an empty classroom. A muffling charm went up and Draco watched the silenced confrontation from under a Dissolution charm. His godfather pushed her against the wall grabbed her wrists and yelled at her. Empty amber eyes gazed at her Professor while he yelled. He shoved her again and left. Draco watched her sink to the floor, gazing at her hands as they opened and closed again and again. Potter and Weasley looked at her in contempt as she left the room, still looking at her hands.

Two days later Draco saw her leaving the library, her back straight, and her eyes clear and purposeful. Goyle was walking past her when he looked in her eyes. In a trance he turned and watched her pass him. Then he went gray and lost his lunch a few seconds later.

The Slytherins rushed to him, asking what she did. He brushed off their questions and left.

"Oh get off it! Looking at that stuck up Mudblood makes me sick too." Pansy said. Draco sighed, as he knew that he would have said the same thing a couple of months ago.

Easter break came late that year due to Death Eater attacks. Hermione left for the week and no knew where she was. Goyle was gone to, but no one noticed that.

When she returned Draco noticed a beautiful scent hung around her, causing the boys of Hogwarts to follow her with their eyes. Draco remembered the only Muggle story he ever read. In that store a group of avaricious suitors haunted the footsteps and body of the Queen Penelope with their eyes, so to did these males watch her. Draco's jealousy and anger were almost exposed several times.

One night, while on patrol, he followed her. Invisible to her, he watched her move through the castle to the dungeons. Snape was still in his classroom and he looked up as she opened the door. Draco snuck in and watched as she picked a fight with their professor. Using vicious words and cruel taunts, she poked at him till he hit her, knocking her to the floor. But that wasn't enough for her. She continued her cruelty till a riding crop appeared in his hand. He yanked the cloak off her and struck again and again. Her taunts stopped and he hit her until blood flowed down her back. There was a soft yellow shimmer (barely seen); then he dropped the crop. Both Snape and Draco stared at her the lust filling their eyes. She hadn't worn a thing under that cloak and despite the injuries, she was exquisite.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Finish what you started! What's wrong, Snivellus, not up to it?" Snape lunged at her and violently used her body.

Draco felt sick as he saw the primal lust fill her face. She screamed as she lost control of her body, but Snape wasn't finished. Twice more she screamed in ecstasy. Draco felt even sicker as Snape jerked to a stop and collapsed. After that Draco left. He knew what was next. Quiet talking and tenderness. He couldn't watch.

He didn't speak to Snape after that, his jealous rage barely held in check. He also didn't notice that the scent surrounding Hermione seemed to be gone as well. All he knew was that he wanted to kill them both.

After two weeks of frustration, he decided to tell Dumbledore. He never did.

The day he decided to do it , Snape spoke to Hermione. "Miss Granger, stay after."

Her ex- friends snorted and left. Draco left, cast his Dissolution charm and snuck back in and watched.

"My godson hasn't spoken to me since that night. I believe he saw us."

"So?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"If he tells someone my career-"

"If he tells anyone, we will deny it. I'm not pregnant, so whom will people believe? A lying little snake or the Gryffindor Virgin and Dumbledore's right hand? Not to mention the fact that he has no rights to me whatsoever."

Snape and Draco flinched at her words. She was right, as always.

"Besides, the Slytherin Prince isn't going to want to loose his 'bragging rights'. If he says anything, I'll just tell everyone he stopped putting out and I went to a man who made me scream three times and the last time I saw stars." She hadn't seen her professor's blush, as these words were said as she opened the door. Draco just stood there watching her leave, feeling sicker than when he came into the room.

The rest of May disappeared in a haze. Then she was gone, sixth year exams forgotten. Her favorite place in the library and her bed in the dorm were empty. It was only then that Dumbledore and McGonogall finally realized what they had allowed to happen.

Then Snape noticed another disappearance. Gregory Goyle was also gone. His parents demanded his presence, to no avail. No one knew where he was. Aurors were sent and they searched for the missing teens, but it was fruitless.

June saw exams; July summer break. At the end of August there was a bad moon rising.

Don't go around tonight,  
Well, its bound to take your life,  
Theres a bad moon on the rise.

Creedence Clearwater Revival

**** ***** **** ***** ***** ****

Part Two – The Education – A Whole New World – Sept 1996

"So you're being nice to Granger now?" Goyle asked Malfoy.

He smirked. "Yeah, I don't want to end up like my father." Goyle knew that his father was incarcerated in Azkaban for the next six months.

Goyle's mind began to race. _Maybe, just maybe_, he thought excitedly. He knew she was in the library this weekend, even though her friends were going to Hogsmeade. He also knew that Draco was going for a clothes fitting. Perfect!

Goyle watched her. She made those books look so fascinating. He gazed at the written word wistfully.

"Uh, Granger?"

She looked at him startled. "Yes?"

He set his wand on the table, the tip pointed away from both of them. "I need your help."

She looked skeptically him. "Oh?"

"I can't read, will you teach me?"

To say she was shocked was an understatement. " How do you pass exams?"

"Orally. I know the stuff, I just can't read it. Will you teach me?"

She smiled. Packing her books she led him to the third floor. Using her wand she created a classroom. She got all her old school books from home as well as magical elementary texts from the Room of Requirement.

Goyle learned quickly. She taught him to read, cipher, and write. She also honed his observational and his memorization skills. He started to notice that she hated 'Mione' but liked Mia and that she liked to call him Grey. She even introduced him to a little Muggle culture. Once, it was November, they snuck out of Hogwarts. He called his house elf, Domo, and he Apparated them to her house. She told him she needed something called a 'Tron fix'. They watched the movie and he had not understood any of it.

"That was a Muggle movie?"

"M'hum."

"Weird."

"Domo liked it," the house elf whispered and then flinched.

"It's okay Domo. We're not at home."

"What part did you like best?" Mia asked.

"End of line. Domo will say it when Domo's family is defiant."

They had then returned to Hogwarts before her parents returned home.

In December, Hermione went home; when she returned she was miserable. Draco wasn't back yet, so she cried on Grey's shoulder.

"They said I had to choose," she sobbed. "If I want to be a part of their lives and know my new brother, I have to leave school and be a Muggle again. They're not gonna let me see him, Dominic, my brother. Oh Grey," more sobbing, "They are afraid our world will hurt him."

Goyle rocked her. First her friends, now her parents. Her friends dropped her for seeing Malfoy, now her parents wanted her to give up her only protection against the Dark Lord. Disgusting.

When Malfoy returned everything seemed better. Until April.

Goyle walked into the Slytherin Common Room just in time to see Crabbe clap Malfoy on the back for dating the Gryffindor Mudblood. Malfoy boasted every supposed sweet thing he did for her and how it got her to be his 'girlfriend'. Goyle watched unseen, then backed out of the room.

For the longest three weeks of his life he tried to study on his own. He saw her constantly in the library, Repulsion charms cast thick around her.

Then one day he passed her as she came out of the library. The agony that marked her features was gone and in its place her eyes were alive and a cold smile was on her face. Goyle looked into her eyes and flashed back. Those eyes. No hope, no joy, the only life he saw cold and despairing. Then he saw the rest. The rest of what he didn't want to see: awareness, acceptance, and purpose. _No,_ he thought, _please no, not her._

He threw up a few seconds after she past. His housemates were desperate to curse her for whatever she did; but he told them he'd eaten something too fast.

That afternoon he went to the library. She was there as usual, all her repulsion charms in place. But Goyle disengaged a couple of them and then cast the Dissolution charm she taught him. It was a Place/Person charm. He was pleased to see (or not see) the results until he passed the barrier.

Again his wand was placed between them. "I swear, I didn't know. I would have told you. Mia, you're my only true friend. You helped me! No one else does. Please believe me!"

She didn't speak a word. Her hands were on his face, her eyes gazing into his. Suddenly she was in his thoughts. He flinched a moment and then relaxed; she needed this.

She let her hands drop. "I believe you, but it's too late."

"I know. I saw it in your eyes. My sister had that same look after the Dark Lord - "

"Don't call him that!"

What was the name she had told him? The one she overheard? Oh yeah "Tom Riddle?"

At her nod he continued. "After he made her watch her Muggleborn husband and their son burn to death in their home."

"Oh Grey, I'm so sorry." She had tears in her eyes. That's one thing he loved about her. Her kindness for others feelings.

"Mia? Let me help you. I can't stop you; I recognize the desire for death. I won't try, but please let me help you?"

She thought for a moment. "I will need it. Will you come with me to New Orleans for Easter break?"

"What's New Orleans?"

She seemed surprised. She proceeded to ask him many questions and then came to the conclusion that he was entirely unfamiliar with anything outside the Magical community. It didn't matter. She told him what to pack and when to be ready.

That weekend they were gone. When they arrived in New Orleans it was brilliant with color, alive with people, lights and music. She took him to the French Quarter, to a pub called The Cat's Claw. Much like The Leaky Cauldron in London, it was the secret entrance to Rue Des Sorcieres, the Diagon Alley of the Deep South.

She went down the street, to a small badly lit area.

Pirate's Den was reminiscent of Knockturn Alley. Dark Arts shops and voodoo Priests were all over. Grey followed as Hermione navigated to a small shop.

Cristobel's Tattoos. To his surprise, Mia opened the door and entered the shop. A handsome Native American man, with African heritage greeted them.

"Welcome Mlle. and M. How may I assist you?"

Hermione smiled. "I seek the Delphin Rose."

He paled. With the grace of a jungle cat he closed and locked the door. The closed sign appeared as he turned back to them.

"The Rose is not spoken of. Where did you hear of it?"

"The history of the Assassin's Guild is available to those of a broken heart."

"It is illegal to use it anymore. If I do this – if – it will cost you. AND," he emphasized, "once started we must not stop. You must be prepared for a week of pain and suffering."

Handing him a bag of gold Solars (the Galleons of America), she said, "I am prepared."

He took them. "Very well. I will begin tonight with the outline. We will continue tomorrow night and every night after till we are done. There is a chamber where you may disrobe." She nodded and disappeared through the door.

Goyle looked at the artist. The man smiled. "She told you nothing? Don't feel ill-used. She needs an innocent with her. You will learn all tonight."

She came out holding a sheet over her breasts. Her back was bare to the swell of her backside, the sheet covering her bum and her legs. Her hair was tied in a Grecian knot, her feet bare. She smiled as both men swallowed.

The artist motioned her to a massage-type table. She lay down face down on the table, adjusting the sheet so that her entire back was bare. "Large, with leaves, stems and thorns."

He smiled. "Like this?" He waved his wand, showing her a picture of the rose. The top was just above her shoulder blades, the stem and leaves traveled to the small of her back. "Perfect."

He began his work. The needle was charmed to follow a pattern seen in the mind of the artist. He adjusted the needle periodically and watched the Rose come into being. He knew she needed a distraction. The pain would be intense and numbing potions couldn't be taken. So he began to speak.

"The history of the Rose can be traced from antiquity. The original was worn by the first assassin of the Oracle of Delphi. The wearer's heart must be broken. She, it is always a she, must be so despairing that the ultimate sacrifice is within reach. There are three basic colors, plus the black outline. Each color; red, green, and blue, represents the god the wearer propitiates. Red for Ares, blue for Hermes and green for Apollo. Each must have a sacrifice. Blood and violence for Ares, sex for Apollo and the last journey, death for Hermes. A potion is taken and for one half hour the assassin is impervious to all but the killing curse. Then a little death."

He continued telling stories of the great assassins who wore the Rose. Of Cassandra of Troy; of Isobel of Budapest, of Morgan Le Fey and Brenna of Ravenpeak. Women with no hope who killed then died. He told other stories and adjusted the needle off and on until an hour before dawn; the outline was complete.

"In twelve hours return. The outline will be ready to fill. As dark as it is now, it should be perfect tonight."

Hermione trembled as she rose. She stumbled into the changing room. The artist turned to Goyle. "In six hours put this salve on her back. Until then she will want to sleep. Let her."

Over the next week Grey learned to navigate the Big Easy. At first Hermione went with him, but after the third night she slept most of the day. Grey began to like the city. He found book stores catering to wizarding and Muggle kind. He bought books to read to Hermione and unique potions ingredients. He found Muggle herb books almost as fascinating as the Magic ones. One evening, as Hermione was getting ready for the artist, she found him knee deep in Healer's books. She laughed and told him that he looked like her before a test. When they walked to the shop he spoke of nothing but healing practices.

The artist was impressed with the growing intensity of the colors. Each one grew brighter as it was applied.

The week progressed and Grey's mind began racing. As if he absorbed some of his adopted sister's (Hermoine) traits, he started planning and making mental lists. They were returning to Hogwarts on Sunday and all must be readied. The return was uneventful, then he watched the confrontation with McGonagall. Two days later he helped her get ready.

"Why can't it be me? I won't hurt you."

She shook her head. "That's why, it has to hurt. It's a sacrifice. His rage must lead to violence. The 'priest' must mean every strike. It must be based on rage and bloodlust. Is the rose hidden?"

"Yes the charm held." She nodded and left.

She returned to their classroom on the third floor afterward. She was in agony. Gently he conjured healing waters and bathed her. The Rose glowed yellow then white, the rest of the marks healing and disappearing thanks to the tattoo.

"Mia ? What would you have done if you weren't a witch?"

"What do you mean?"

"What were your plans? When you were ten, before the letter came, I know you. You make lists for everything. What did you want to do?"

She sighed. "I wanted to see everything. To dance under the lights of the Aurora Borealis; see Kilamenjaroo and the Savannahs of Africa; the Grand Canyon and the Nazca Plain; watch killer whales play and see the Galapagos tortoises. I wanted to travel."

"Then let's! Why are we staying? I'm not coming back next year, you're not. So why stay? Mia, show me the world, teach me to be a Muggle. Being a pureblood has gotten me nothing but two dead sisters. I know nothing of what you spoke."

"On one condition. The Temple Healers sent me this questionnaire. You fill it out. If they accept it, you promise me to study there."

"Agreed."

Until the end of May they planned. The library abandoned. Classes attended, homework turned in, but with no extras. No one noticed and for them that was perfect.

At the end of May, just before leaving, they set up wards. Amber, aquamarine, peridot and garnet crystals; enchanted to inform them when Tom Riddle arrived.

They went to the Shrieking Shack and applied the permanent glamours, charmed so only they could remove them. They emerged Grey and Mia Lestrade, with straight honey blonde hair and blue-hazel eyes. Only their enchanted camera would see through the spells.

June, July, and August they traveled, settling in Greece a week before the sensors went off.

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Song from Aladdin

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Part Three – Don't Fear The Reaper **

The Horcruxes

A list of the Horcruxes and their destruction.

Tom Riddle's Diary - Destroyed by Harry Potter 2nd year, with a Basilisk fang.

Gaunt's Ring – Destroyed by Albus Dumbledore with Gryffindor's Sword

Hufflepuff's Cup – After eavesdropping on his aunt (Bellatrix) and his mother, Draco

Malfoy stole the cup from the Lestrange vault and slashed it with a

sea dragon fang drenched in Manticore blood.

Ravenclaw's Diadem – Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood found it in the Room of

Requirement and destroyed it with a potion made of Basilisk blood.

Slytherin's Locket – Destroyed by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter with the Sword of

Gryffindor.

Nagini – Killed by Neville Longbottom in January of 1997. Without the knowledge of

the wizarding world, Percy Weasley used his contacts at the ministry

to track down the snake. After Neville killed him, Percy transformed

into the same kind of snake and after Neville applied a glamour of

Nagini, Voldemort was none the wiser.

Hufflepuff's Shield – Destroyed by Gregory Goyle. Hermione Granger found a picture in

a history book and surmised that it was the shield and not Harry that

was the Horcrux. Specifically the jewel at the center of the shield,

once a topaz now stained red by the evil of the maker. Locating the

shield in the rubble of the Potter house, the two of them took it and on

the night of the Battle of Hogwarts (September 1997) Goyle destroyed

it with Hephaestus Hammer, an adamantine hammer with a diamond

core.

With the passage of his Horcruxes, Tom Riddle was killed by Harry Potter, fulfilling the

prophecy of Sybil Trelawney.

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

Blue Oyster Cult


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first O.C. This chapter is from her perspective. This song is a prayer to the virgin Mary. But when I was writing this chapter I was thinking of the end of Fantasia (the first one). The depiction starts with _Night on Bald Mountain _by Modest Mussorgsky and end with _Ave Maria_ by Franz Shubert. This character's life went from hell to heaven. **

**Please note that this character is a bridge between Malfoy and Goyle's generation and Dominic Granger and Quinn Goyle's. The second half of this story deals with their school days. **

**There will be confusion and any questions can be answered, just ask away. One final note Please reread the last part of Chapter 3. Thank you.**

The Delphin Rose

Chapter 4 - Ave Maria March 1997 – December 1997

If anyone asked the little girl what her first memory was, she would have said pain. She had no memory of sunlight, rain, laughter, smiles or colors. Only greyness (not that she knew that), candlelight, anger, fear, pain and frowns.

She knew the beings that fed her once a day and cleaned the bathroom, but no words were ever spoken to her, or in front of her.

She didn't know or care how old she was. She didn't think in those terms. Her life had seasons tough. Beatings, hexings, bindings and starvation. Crying wasn't allowed until after the tall one was gone, in her elegant blue and black robes (the child learned to hate those colours).

But she was smart and learned quickly. The pictures appeared when she was three or four along with another tall one, her hair as dark as the other's was pale. They showed her one, then struck again and again until the child shredded the pictures in terror. Bit by bit the child came to fear those others in the pictures.

But the child's story truly begins five months before the fall of Voldemort. She didn't know why, but the tall ones were increasingly nervous. They took it out on her. She'd never had a real bath, just a cleaning spell aimed at her, which was the first thing that stopped. Her magic manifested in her sleep, but the tall pale-haired one put a binding charm on her. She purposefully bound her incorrectly and reveled in the child's pain. Magic bound incorrectly caused constant and consistent background pain.

Slowly over the next few months the visits grew more erratic, the beatings worse and the food scanter. The little girl reacted like any feral creature would, hiding food, only eating after days. She had water, a small drip from a nearby pipe, and it was barely enough.

Then suddenly everything changed. And, for a while the little girl thought, for the better. The tall ones left and never came back. The beings that fed her once a day returned to doing so, in fact they gave her more. They cleaned the bathroom again and even sponge-bathed the child. It was cold and she hated it.

Then the accidents started. She was terrified by them. First the bedclothes caught on fire when she was angry; then the toilet overflowed during one of her nightmares. The beings cleaned up and tried to keep her calm. But they grew anxious. (Unknown to her, they could not bind her powers which manifested quickly.) Accidental fires, broken glasses from her meals, overflows of all the faucets, the problems grew worse with each passing week. Then one day she heard noises through the door. She pressed her ear to it and heard noises like she never heard before. When she looked back (using a Penseive) on these, her first good memories, she knew the voices for who and what they were.

"A hidden door?"

"Master Draco? Can Lis help you?"

"I can't get this door open. I haven't looked in here."

"Master mustn't! Mistress will be angry!"

"Mum's not here. Is this where she was hidden? 'Mione! Mione!"

Something hit the door and the child felt anger radiating, even through the door.

She sensed that the other noise was trying to calm the First noise. But it wasn't working and soon other noises joined the second.

A Third noise then started. "Draco, I sealed these quarters. What are you doing in here?"

"Father why can't I open this door? GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The loud noise seemed to be directed at the Second noises.

"Master Draco mustn't open the door!"

The child began to back away as the door rattled. Her breathing hitched and her hand began to clench spasmodically.

A Fourth noise joined the Third. The First noise stopped, and the door stopped moving. Blissful silence with a soft humming sound was heard by the child.

The Third noise broke that silence. "Lis, what is behind that door?"

The Second noises, so much the same, began answering him. The little girl listened getting agitated as the noises changed to high pitched cries and hard thumps and then very loud sounds from the Third and Fourth noises. Her fear mounted and she began crying out. The noises on the other side didn't hear her.

"Immobilis!" a loud Fifth noise sounded. The thumps stopped and sobbing ensued, but she was too terrified to realize it. The door began rattling again, this time from her terror.

With a shriek of rage, terror and panic her blue tinged white arms flung out and, in seconds, the door was off its hinges.

She stood trembling, looking owlishly into a room of colors and smells and warmth, blessed warmth. Somewhere in her human subconscious there was recognition, but her conscious thought knew none of them.

In her feral mind it was paradise. Then she saw them. Three were the living embodi- ments of her slashed pictures. One was not. He had bright hair of a color unknown to her and eyes of blue, a warm, gentle, deep blue with golden flecks. She cringed from the others, as they stood staring at her and her room, anger emanating from their bodies. But the other was crouched at her level, his hands both visible and his arms stretched out a little to her. To her he glowed and he smelled wonderful (the remnant fragrances of his mother's kitchen still clung to his clothes.). Her tentative steps toward him were reward- ed with the first smile she had ever seen. His gentle eyes and outstretched arms were good beckoners and she ran to him, nuzzling, trembling and whimpering.

"Merciful Mother Earth, no wonder she went to you." The girl gazed at the Fourth noise, cuddling closer to her protector when she realized the noises were coming from the creature's mouth.

"I saw them, Harry." The Fifth noise rumbled, startled when she touched his lips as they stopped moving. She felt comfort, as from the bright moving things (flames) only this was all over. "Hello, Honey. Do you have a name?" the gentle sounds meant something she was sure. She tried to make her own, opening and closing her mouth. Sadly only gurgles and hoarse wispy whines came out.

"I don't think she can talk." It was the First noise, the one with pale hair. The girl flinched at his approach, clinging to her comforter, his arms tightening around her. "It's okay, Honey." She snuggled closer. "As much as I hate to say it, I don't think your approach will be appreciated by this little one." She listened mesmerized as Fifth noise rumbled.

The other three noises agreed. Third noise (also had that horrible pale hair) started, "We'll put her in the nursery. She's starving and probably sick. What did that bitch do to her?"

Fifth noise cuddled her; the ferocity of Third noise's tone made her tremble. "Some of that nutritive potion you've been putting in Draco would be good, only dilute it a little."

First noise turned to look at them. "What potion?" he said looking gently at the little girl. "I don't remember any potion."

"Draco, what of the last four and a half months do you actually remember?" the Fourth noise asked.

She gasped and began to cry as First noise turned red and angry. Fifth noise gently rocked her. Third noise looked at her. "Let's get out of here." They left the rooms, Third noise making low sounds at the doors as they closed and sealed, disappearing into the wall.

"I'm calling Severus. I want him to Legilimize her. She doesn't talk, but she may learn. Ron, can you stay? She likes you?"

She was gazing at Fifth noise. He had laid her down on something very soft and turned to leave. She let out a choked noise and clung to him. He made an odd noise, smiling (later she would learn it was chuckling). "I'm not being given an option. But she needs a bath and she flinched when we passed a house elf."

Third noise nodded, saying "She's afraid of us, so my bathing her will be problematic. She looked at your hair long enough. Maybe your mother - "

"No, I don't think so. Mum's emotions are a little over the top, and this little one," he stroked her cheek, "needs quiet and calm. I'll ask Susan, she may help."

Fifth noise tried to move, but the little girl began to cry. He sighed. "Harry, call her please. Oh and Floo to my place and grab some clothes, I think I'm going to be here awhile."

Fourth noise (her mind reasoned that 'Harry' was his signal, like a snap of the fingers was hers) nodded and left.

First and Third noises also left after repeating the noise Severus and other noises as well.

Fifth noise stayed, a low constant rhythm came from his closed lips till another noise arrived. This noise was soft and melodic, a pretty murmur just at the edge of the child's hearing.

"Ron," the prettiest noise the child ever heard approached. She reasoned once again that was Fifth noise's signal. She felt Ron's thumper (heart) speed up and a beautiful smile appeared on his lips.

The tall pretty one looked at her for a moment. "Poor child." Then she made more of those melodic soft noises, her hands gently waving and a feeling of utter calm descended on the little girl.

The Pretty one lifted her. She wasn't afraid, or even nervous. The Pretty one had that same hair colour and she spoke in a comforting voice.

Third noise responded to the signal 'Lucius' and led the Pretty one to the bathroom. It was much bigger than hers and there was a pool of water in it. 'Lucius' left a bundle on the floor and, after a long look at the child, closed the door; leaving. The child sat on the floor after watching the Pretty one do it. She watched her remove her outer cover, showing pale limbs and inner coverings. She mimicked the action. A rag covered her lower parts.

The Pretty one slid in to the water and the child followed. She gasped. The little girl had never felt so good, it was so warm. It felt wonderful against her emaciated body and warmed her so well she didn't want to ever leave it. The first bath was filthy. Pretty one drained it and refilled it with a flick of her hand.

The child fell asleep in her arms. She awakened again in a different room. It was a large room with pale green walls and moving colour pictures. She was lying on a big, thick cot with soft blankets. Her belly felt oddly full and relaxed. She looked around and saw Fifth noise and Pretty one sitting near her. Then she saw the others. The familiar noises were around again and another had joined them.

"It's very simple." The slow, bored drawl coming from a man with very black hair and eyes, "There is nothing there. She can't speak and she thinks in the most feral terms. We're noises to her except Susan. You're the 'Pretty one'."

Pretty one smiled. She liked her smile.

"The point is, we'll have to begin at the beginning. I equate her education with a child of 18 months. All non-verbal. Talk to her gently, no harsh sounds. Get her used to the Manor, start with these rooms then others and finally outside. Oh, no one but us. We are all ready a huge crowd to her. I also contacted McGonagall. The child is referred to in the book as 'Little Girl Malfoy'."

"No name. That's quite dehumanizing."

"Indeed, Draco. Luc, keep giving her those potions and for Merlin's sake, play with her."

Then he left, his awful black robes billowing behind him.

"What shall we call her?" Fourth noise, or Harry, asked.

"Leilani." Everyone looked at Pretty one.

"It's Hawaiian. It means 'heavenly child'. It isn't used here and I think maybe this little girl will help us as much as we help her." She gestured to Draco. The others looked. He had knelt by his sister's bed and was smiling at her. Then he began to talk to her as his Grandmother Malfoy had spoken to him, gently and slowly.

Lucius nodded. He smiled at his children. "Leilani Carissa Malfoy. Welcome to our world, my daughter."

Leilani grew better over time. She soon recognized faces, names and words. After a year 'Father' was her first word. The trust she had for Ron and Susan slowly translated to Harry, Draco and Lucius once she realized they wouldn't hurt her. Susan was right; Draco healed right along with his baby sister. By the time Ron and Susan were married, the brother and sister were inseparable.

Leilani's long platinum hair was left uncut and earned her the nickname 'Rapunzel' from Harry. Her eyes were silver with delicate green stars in them. By the time she went to Hogwarts, she had read every book in the house and was called the 'Insufferable Bookwormette' by her brother and his friends. She didn't understand why they were always so sad when they said it.

September 2003 :To her family's concern she was sorted into Slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7

** Sorry about the wait. My lack of concentration is due to illness, the upcoming holidays and that most heinous, work.**

**One note : The first twelve installments are setting a stage. The last half of the story is the reconciliation of these. **

**Thanks for reading.**

The Delphin Rose – Chapter 5

Live and Let Die – Christmas 1997

Harry stared at the lights of London from the windows of Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was preparing dinner for Ron, Neville and the other guests. And knowing Kreacher, there would be enough food for thirty. The elf loved to cook. Harry smiled; after Neville yelled at them good and long about Hermione, he seemed to think the guilt was enough of a punishment and after several months returned to their friendship. All three were in Auror training and seeing their girls. (In school Ginny's father hammered home her and Ron's bad behavior and their attitude adjustment had been miraculous. Together the three of them had accepted their guilt and did everything in their power to atone.) Ron was bringing Susan tonight; Neville was escorting Hannah and Ginny was arriving to play lady of the Manor; Harry called it practice for the main event.

Susan and Ron. They were already living together at Malfoy Manor. They were constantly teased by his brothers (except Fred who was traveling the world) and her cousins about when they were getting married. Of course that ended two weeks ago when he proposed. After mutely nodding and flinging herself at him, she insisted that they wait until Leilani was a little more stable and secure. He agreed reluctantly, although he understood the reasoning.

Harry smiled. The little girl was progressing far more rapidly than anticipated. She no longer flinched from her family and she no longer cried into the night if Susan wasn't there. She nicked Draco's coloring books one day and started coloring with his crayons. When he found her he said nothing, only smiled and watched.

Lielani's first Christmas. As the decorations went up, she ran around in a joy-induced frenzy. She loved all the colors and the bustling and got in everyone's way until Ron gave her the all-important task of stringing red wooden beads for the mantle. She had been so serious after that; concentrating, her brow furrowed and her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

A voice interrupted Harry's musings. "Master Harry?" Kreacher bowed, his behavior had changed when Harry asked him to help him destroy the locket Horcrux. He now loved and protected his Master, his Master's friends and possessions.

"Yes Kreacher?"

"Masters Weasley and Longbottom are here with Mistresses Ginevra and Susan and Missy Hannah."

"Alright, thank you."

"Masters Malfoy are here as well, with a little Miss."

Harry was startled. The Malfoys weren't supposed to bring her out of the house yet. He went to the door, past a muzzled Mrs. Black and greeted his guests. Ron and Neville were in dress robes of dark brown with red and gold embroidery, as his were, while the Malfoys were in deep green robes with black and silver. The ladies looked absolutely lovely. Ginny's dark yellow dress robes were low cut and showed off the Prewett rubies and garnets nicely. Hannah was wearing a dress of deep indigo and Neville's gift: his family's diamond and star sapphire caplet and choker. Susan also opted for yellow, a soft true Hufflepuff yellow that was equally complimented by the Bones family jewels of amber and topaz. Little Leilani was dress in bright red (her favorite colour) and was wearing a simple silver chain with a faceted teardrop ruby on it. Lucius had gone all out on his daughter's wardrobe. It was scary. All her clothes were tailored, expensive and accompanied by heirloom trinkets. Susan tried to convince him that she might loose them, but he responded, "I've missed six years. These should have been hers from birth. I have a lot to make up to my baby girl."

At this moment the tiny girl was asleep, but once they were inside Lucius awakened her. Harry watched as she explored, her confusion apparent. She sidled up to Ron, looking so unsure of anything.

"Well, I guess we're are going to the library." He lifted the little girl and off they went.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to leave the house yet." Harry said.

"She's been crying for 'Sue' all afternoon." Draco said nodding to Susan.

"I want her first word to be 'Father' and she starts with 'Sue'." Susan shook her head.

Lucius chuckled. "It's not a word to her; it's just a sound."

"Master Harry? Dinner is served." Kreacher bowed deeply to the company and led the way to the dining room. And as Harry expected Kreacher outdid himself. Turkey, ham, three different kinds of potatoes (including a recipe from Mrs. Weasley involving bacon, cheddar cheese and sour cream), relishes, sweet and salty, puddings, custards and tarts. Everyone 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' and sat down to eat.

Harry smiled as he watched his friends interact with the Malfoys. All were courteous and happy. Ginny was teasing Lucius about his new hair cut. Harry was happy that all was forgiven and forgotten from their school years. Ron joked with Draco as the two of them watched Susan assist Leilani with her dinner. Ron was enjoying his food in a civilized manner (Harry laughed to himself, _He's trying to impress Susan_), while Susan ate with meticulous care; knowing that the little girl watched and copied her every move. Neville and Hannah were laughing and feeding each other and enjoying their night.

Harry watched Draco. He was thinking about Hermione. Harry knew that. He had that far away look in his eye. Harry knew that Draco was overly protective of his baby sister and guarded her well being like a jungle cat.

Dinner progressed to dessert. Then the group followed tradition, oddly from both Muggle and Wizard society; the ladies went to the parlor for tea while the gentlemen had cigars and Black 200 year old brandy.

Everyone was going to the Malfoy's the next day. The other Weasleys were going to Charlie's; Susan's grandmother had passed and her family was in mourning; Neville's Gran was boating down the Nile and Hannah's family were on a world tour. So they all agreed to give Leilani a full family Christmas.

The Eve revelries lasted so long that Harry offered them rooms for night; all of which were accepted.

Harry fell asleep that night hoping there would be no nightmares.

He was wrong.

_The wind was howling on that moonless night. Even the stars dimmed in the lights of battle. Colours of the rainbow intermixed with white, gold, silver, copper, flashed from wands signifying hexes, curses, counter curses, Unforgivables and jinxes. Flying bodies, screams ripping through the air and dodging people dueling created the debacle of battle._

_The twin cracks of Apparation were lost in the noise. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry just saw a figure duck behind a rock. Then he saw another smaller figure walking towards Voldemort and the battle. He recognized the walk but couldn't place it. The form continue to walk unaffected by the curses, it's shield charm incredibly strong. The wind caught the figure's hood and whipped it off her head._

_Luna screamed. "Hermione! Look out!"_

_At that point, time seemed to stop. Draco's hood fell as he turned (Harry realized later that Draco was distracting Death Eaters from harming Order members.) and he began moving towards her. The cloak covering her had whipped away, showing her slender body clothed as never before._

_She was garbed in a flowing golden silk kiton, backless to her waist, bound about her with golden lacings. Her feet were bare and her unruly hair was bound in an intricate knot. More of a surprise was the exquisite jewelry adorning her neck and ears. Rubies, garnets, amber and topaz flowed in a sea of gold, shimmering in the flashing lights of battle. There was an arm bracelet circling her wand arm while chain bracelets surrounded both wrists. Her wand was in her hand and determination glowed out her eyes. _

_But it was her back that shocked everyone. A full-blown technicolour rose, surrounded by leaves and carried on a thorny stalk, bloomed on her back. The shimmering colouring proving its magical qualities. _

_Several gasps were heard. Neville, Snape, Lucius and Narcissa all reacted as she glided by them. _

"_Hermione? What are you doing?" came the one voice no one expected: Lucius._

_Hermione stopped. Without turning she said, "I'm keeping a promise. I promised you that if you let me live I would remove the obsession from your son's mind." She started walking again and Lucius called out, "It's not obsession, it's love. He loves you!" _

_For one second Hermione faltered._

_Then she straightened._

_As she walked on she said, "I always thought cruelty was hereditary," she stopped, turned and looked at him; her eyes empty. "Now you've proven it."_

_She continued walking to the cliffs, not acknowledging her housemate's or school- mate's cries. Dumbledore, McGonogall, and even Snape called out to her. The Weasleys and Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, all of them went unheard._

_She stopped six inches from the cliff side, turning she called to Voldemort. _

"_Tom!" she said in a voice heard above the winds and battle sounds._

_Voldemort had turned in a rage. She stood looking expectantly. "You promised me a dance. Do you remember? In the Department of Mysteries? I'm here for that dance." She was poised, ready for her fight._

"_You wish to die, Mudblood?"_

_She laughed. "Are you up to it Tom?"_

"_Stop calling me that!" He shrieked as he attacked. _

_He didn't use Unforgivables at first, but the longer she fought him the more enraged and desperate he became. So involved was he in killing the girl before him that he never heard Narcissa's scream, "Master, the Rose! Beware the Rose!"_

_Everyone watched as Hermione battled Voldemort, each hex dodged and returned. Finally he cast the Killing curse. The green light flew over her head as she dropped to the ground. _

_She rose and gazed around. Voldemort was catching his breath as she made eye contact with someone no one could see. She nodded and returned to the cliff's edge. Then she gave her last taunt._

"_**Come on Tommy Boy! Hit me with your best shot!"**_

_In a fury Voldemort cast again. The Killing curse sailed toward her; for a split second her eyes lost focus, then looked unseeing at the green flash. It hit her chest full on, knocking her over the cliff._

"_No!" was screamed by five voices: Draco, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville. Then all hell broke loose. Draco threw off his black robes and ran toward the cliff, hexing any Death Eater who got in his way. Lucius and Snape forsook their insane Master and battled Bellatrix and Dolohov, then Snape took on Rosier while Lucius stunned Narcissa. The Order fought like never before. Ron, Harry and Neville converged on Voldemort as he gloated to McGonagall over the loss of her beloved student._

_Then Nagini, who was draped around his neck began to constrict. Voldemort choked and desperately wrestled and tossed the snake to the ground. "Nagini," he gasped. "How- how could you?" _

"_Well, maybe if you weren't so complacent, you would have known it wasn't Nagini!" Neville snarled. "Aren't I wearing pretty boots?" Aiming his wand at the snake he said, "Finite Incantatum!"_

_Percy Weasley transformed, wand in hand, just in time to hit Pettigrew in the chest with a curse, killing him instantly. Turning to Harry he said coolly, "He's all yours Harry!"_

_Dumbledore shook his head. "Wait Harry!"_

_But it was too late. The duel began. Others tried to interfere, but both sides fought to keep it private. Finally Harry hit Voldemort with the Sectumsempra curse and he bled out in seconds, to the shock of Dumbledore and everyone else. Harry then struck him with an Incendio curse to protect from his return as a ghost._

_Screams from the Death Eaters erupted, but they were subdued. Then Goyle Sr. and his wife called out, "Gregory, my son. Greg, kill those who have killed our Master!"_

"_Why would I do that? Considering I just destroyed his last Horcrux," he asked tossing an ornate shield away from him, it's center jewel crushed and blackened. He put a hammer in his robes and looked at his parents._

"_Traitor! Bastard! Muggle lover!" His parents yelled raising their wands. Their curses never finished as Order members hexed them so quickly and with so many hexes they died. _

_The Order watched a tear trickle from Goyle's eye as he walked away. Harry saw movement out of the corner of his eye and realized that Draco was carrying Hermione's cloak and walking to the cliff. Before he could say anything Snape yelled, "Lucius stop him!" But it was Blaise that got to him first, grabbing him and taking his wand. _

_"Let me go! It's my fault, let me go!" he screamed again and again, till they knocked him out._

Harry jerked out of his sleep. Someone was tugging on his arm. A little hand was on his shoulder. Sad, frightened, gray eyes were tearing as she pulled on his shoulder. Harry had been the first Leilani warmed up to. The black and white pictures on her cell walls didn't have green eyes. Those and his scar had been more fascinating then scary to the tiny girl.

"Hey, Princess. What's wrong?" Her tears trickled down her face as she touched his face. His own tears started with his nightmare and she touched them. She looked at her hand then touched her own face, scrubbing at her tears. She often cried with others; no one knew why.

Harry looked at the clock, sighing. He knew further sleep was impossible. He got up and slipped his dressing gown over his pajamas and picked up the little girl. "Come on, Sweetheart, let's go to the library."

Draco found them the next morning. Harry didn't know, until later, the small panic that ensued in the upper floors when Leilani's bed was found empty. Both of them, after several stories and picture books, went back to sleep. Ginny grabbed the camera and flicked a picture of a tiny blonde in a red velvet wrapper sleeping in the lap of an equally unconscious black-haired wizard. Hannah told him later that they looked like a picture from a book. Books, trophies and decorations covered the old Victorian walls, while a huge fire from an old fashioned fireplace illuminated two peaceful faces. The last book lay forgotten next to them on the brown couch.

Harry awakened feeling movement. Leilani was wiggling out of from under the burgundy blanket that had been laid over them earlier. She stretched and got up, looking confused. She saw Harry, smiled and skipped off to her room.

They Floo'ed to the Malfoys and spent a charming Christmas Day and stuffed themselves on a superb dinner.

That night Harry realized that he hadn't thought about Hermione all day. A pang of guilt rattled him. The pain of her loss was slowly dissipating. He bowed his head and a few tears trickled down his cheek as he said out loud what he never got the chance to say to her, "I'm sorry, Hermione. So very sorry."

What does it matter to ya  
When you got a job to do  
You gotta do it well  
You gotta give the other fellow hell…

Say live and let die

Paul McCartney


	8. Chapter 8

**Having examined a copy of the Black Family Tapestry, I decided to make the Black daughter who married a Prewett **

**Molly's mother. The dates correspond. Anyway on with the show.**

Chapter 6 – Good Friend – May 1997- May 2003

Ginny Weasley was furious. First that traitor hung out with and DATED a Slytherin. Then she made an uproar in the whole school by disappearing a month before school let out. Now she, Harry and Ron were summoned to the Headmaster's office to be questioned. Questioned! like criminals.

The gargoyles, pre-instructed, stepped aside for the girl. She stepped through the door just as furious as she had been when she left the Tower.

Dumbledore watched as she slammed into the room. "Why are we here. We've told you before. We don't know where the little slut of a traitor went and I don't care. She made a choice to shag a Slytherin and she got what she deserved here and I hope she gets what she deserves where ever she went!" Ginny snarled, eyes flashing. The Headmaster was also offended by Hermione's behavior, but needed to (at least pretend) to get answers.

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and the three turned to leave.

A sharp sting met the side of her face as Ron howled, his hand going to his face as well, as in one swing Arthur Weasley rebuked both his children.

He and his wife looked in shock and anger at their children. "I have no right to strike you Harry; however, your attitude sickens me," Mr. Weasley said. He turned to his son and daughter. "Am I to understand that my children have led the House of Gryffindor in a shunning? That you have abandoned a good friend who stood by you during the past few deadly trials simply because she fell in love with a Slytherin?" His children's surprised looks annoyed him. "Fred informed me of your behavior when Hermione disappeared. Don't expect sympathy from him."

"Arthur, it wasn't just any Slytherin. It was Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater's child." Dumbledore interposed.

"I'll thank you not to interfere, Headmaster," Molly Weasley said. "If I have heard correctly, you did nothing to stop this."

Mr. Weasley nodded. He grabbed his children by their hair. "I have never resorted to physical violence with either of you, but I've never been this ashamed. Know this, my dear self-righteous offspring: my mother was a Slytherin and a Black, as was your mother's mother. So you tell me? Who's more treacherous? An innocent Muggleborn or two little half snakes? I will tell the three of you, no the five of you," he said nodding to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, "look well to your own family trees before issuing insults or conducting shunnings." With that he turned and left. Molly shook her head in disgust and followed her husband.

The three of them returned to the Tower. Neville saw them come in; he got up and left, a look of complete contempt on his face. Ginny recognized it. It was the same look he gave Malfoy.

Ginny sank to the floor. "He never stopped being her friend." Suddenly five years of friendship flashed before her eyes. "Oh gods! What have I done?" She burst into tears as Harry and Ron dropped to the couch. Memories began ripping their self-righteous attitudes to ribbons. Ron's tears slipped down his cheeks silently and Harry's shaking hands moved restlessly over his upper arms.

Neville came back into the Common room. "You want her to forgive you?" He tossed parchment, quills and ink at them. "Then beg!" His last snarl was delivered as he left.

The rest of the school year was spent writing letter after letter, all of which returned unable to find her. The three of them continued searching for the Horcruxes and periodically searching Muggle records and newspapers for information about their friend. They also took turns being Legilimized by Snape as he looked for clues. The Slytherins were in the same situation. Gregory Goyle had also disappeared.

The guilt ate at the three of them. After a fortnight of misery they made a pact. They all agreed to earn their friend's forgiveness and spend the rest of their lives making it up to her. When they found her.

That never happened. The summer was spent destroying Horcruxes and in August the House of Gryffindor watched their golden girl die at the hands of Tom Riddle.

The whole school mourned her death. They tried contacting her parents only to discover they were dead. The school erected a golden agate tombstone with her name and years gilded onto it with an otter and a phoenix back to back below them.

Ginny watched Draco hold Dominic at the ceremony and as she passed him she heard him say, "She was the best, smartest and most beautiful girl in my world, little man. I'm going to make sure you are just as wonderful." Dom gazed at him with adoration, his eyes and hair turning Malfoy gray and blonde.

Ginny made her peace with Draco when she heard that and even forgave him for The Dare. She watched him fall apart when the Ministry took Dominic away and saw he and Lucius reborn when they discovered Leilani.

She was back at Hogwarts the next year, she and Luna as sixth years while Ron, Harry and the other seventh years taking classes and interning at the Ministry or St. Mungos. At the end of the year she watched Harry's year graduate. Her seventh year was eventful. She got the feminine version of Ron's fantasy. She was named Head Girl (getting her merciless ribbing from the twins) and Quidditch Captain. Her friends were all thrilled. She and Luna graduated with honors and Ginny went to play for the Harpys, while Luna stayed at Hogwarts as an assistant to Professor Slughorn (she had better repor with the younger students).

Because of Quidditch, Ginny was in and out of their lives. But she watched as Ron and Susan became closer; Neville and Hannah became stronger. Luna had a boyfriend, but Ginny wasn't sure whom. She and Harry grew more in love as the years went by, but they promised that they would wait until the proper time to marry. That choice was taken from them.

It was her fourth year with the Harpys when she was hit on the side of the head with a bludger. The Healers told her it ruined her peripheral vision. It was okay for everyday, but not for dodging bludgers. Harry had held her the whole time she cried.

But Ginny wouldn't be kept down. She approached the Daily Prophet and applied for the position of Qudditch Correspondent. After some resistance, due to her youth, they capitulated.

They celebrated that night. A few weeks later the Malfoys invited them and their friends to celebrate Leilani's acceptance to Hogwarts. Ginny gave her the complete updated version of _Hogwarts: A History Pts. 1, 2 &3_. A collective groan was heard from all the men present, including Lucius, but Ginny said, "That's for our late friend." Then she gave the little girl a silver locket with LM on the front. Later Leilani told her she loved the books as much as the locket.

Harry proposed to her two days after Hogwarts opened and they married two months later with Ron standing up with him.

Nine and a half months later James Sirius Potter made his entrance into the world amidst explosions of wandless magic with an unconscious father, hit by the first burst.

Ginny held her son. "Shall I tell you a story, James?" She caressed his cheek as he nursed. "I had a friend, a good friend and I broke her heart. She fell in love with someone I hated and I abandoned her. Then I helped others to hate her as well. It was only after she ran away that I realized what I had done. But it was too late. Now she is gone and I can't take back what I did. I never want you to be like that; I want you to stand by your friends unless they are being absolutely evil. I wish she could be here to be your godmother; I wish she could teach you Muggle math and history. I w-wish she was here to- to sing to you and lo- love you. You want to here something funny? I started to give books in- in mem- memory of her…"

She broke down. Harry heard her sobbing and came into the bright nursery. He gently lifted them both into his lap and held them, soothing her as she cried. They sat in the old fashioned rocker, falling asleep. She was awakened the next morning holding a squirming son and being held by her husband.

From the safety of her husband's arms, she thought about the last few years. Harry, Ron, Neville and Lucius hunting down the Death Eaters, most of whom were now in Azkaban. Draco went back to Hogwarts and finished his studies, then continued at The Alchemist's Academy of Potions, receiving a Potion's Grand Laurel, the highest rating a Potions Master can get. After Neville assisted with the capture of the Death Eaters, he renewed his acquaintance with his first love, Herbology, finishing his training and receiving an offer to teach the subject when Professor Sprout retired.

Then there was Ron. After Leilani had stabilized Susan and Ron were married. They then decided to learn about Muggles. The Ministry approved and so for three years they lived as Muggles under the watchful eye of Mrs. Figg. Susan learned housecrafts, history and the martial arts, while Ron concentrated on mechanics (for his dad), sports and gardening. They both learned musical instruments; Susan learned the harp and piano and Ron the dulcimer and recorder. When they returned to the magic world their home was a model of efficiency and love.

When they were done with their research they wrote a book _Muggle Life From the Magic Perspective_. It became the textbook for the Muggle studies class at Hogwarts.

Ginny had to smile at one of Susan's gifts to Kreacher. She had shrunk a Hoover and taught him to use it. He treated it like something Harry called a riding lawnmower. Susan charmed it to run on magic and vanish the rubbish in the bag. Kreacher loved it. He Hoovered once a week, riding it as if it were his own personal broom.

Ginny yawned. Draco would be here soon to give James another gift. Ever since the baby came he had been bringing family heirlooms to him.

"He is a Potter by birth, but from you Ginny, he is entitled to certain Black family gifts. They would have gone to Bellatrix's children had she had any. There are no hidden curses on them. Your father and Kingsley made sure. Besides the Blacks didn't curse their own." Draco gave him protective rattles, charmed blankets and a gold bracelet with a tracking charm on it. When Harry protested, his concern that Draco's children wouldn't have these things, Draco said, "I have the set given to Narcissa."

Ginny wondered if Draco would bring Blaise with him. She chuckled. Another lost soul brought home by loyalty. After his parents disowned him for not taking the Dark Mark, he had struggled to survive. Then, when the war ended, his family estates were confiscated, leaving him with nothing even though he did no wrong. For three years nothing was heard of him until a house elf of his family's found him living in squalor in the Muggle world. The elf, Dazy by name, took him to her new mistress. Susan hired the elf to work at the soda shop in Diagon Alley that she owned with Estee Daws, another Hufflepuff. When Susan saw him, she contacted the Malfoys and Severus Snape. Snape immediately left, coming back seconds later with toxin purging potions.

From that point on Blaise went to work for Lucius and was dragged (by Draco) to every event the group had.

Ginny's recollections were interrupted by James' morning cry for food. The same cries awakened a bleary eyed Harry. Kreacher came bustling in with the breakfast tray.

"Good morning, Master and Mistress! Master Harry's bath is ready and the post has arrived."

They untangled themselves and Harry headed for his bath. Ginny put a stasis charm on the food and tended her son. After he was fed and changed, she lay him on his blanket and settled down to read her mother's letter.

When Harry returned he found Ginny chuckling over the letter. She handed it to him with his coffee and dished out the food. "Thank Merlin, Kreacher can cook. I am NOT a morning person."

"Mmm." Harry acknowledged as he read the letter, his eyes widening. He looked at his wife. "She's not serious! Is she really learning weaving from the Peruvian natives?"

Ginny laughed. "Apparently she is. If you read further, Father is learning to throw bolos. He's brained himself four times."

As Harry continued reading the latest traveling diary from her parents she thought back to the last two years of school. _It had been so uncomfortable at home. When she returned home for Christmas, her seventh year, Ron was home as well. Their parents greetings had been loving but stilted. After a family dinner everyone went to bed and Ginny lay staring at the ceiling. She got up and went to Ron's room. _

"_Come on, we need to talk to Mum and Dad. They are still mad at us."_

"_I know Gin. But I can't blame them, I will always be mad at us. We killed her heart."_

_Ron sighed, running his hands through his hair as a lone tear ran down his face._

"_We have to talk to them. I need my parents back. Please Ron."_

_He nodded and the two went down stairs to find their parents sitting on the couch._

_Ginny sat on the floor by her father and Ron took a low stool at his mother's feet._

_It was Ron that spoke first. "Mum, Dad? Are you ever going to forgive us?" His voice cracked as he spoke._

_Arthur Weasley looked at his children. He sighed. "It's not you. You two are the culmination of generations of hate. I am as ashamed of us as I am of you. It broke my heart to see how well we taught you to hate." Ginny watched as her father broke down._

That night had been the turning point. The four of them talked all night , crying, hugging, and forgiving each other.

That had led to this. Their children, the children's spouses and the family's friends purchased the couple a honeymoon. A world tour, complete with Port key capabilities, was the perfect rest after a terrible war.

They had been traveling for the last four years. They were now in Peru and, in pure Weasley fashion, made friends with the locals, both Magic and Muggle. They wrote letters to their children everyday, often sending home souvenirs and examples of local arts. The latest craze had been Muggle crafts and weaponry. Bill received exotic pyramid models; his wife Fleur, rare perfumes; Charlie had to explain the working, fire-breathing dragon figures to his fellow researchers. Their father was constantly sending the twins supplies for the joke shop and Percy received books on traditions and wizarding laws. Ron loved the games, both board and physical, and he and the others took full advantage of the weaponry he was sent.

Although Ginny loved sports and excelled in them, she loved the fiber plants and exotic fruits her mother sent her more than anything. When she moved into Grimmauld Place after her wedding she started remodeling. She transformed the top floor attic into a house-top greenhouse. The samples her mother sent her helped fill it with tropical beauties.

Her mother's fascination with Muggle crafts helped decorate a sitting room with lovely pieces from all over the world. Her father sent Harry a lot of Magical weapons used to fight the Dark Arts. Harry's study was filled with these weapons and on occasion Remus, Draco, Lucius, Ron and the others would sit talking for hours about the foreign methods.

Ginny still had reservations about Slytherins, but the Malfoys, Blaise and Goyle were showing her that not all Slytherins had hearts of stone.

You were a good friend

They don't make 'em quite like you

And in my memory

You'll always be a good, good friend to me

Kenny Rogers


	9. Chapter 9

**I never imagined the Hufflepuff Cellar as stodgy. Thus the name of the chapter refers to a fun place that produces happy people. **

**Chapter 7 – I Know a Place – Aug 1997 – Sept. 2006**

Neville looked at the blonde in his arms. Hannah was put in charge of getting the 5th years and younger out of Hogwarts. She and Michael Datton of Ravenclaw took it seriously; even stupefying several who tried to sneak back into the castle.

Touching her face, he was grateful to know she hadn't been in the battle. He couldn't loose her too. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the scene in the Headmaster's office.

_After Goyle left, Neville turned on the others in the room. "She was our friend! All she did was help. She loved you three," gesturing to Ron, Harry and Ginny, "like brothers and sister and she respected the three of you," he snarled at the Headmaster, McGonagall and Professor Snape. "Idiotic house loyalties wouldn't have stopped her from being loyal to you if you started caring for Slytherins."_

_Neville continued on his rampage about honor and loyalty for another half hour, until a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Go find Hannah." Luna said quietly._

_"Yah, I think I'll go find my wife. Are you coming?"_

_Luna looked at the teachers, "No there are others who need attention."_

_He nodded, pecked her on the cheek and left. As he did he heard the words, "Wait! Did he just say wife?" He smirked, but didn't stop._

_He walked past the gates of Hogwarts and Port Keyed to The Lion and Dragon Inn. Room 24 was theirs. When he walked into the suite, she was waiting,_

_"Nev," she said, holding out her hands to him. He walked to her and dragged her down with him as he hit the floor. She was in his lap, her arms around his head as it rested on her chest. They rocked there while he sobbed his heart out._

_"She's gone, Hannah. All she ever did was help me and she wouldn't let me help her what will I do without my friend?" He looked at his wife, his sea green eyes red rimmed and blood shot._

_"You'll live. You'll honor her memory and her loyalty. You'll teach our children bravery, love, forbearance and charity for others."_

_"And you will teach them hard work and loyalty, right?"_

_"She smiled, " Yes."_

"Hannah?" he whispered, closing his eyes on his memories.

"Mm. What is it Nev?"

"Can we name our first daughter after Hermione?"

"Yes, Nev, in about eight months."

"Good, I – wait what?"

She sat up and smiled. "Did you really think that I would be so willing to evacuate with the kids without good reason? That's not very loyal of a Hufflepuff."

He flipped her over, putting his hands on her belly. "A little life? Here? Wait! Does this mean no more sex?"

Hannah laughed at the pitiful expression on his face for a while before pushing onto his back and showing him he was wrong. When they could speak again she said, "No it doesn't mean no sex. It means in about three months I may become insatiable."

He quirked an eyebrow. "That's a bad thing?"

She swatted him and they spent the rest of the night talking and making love.

* * * * * * * *

The next three years saw many changes for them. At first Mrs. Longbottom was a bit irritated with her grandson. But she warmed up to Hannah quickly. She understood that he was trying to protect them from Death Eaters by keeping the marriage a secret.

The two of them attended and helped rebuild Hogwarts until Hannah was too far along to go comfortably. Neville continued to help, taking his Apparition test and going back and forth from the manor, and getting her schoolwork and turning completed papers.

Hermione Alice Longbottom came into the world in March. By that time peace had been made between him, his ex-roommates and Draco. It wasn't until Neville saw him holding Leilani up to the window to see the baby that Neville truly accepted his repentance. He went back to Hannah's room and sat next to his wife. While she rested from fourteen hours of labor he let his mind wander to the day he took Dominic away from Draco, to that day in Pickford's office.

_Pickford was Chief of the Warlock's Court, the court second only to the Wizengamot. The Warlock's Court was a civil court, handling wills, deeds, contracts and marital and dissolution proceedings. Neville remembered the ugly glint in the man's eyes that day._

_"You knew these people. This should be fulfilling for you. A good bit of vengeance."_

_Neville never liked the man, he liked him even less as he opened the scroll and read it. "Why would this please me? That child has been his anchor and hope. The Malfoys take good care of him."_

_Pickford's face got ugly. His eyes narrowed and for a second Neville was reminded of Umbridge. The similarities were there, but for different reasons. For her, the desperate need for order was the cause of her cruelty; for him, it was retribution. He lorded his power over anyone (on either side of the war) who couldn't defend themselves. He was a bully._

_"You are an apprentice Auror! You will do as I say."_

_Neville broke the chain of command after hearing this and went to see Kingsley. But even though he was Minister of Magic, he could do nothing. He explained that while Pickford's motivations were unacceptable, the law was the law._

_Ashamed of what he was going to do to a broken man, Neville went to the Malfoys. He watched Draco fall apart. He himself was broken-hearted as he took the little boy away, sobbing._

_When he arrived at home, Hannah greeted him with bread dough in her hands and surprise in her eyes. "Isn't that Hermione's little brother? I thought Draco was taking care of him."_

_"Pickford," he spat the man's name as he cuddled the unhappy boy, "found 'Mione's will! So I guess he dug deeper and found her parents will. Hannah, I'm sorry, I have to go to see Greg Goyle tomorrow. The Ministry tracked him down. He's in Greece."_

_Hannah nodded. " How long will you be gone?"_

_"Don't know. He's living in Mycenae." She looked confused. "It's a hidden island, only wizarding kind and their families live there."_

_After they ate dinner, Dominic fell into a troubled sleep and the Longbottoms relaxed. Neville told her that the restoration at Hogwarts was going well and that the greenhouses were looking much better._

_There was a lull in the conversation and something occurred to Hannah. "Nev, why does Pickford hate the Malfoys?"_

_"Pickford is a bully. If a person is down he will kick them harder. If a person is an authority figure he grovels before them and abuses any who try to flout him. He went to school with Lucius Malfoy, I found out, and as I understand he tried to be in the 'power' group. Lucius treated him with utter contempt. Now Pickford has power and Lucius is just trying to keep his son alive. Who better to abuse?"_

_The next day found Neville Portkeying to France, then Italy, mainland Greece, and then a flying carpet ride to Mycenae._

_It was a beautiful island. The regular mode of transport was carpet. He saw thestrals pulling a few carriages and, to his shock, hippogriff and flying horse mounts. He made inquiries at the Forum building and then another quick carpet ride to a majestic villa close to the cliffs overlooking the sea._

_Neville rang the bell and a house elf answered. He was dressed in a deep yellow linen kiton with a Hermes cap perched between his ears._

_"Domo greets you, master, and is required to ask your business."_

_Neville answered. "I'm Apprentice Auror Neville Longbottom and I need to speak to Greg Goyle."_

_"Domo is to show Ministry officials to the Atrium. Master will follow?" Neville nodded and followed Domo through the airy house and into the center of the house. The lovely enclosed garden housed a bubbling fountain and a selection of safe healing and edible plants. A female house elf played near the fountain with two tiny house elf babies and a human baby boy._

_"Is that stranger masters little boy? Would he like to play with Master Quinn, Agapae, Kurzi and Pari?" she asked. Neville, in answer, handed the child down on the soft blanket. Agapae produced a large ball and then pulled a rattle out of her pink kiton. Dominic played while Domo brought a fruit drink and baklava to Neville._

_"Neville, what are you doing here?" Greg came into the garden, accepting the same refreshment from Domo. He motioned Neville to a couch and reclined on a matching one._

_Neville set his drink on the table between them and told his story. "About two weeks ago the Ministry found Hermione's will. According to it she left everything to you. I assume that she thought you would be disowned." At Greg's nod, Neville proceeded. "We never found her Gringotts key, I know you don't need the money, but-"_

_Greg stopped him. "When I need it, I'll speak to the goblins, until then let it sit. Unlike other vaults, mainly for storage, Hermoine set hers up a Muggle account. The goblins use the money for expeditions and caravans and pay her vault an interest."_

_"Never heard of such a thing. But that's not why I'm here. Greg, did you know that the week after you and she left her parents were killed in a automobile accident?" At the shake of his head, Neville continued. "They left Dominic to her which means he goes to you."_

_The swallow of juice that was going down his throat got stuck and he quickly gulped to keep from spewing it everywhere. Greg shuddered and said, "Why? One of the reasons she was so upset was that her parents feared she would hurt him and disowned her because she wouldn't give up her magic. How will I raise a Muggle child?"_

_"He's not a Muggle. He's a Metamorphmagus." Neville pointed at the boy's hair as it went every color of the rainbow. Greg chuckled._

_"They were so afraid her world would hurt him, it never occurred to them he would be a part of it."_ _Both chuckled at that._

_Agapae was overjoyed to be taking care of a new young master. And when the guardianship papers were signed, Neville returned home. _Neville fell asleep remembering.

The Longbottoms took the baby to his grandmother for blessing and she insisted that they live at the Manor. They remained there until he finished his Auror training. They moved to Diagon Alley when baby Hermione was one. When they did that, Neville reconnected with Professor Sprout. He found out that she was going on a botanical expedition to South America. She was in need of 'a Ministry-authorized bodyguard'. Neville laughed at her Slytherin-like sneer of contempt at those words.

But when he got home he thought about it. He was a fully trained Auror. He wouldn't stop her from doing what she wanted.

And so with a little coaxing of his wife and a LOT of coaxing at the Ministry, the family found themselves on their way to South America. It was what Neville figured. He spent a lot of time reining in the other Aurors and escorting the Professor to her haunts. He did that for two long years.

They came back to England fluent in Spanish and with a new baby boy, Anton Francis (Frank) Longbottom. With his love of Herbology resurrected and the encouragement of a relieved wife (chasing Dark wizards was so dangerous) he returned to school and completed training in Advanced Herbology, receiving the Rings of Artemesia in Herbology, Horticulture and Healing.

He studied privately, looking into the records of other ancient families and found that Lucius Malfoy had the original enchanted maps of Charlemagne's gardens. He, Hannah and Lucius transformed his (Neville's) family manor into a botanical garden, with Muggle and magic herbs, wand woods, culinary plants and fruit trees.

The year Leilani started Hogwarts; Neville accepted the position of assistant Professor of Herbology. Professor Sprout was easing him into his future position as Professor. She wasn't moving as fast as she used to so Neville was put in charge of teaching the more dangerous plants.

Little Hermione Longbottom, nicknamed Herry by her extended family, loved the greenhouses, but more she loved the afternoons spent helping Hagrid with his creatures. Her parents kept her and her three brothers out of the school itself, wanting it to be a new experience when they started there. Their little cottage stood on the shores of the Black Lake. Hannah taught the children, cared for their home and garden until two years later.

The Leaky Cauldron was up for sale.

When Hannah found out the Crabbe's were thinking of buying it, she was upset. Tom was an old friend and she wanted him to get an honest price. Neville suggested buying it and having them move to the family quarters.

"I know that when you were a child you went to Muggle school and I know that you want ours to go as well. I can Floo home most nights and there will be more children around ours." Hannah agreed and they bought and moved into the Leaky Cauldron.

She convinced Tom to stay on to show her the ropes. She saw a lot of Susan and Ron and helped get their brood into Muggle school as well.

Three years of internship ended with Neville becoming Herbology Professor. He continued to enlarge the collection and cultivation of many more exotic and magical plants. Neville incorporated small amounts of Muggle geography and history into his classes. He requested that the librarian place certain Muggle plant encyclopedias in the main library.

Neville wore his D.A. coin on a chain around his neck. On the back it said Shooting stars never fade, they just burn too brightly to be caught

It's a swingin' place, a cellar full of noise…

I know a place we can go

Petula Clark


	10. Interlude

**Interlude the Second – Mini timeline**

**Okay so I blew it. This synopsis was supposed to be part of a mini timeline leading up to Chapter Eight and should have been placed after Chapter Seven. **

The first seven chapters were memories. Memories of the events leading to the death of Hermione.

The next four chapters plus an interlude are a positioning of the players and a timeline between the school years of my characters, a sort of 'what happened to them' shot.

Here is a synopsis of the events.

6th year : Draco seduces Hermione.

Harry, Ginny and Ron abandon her for it.

Hermione discovers the reality of her relationship with Draco (to her view) and breaks up with him.

She leaves with Goyle.

She gets the tattoo of the Delphin Rose and seduces Snape.

She and Goyle leave to see the world.

The Battle of Hogwarts take place the August after their sixth year.

Voldemort uses the killing curse on Hermione and she falls over a cliff.

Her body is never found.

Voldemort is killed by Harry Potter.

After this time period Dumbledore died of natural causes. McGonogall died from the complications of the curses she received during the Trio's fifth year. Flitwick died of old age.

* * *

**Amilcare Ponchielli wrote this piece to be played in his opera La Gioconda. The name is what attracted me as a way to tell time. **

**Interlude the Second – Part Two- Dance of the Hours**

The Weasleys survived the war. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley relaxed for the first time in almost thirty years. Their family sent them on a world tour and they ended up living in Peru until the birth of Lily Luna Potter.

Bill and Fleur were married the summer before Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts and lived in Shell Cottage. Because of Bill's partial infection by Greyback during the battle that caused Voldemort's fall and Fleur's brewing abilities, they started a colony for werewolves willing to take the Wolfsbane Potion. These people found pay by informing the Ministry of the details of their turning and descriptions of the animals who turned them. In the end these people were approached for more sensational literature also, and found pay in that as well.

Charlie stayed with his dragons, and was joined by many who wanted to forget the agonies of war. To them, researching dragons was calmer.

Percy and his family healed the breach when they found out, at the battle, of his impersonation of Nagini. He was brought home, and the family was whole once again.

Fred lost the woman he loved in the attack at Hogwarts. She had given birth at the school due to complications that Fred trusted to Madame Pomfrey's attention. Their little girl was a little over a week old when the Death Eaters got into the infirmary and killed Fred's wife as a blood traitor. He found his child hidden with the infirmary elves and, with them, wept for his wife. He took his daughter, Alexandra Isabel Weasley, and mourned. He never remarried. Lexie, as her family called her, had jade green eyes, burgundy hair, an unfreckled face and was the image of her great-grandmother Black.

George married Angelina Johnson. He and Fred made their joke shop able to support themselves, their parents and their sibling's projects.

Dudley Dursley broke all contact with his parents when he married a pretty French witch. It happened like this. The family was all but kidnapped by Aurors after a Death Eater attack killed the wrong family while seeking revenge for Voldemort's death. Because of the unco-operative behavior of the older Dursleys, the Aurors moved them to France and were forced to place them under house arrest. During that time, Dudley fell in love with a French Auror in training, Angelique Devereaux. After it was deemed safe for the Dursleys to return, they had to have their memories modified. All they remembered was that they took a very long trip to French Rivera and that 'the ungrateful prat' was marrying one of Potter's kind.

The Greengrasses remained neutral during the war. As a result no pureblood family from either side was interested in their two pretty daughters, despite the large dowries that accompanied them. Draco's betrothal to Astoria, at the age of thirteen, was honored even though the Greengrasses offered to end it. (Mr. Greengrass felt that it would make it better for the Malfoys.) But Draco liked both Daphne and Astoria and thought that maybe he would love her, as she deserved. His status as a traitor to Voldemort didn't help the family's standing, but it secured her future. To the shock of her parents, Daphne took a job as the executive assistant to Minister Shacklebolt.

By Leilani Malfoy's seventh year most of the Death Eaters had been caught. Greyback was still on the loose. Narcissa Malfoy managed to escape after her capture and was joined by Crabbe Sr. and the Parkinsons (minus Pansy). They were aided by a recruit from Poland, one Rostoff, and he helped them evade capture. Sadly they found a few followers and caused trouble around the world.

Pansy Parkinson lost everything in the war. She refused to go with her parents and disappeared. She escaped to America only to be blackmailed by an abusive Muggle man who saw her perform magic. By the time she escaped him she was emotionally and spiritually broken. She arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with four very young children and heavily pregnant. She went into labor that night and nearly died.

Hannah and Neville cared for her and her children. When her husband arrived looking for her, the Ministry intervened. Despite their discovery of his being a Muggle, they incarcerated him in Azkaban. He was the only Muggle ever imprisoned there. The Ministry worried that he would be missed. He never was.

Pansy grew better, but was always timid and scared. The only times she showed the spirited behavior that she had at Hogwarts was in defense, either physically or verbally, of any child being abused. She lived at the Leaky and supported herself and her family with her paintings.

* * *

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Part Three – Symphonie Fantastique**

**This piece, written by Hector Berlioz, is a creepy piece of music. At least to me. It reminds me of old horror flicks. So when I thought of the Encampment this was the music going through my head. If I may have your attention for a few moments. **

**The Encampment**

Imagine:

One monster, Caliban by name. He is tall with an unkempt gray-brown head of hair and a grizzled beard and mustache. He was a boxer in his youth and still maintains his physique. But it is the cruel, cold, inhuman yellow eyes that strike fear into all he controls. He is a powerful wizard with grotesque appetites and vices. His father molded Caliban from a young age; pulling his vices out, feeding them, teaching him vicious and ruthless cunning, using his son's great intelligence to do even greater harm.

Caliban's father, Eryx, started the Encampment. He blackmailed magical families for the use of their children in his 'games'. When these children produced offspring, they were Obliviated and the infants taken away. How? He simply threatened them with exposure. By the time Caliban became Top Controller (by killing Eryx when he became weak) the Encampment held over three hundred individuals. Men, trained in cruelty from birth; their women, some equally as cruel, their harems of lesser subservient wives and the slaves.

The Encampment itself appears opulent; large luxurious tents, airy bathing chambers and comfortable clothing. But observe a little closer: the fear in the eyes of the weak, the hate and lust of the strong, the barely concealed bodies of the slaves and their clearly visible bruising. Collars and shackles without chains are worn by the slaves and lesser harem mates. These are used by the Controllers to claim ownership and control movements.

The Controllers, as Caliban's inner circle are called, carry short whips and switches; which they use freely on whomever they please.

By the tradition of Eryx's family and ancestors, no child is safe over the age of twelve. At the whim of the parents or Controllers, they are sold, rented, married or join a harem.

The Encampment is ruled with an iron fist. If any show independence or courage, they are broken, emotionally and physically. Caliban moves the group around periodically. From the tundra of Canada to the frozen wastes of Siberia on to the swamps of Louisiana, he has moved them all over the world. The plains of Kansas to the fiery heat of the Serengeti; nowhere is inaccessible to the Portkey. This charmed set of ropes puts them down in exactly the same placement in which they left.

No decision is made in any breeding unit without the approval of Caliban. His cruelty even reaches to first night privileges with the brides. He cares nothing for his children inside or outside his unit and will carry on his vices with any over the age of twelve. Only one person doesn't fear him: his mother. To her, he is vermin. With her magic, even stronger than his, she helps to heal and with the occasional escape attempts.

Caliban cannot harm her. For while this place seems lawless in all ways, there are oaths and rules that cannot be broken.

_**Excerpt from the Secret Laws **_

…_while a husband, or wife if she is a Controllier, may beat their spouse into submission, they may never raise a hand to their mother._

_No child may be taken before the age of twelve. Before this age, they have no carnal knowledge and are sacred. They may not be touched._

_Water, the prime concern, is never stolen from another; the punishment is death. As much as an individual can carry is that person's allotment _

_Stealing from family, if discovered, is punishable by enslavement or recompense twice the amount taken. _

_Buying possessions with another's money is forbidden, the purchase is given to the original possessor of the money…_

There is no alcohol at the Encampment. But once every two months Lust potion is blended with Lunacy (an outlawed mix of potions that causes a reaction like inebriation) and forced down the throats of everyone twelve and over. The ensuing orgy lasts two days.

There is no joy, no happiness and rarely love in this place.

Caliban enjoys luring the unsuspecting of both the Muggle and Magic worlds to his hell. He controls them with fear and utilizes the learning done at the camp to further their fear. Everyone reads and learns, but only what Caliban wants. They hide in the Muggle world and kidnap Muggleborns and Muggles as slaves. The people know the Muggle world and use it without attracting notice. The Magic world is their home though, and for them the Magic people are easier to ensnare.

Think of this as a place of sadness and horror.

The only thing needed from this place is escape.

To any concerned readers: I have no experience with instances of this nature, except the horrific and heartbreaking images and words of honorable writers and journalists. I needed a cult. Something to run from and this is one of the chapters that caused me to make this fic have an M rating. There will be warnings during the few chapters that involve Caliban or the Encampment. canonfan.


	11. Chapter 10

**If anyone has ever seen this video they will understand why I chose the title. **

**Chapter 8 – My Blue Angel - 2002**

The gray wolf raced over the fields. His wolf being single-minded of purpose. He must find her. The cubs needed her. Over fields, pastures and through forests he hunted. If his friends were here, they would have helped him. He howled at the moon in sorrow for them.

The full moon brightened the landscape as he ran. But he hunted uncaring of the world around him. Hours passed and at last he stopped. One last howl and he collapsed in sorrow.

The early pink dawn revealed a man, naked, curled in a tight ball. A tall blonde man approached him, tossed a warm soft cloak over him and sat down, his eyes closing to wait. Hours later his eyes opened as the man next to him stirred.

"You have to stop this, Remus. Teddy is getting scared and Aurora needs you."

Remus looked at his wife's cousin. "My children need me as a man. You try to convince the wolf not to hunt, Draco."

Remus looked into the haunted eyes of his former student. Hermione's death changed him, but it was the battle at Hogwarts that changed Lucius' ways. He invited the Lupins to live on his property and reinstated Andromeda's inheritance, giving her what was left, and it was quite a bit, of Narcissa's dowry. The Lupins had accepted his offer; Remus wasn't permitted to work and Nymphadora (Dora) was pregnant and hadn't been able to work. Draco ignored and avoided the newly born Teddy until Leilani was found, then he began to look after both children. Leilani was fascinated with the baby and his constantly changing hair. Dora became pregnant again and when Aurora was born, a golden-eyed princess with midnight hair, Draco enjoyed watching them and his sister interact.

Remus noticed the bag of clothing he brought and Draco closed his eyes in weariness as the man dressed. Remus spoke as he finished, "How long have you been looking for me?"

"Since the moon set around three this morning. Leilani and the house elves are with the kids."

Remus put his head in his hands. Someone else minding his cubs; yet another reminder that she was gone forever.

_Aurora was a year old when Dora returned to work. Remus was subject to the foul laws against werewolves, and Dora refused to take Lucius' charity. For three months everything was fine, then Rosier and Rookwood escaped from Azkaban. Alistair Moody, Dora, Harry and Ron began tracking them. When they finally caught up with them, Dora took off after Rosier by herself and Harry raced after her. When Ron and Moody found them, Rosier was aiming his wand at an unconscious Harry. After stunning the Death Eater, the two men searched for Dora; finding her hit by so many hexes she was unrecognizable. _

_She survived in the critical curse ward for a fortnight, long enough to say goodbye to her husband. Because of the physical damage, strong glamours were placed on her so that she could see her children._

_He held her the night she died. She had been lying on the bed while he read to her from the chair provided him. He looked up when she said his name. Re-Remus? Hold me, I'm so cold. I need you." _

_He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. "I love you, Dora. You know that right?" _

"_Yes. It's getting dark." He looked around the brightly lit room and tightened his hold. But he felt the life slowly slipping away from her. "Dora? Dora?" _

"_I love you, Remus," she whispered. And then she was gone. _

Never enough time. Remus shook with tears until Draco placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let me take you home, cousin, please."

Remus looked up at Draco, realizing how much the young man had changed. Draco saw his cousin's husband as family; he had laid down generations of pureblood prejudice and accepted the werewolf. He struggled to walk on his own until Draco reached around him, supporting his weight, saying, "Remus, you have family. Let us help."

He nodded, letting Draco support him as they walked to the cottage. Remus looked at the small tree Dora planted just before she was killed. It was a cherry, her favorite. He wondered if he would ever be able to eat one again. The knot in his stomach grew to massive proportions, and it was all he could do not to collapse as he walked to the house.

The knot continued to intensify as tears threatened to slip out of his eyes. He was walking to the home that he and Dora had made for their family. This was the home that had been safe and comfortable; now to him, it was a purgatory filled with memories of a happy life. For a moment his inner voice tried to tell him his children lived; then it was silenced by a wolf snarl, his inner wolf reminding him, against Remus' will, that his mate was gone and his children only had a werewolf to rely on. His eyes stung as he remembered her laughing as she hung her Muggle posters and his paintings. Lancing pain continued to hit him as he walked through the brightly decorated rooms. It was cheery and happy, and all he wanted to do was weep. Weep for the life he hadn't been able to give her due to stupid laws. It was killing Remus to be in this place.

Lucius was seated, his head behind his Daily Prophet while Leilani played with Teddy and Aurora. They glanced up as Draco all but carried Remus up the stairs.

He collapsed on the bed as Draco called a house elf. "Get a bath drawn. Add healing potions and bring Wolfsbane potion."

"Warti will get," he said as he popped out.

"For the sake of my dignity, I will do the rest myself."

Draco nodded. "Yes well, I will assist you in getting up and please, Remus, take the healing potions."

Remus nodded as Draco helped him rise and he watched as the older man started for the bathroom. "Remus." Draco warned as he raised his brow at the potions. Remus turned and upended the potion into his mouth, Draco nodded chuckling at the face he made, "It's not Wolfsbane, Remus, it can't be that bad."

"I hate fake watermelon flavoring. That's disgusting!"

Draco left him, and he stripped and settled into the healing waters. His body was fit and scarred. Dora had liked it. He jerked as tears slipped down his cheeks. _No more self-pity,_ he thought. He knew he needed to do better.

He closed his eyes. It was amazing to have a family. His parents had always loved him but at the same time feared what he could do. It had been a source of pain to him that they never lived to see the control of Wolfsbane potion. That same reticence was evident in the beginning of the Lupin's stay at the Malfoys.

It was Leilani who changed all that. With the curiosity of an eight year old she followed him one full moon.

_The Wolfsbane kept him from hunting her but she watched him transform. Her silver eyes glowed with fascination and she showed no fear. The wolf howled to hunt her, but his human mind overcame the urge. The next morning, after a frantic search, Draco found them; the little girl fast asleep, in a tree, a few feet from the big bad wolf._

_Remus panicked. The Malfoys were upset to say the least. Draco shouted at his father about 'that monster running loose' and then quietly suggesting a leash. His father snapped that Remus was a man not a monster, until Remus disagreed. 'I am a monster. Draco is right, I should leave.'_

_A blonde explosion charged her brother, interrupting the conversation. A kick and a hard slap and Draco yelped, glaring at the rage-filled child._

'_He not monster! He takes medicine and get better! He not hurt me! She monster!' she said pointing to the only picture of Narcissa in the manor; the one that Abraxas Malfoy permanently charmed to the wall._

'_Oh little one, I am a monster' Remus looked at the child as she stomped to him and climbed into his lap, saying 'Not monster, you are cousin.'_

_The fierce look she gave her father and brother said it all. She knew real monsters. People who reveled in hurting her and others. People who hid behind masks of beauty and culture._

Remus' musings ended as he rose from the bath. He dressed and went downstairs. He sat down in his old Muggle easy chair and closed his eyes. He opened them again when a weight was set in his lap. Aurora cuddled herself in her father's lap as Teddy climbed into his lap. Leilani patted Aurora on the head and skipped out of the room.

Warti arrived with a large breakfast tray. Aurora insisted on 'gibbin Da betfest'. Teddy helped and Remus, too tired and sad to fight, just let them. When he finished the tray vanished and the three of them just sat listening to the birds outside the open window.

Draco returned after his breakfast and found them sitting there. Leilani was coloring and she looked up smiling. Draco winked at her and said, "Remus?" The man's eyes opened and Draco continued, "Father was hoping that you would have lunch with us."

"All of us?"

"Leilani, Teddy and Aurora will eat in the nursery, a pizza party, Tizzy called it." Tizzy was an elf that had served Muggleborns after the war. "We will be having lunch with Severus and Father wants you to stay in the greenhouse tonight." Remus objected. Sometimes even with Wolfsbane potion he would do damage. Draco put his hand up at the first sign of refusal, "We have a strong dose of Calming draught."

"Calming draught doesn't work with Wolfsbane potion."

Draco sighed, a miserable, deep sigh, ripped from his chest. Remus could hear the tears threatening to choke his voice. "Did- did you know that Hermione had already chosen her seventh year term paper? That she," another of those shuddering sighs controlled his tears, "she chose to find a way to make Wolfsbane work with Calming draught? From the fourth year she was doing research. I found an old journal of hers. It chronicled her research and lab work on merging the two potions." Remus watched as the young man's head bowed and his shoulders shook with his tears. Sometimes Remus thought that he saved it all for moments like these when his wife wasn't around. Remus knew she couldn't cope with these reminders of Hermione. Draco cared for her, not as much as he loved Hermione but she was a good wife and he respected her.

Remus started. Draco was speaking again. "After I found the journal, I gave it to Bill Weasley. His wife Fleur earned top laurels at a French potions academy, so she worked with it. About six months ago a family arrived at the Weasleys. They had all been bitten, even their six month old daughter. The father of this family saw the journal notes and offered to their jenny pig-"

"Guinea pig, Draco."

"Right. The first couple of attempts were bad, but after the third try it worked. It seems the baby barely responds to regular Wolfsbane, but she is doing really well with the combination." Draco released another sigh; "Hermione would have gotten into every potions journal in the wizarding world if she had finished."

Remus agreed to meet them for lunch. The children looked forward to visiting the large manor. They didn't go there often, it was too easy to get lost, Dora had jokingly said. Oh, it was a joke until it took two hours to find Teddy one day. After that Dora insisted a house elf stay with the kids at all times.

When they arrived, both children ran to Severus Snape with a cry of 'Uncle Sev' and attacked him, nearly knocking the cold man onto the floor. Remus and Draco retrieved the two while Snape brushed of his gray robes. Most would have been surprised at the color, but the Malfoy men were grateful for Leilani's sake; the color black still frightened her.

They enjoyed a peaceful lunch after the kids stopped explaining everything in the world to Snape and were taken away to the nursery. The conversation was relaxing and Remus was starting to feel better emotionally when Aurora ran to him sobbing, "I want Mum, I want Mum." He winced and held her as she sobbed. Leilani came in followed by Teddy.

"I'm sorry, Cousin Remus. We were watching Mr. Weasley's special remembral projection of _The Dragon and the Princess_ and we came to the part about the shieldmaiden and Aurora was scared."

"It's all right. I'll keep her for now, you two finish your projection." He settled his daughter as the other two ran to the nursery. "I'm sorry Severus, please continue."

"I came today," Snape said. "for two reasons. As you know I have been instated as the new Headmaster," the adults nodded and he continued. "I will no longer be teaching, which will of course delight and thrill all the children of the land. So the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is open. I'm offering it to you, Remus. the year you taught was the best class we had."

"And what will the parents say? I am a werewolf."

Snape smiled. A real, honest, happy smile, it always surprised people. "Minster Shacklebolt, after the ousting of Scrimgoeger and his crew, repealed Umbridge's bill and quite a few like it. However, in order to do that, he had to make a deal, an agreement, with the conservative wing. Any werewolf willing to take Wolfsbane potion can work. They are given a year-long trial period. How much leniency they are given for their condition is up to their employers. It was the best Shacklebolt could do and with all the prejudices against them- well let's just use a Muggle term- it's a bunch of crap. Well Hogwarts is paving the way. Part of the law states that werewolves receive two thirds pay, the other third goes to any damage that is caused by them. That's on paper, and only on paper. You will receive full pay and chambers at the school to transform. I also have two registered Animagi who are willing to accompany you in the greenhouse during the warm months. You're a brilliant teacher, Remus. I want you there. If there is a concern about your classes, Potter has offered to cover for you during your recuperation times."

"Remus, Teddy and Aurora would be safe from any of the people Dora put in Azkaban and you wouldn't feel dependant. I know you feel beholden to me for the 'charity' of the cottage."

Remus looked at Lucius, a little ashamed at what appeared to be ungrateful behavior, but he felt useless. Now here was a way to stop that feeling. Aside from his marriage, his years at Hogwarts were the best of his life. He thought of his children in new surroundings without the constant reminder of their mother. He didn't want them to forget her, but the pain wasn't easing, and at Hogwarts they would have wonderful memories without the continuous reminder of loss.

"I need to think." Snape nodded at his words. " I'll need to know by the beginning of August." Remus acknowledged his statement with a nod and carried a sleeping Aurora upstairs. He played with his son till nightfall.

He went to the greenhouse and stripped. He lay down under his cloak and swallowed the potions. He gagged over the flavor and closed his eyes.

The transformation was less painful. He closed his eyes as the wolf took over.

But this time it was different. His mind relaxed and he slept.

For the first time in his transformed state he dreamed. His human side chased their mate. He caught her and laughing they made love under the noonday sun. He was happy.

Then she rose and looked at him. "Remus, look at the castle. Isn't it beautiful? Take the job my love. Teach. You were always happiest teaching." She walked away. Looking back she said, with a sad smile, "Please live again, Beloved. You can't mourn me forever. Stop looking for me; our children need you." The dream melted away slowly and Remus slept dreamlessly the rest of the night.

Remus awakened the next morning, rested and in little pain. He thought about his dream. He could still smell her perfume, feel her soft skin, hear her merry voice. He thought of her words and he cried as he had when James and Lily died and when Sirius died. _You were happiest when teaching,_ that's what she said.

"Then I'll teach." And he got up to face the day.

Looking for my blue angel  
The same one that flew from my arms last night  
If you see my blue angel  
Tell her that heaven without her feels like hell tonight

Aaron Tippin


	12. Chapter 11

**When I wrote this chapter, I had no idea that this had been a pairing. I just thought it was an odd combination. Odd but fun. And with Luna's insights, she is a bit spooky.**

**Chapter 9 – Spooky – August 1997- July 2009**

1997

Luna Lovegood raced down to the dungeons. Professor Snape had fled the Headmasters office just after the Weasleys and Harry had left. She knew he was hurt, more than he said. Even as she knew this, she also knew in her soul that he would never ask for help, not now. For the past few months Luna watched him grow more and more guilty. The longer Hermione was gone the worse he became. The pain, sorrow and guilt were killing him. She knew; she recognized her father's behavior after her mother died.

As she approached his classroom, she slowed to compose herself. She knew he didn't like a disheveled appearance or heavy breathing. She slowed her breathing, smoothed her robes and pushed her hair back. She straightened and knocked on the door. "Professor Snape?"

There was no answer. She went through the classroom to his private sitting room passing the worn and comfortable surroundings to the bedchamber on the other side. Snape looked up as she entered the room. "What are you doing here?" his cold voice not even fazing her.

"You're hurt. I know you are and I know you won't get help. You think you don't deserve it."

Snape sat; shoulders hunched, the blood starting to drench his black robes, and sighed. "I don't. Just go away."

"No," the young Ravenclaw said. Without a word she took off her cloak and blouse. Under was a modest strapped T-shirt and stirrup pants. They were perfect for fighting, she had told her friends and now they wouldn't get in her way. She walked up to him and started to unbutton his robes.

"Miss Lovegood, what are you doing?"

Without stopping she said. "I am removing your clothing so I can see your wound. I am going to treat it. If you force me to use it, I should tell you, my full body bind is quite thorough."

Snape watched her cloudy eyes concentrate. Not caring what happened to him, he let her undress him to his boxers. He deserved this. He let her do this, believing that she would tell others about the scars on his body and how ridiculous and old he looked. He was distracted when she gently put his arm around her neck and let it rest on her shoulder. She carefully cleaned the wound with her wand and added a salve she had used on other injuries. His hand accidentally brushed her bare forearm. _Soft,_ he thought,_ so soft. Just like Lily's. She's a student,_ he reminded himself. She brought his arm down and, getting up, went to his closet and potions cupboard. She returned with his nightshirt, slippers and a healing potion in her hands. He swallowed the potion and took the clothing from her. He went to his bath chamber, bathed and changed. He returned believing she would be gone.

He was wrong.

There was light meal waiting for him, his bed was neatened and she was plumping up his pillows.

He sat down and ate. Then he noticed her transfigure a chair into a small bed. "Miss Lovegood? What exactly is that?"

"A bed, Professor. Wow, you must have lost more blood than I thought."

"You are NOT sleeping here, young lady! You are fifteen-"

"Sixteen."

"What?"

"I'm sixteen, Professor. Look," she glared at him as she spoke, her hands on her hips, her tone the same as it was when people insulted her father or _The Quibbler_. "I stay here or you go to the infirmary. You may open that wound in the night. So which shall it be? The privacy of your own room or the infirmary, where you will be ogled by every student, teacher and healer still at Hogwarts."

Luna knew that she struck a cord. He would stay in his quarters and so would she. He ate and then he went to bed. In seconds he was fast asleep. Luna put out the lights and lay down on her bed. She stayed awake and in the dark she watched him sleep.

Sometime in the night she fell asleep, because she jerked awake at the sound of his cries. He was lost in a nightmare. She shook him hard as he yelled _Stop it! You don't mean it! It hurts!_

He came awake with a snarl, pinning her to the wall, his hand around her neck, his eyes flashing. She didn't fight. The rage left his eyes; he released her and curled into a tight ball on his bed. She eased from the wall and went to the Potions cupboard. She returned and handed him a vial of Calming Draught. He drained it, uncaring. As he lay back down, he said, "I helped kill her."

"I'm sure that's not true, go to sleep."

"I wish I could let you see how wrong your faith in me really is."

Luna smiled and stroked his silky hair out of his face. How little he knew. "Professor, close your eyes and open your mind. Show me this pain."

"You have this talent?" at her nod, he sighed, suddenly not wanting to rob her of her innocence. He looked into the cloud colored eyes and closed his black ones. Feeling her gentle, soft hands stroking the hair out of his face, he relaxed and fell asleep. She continued to stroke he face as she began to sing her delicate incantation.

In seconds she gently pressed past the emerald veils of his mind.

_She was standing in his classroom. He was working at his desk. She smiled, loving his thirst for knowledge. She turned as the door opened. Hermione came into the room in a blue-green cloak. There was a cruel glint in her eye and a smirk on her face._

"_Get out Granger. I'm not in the mood."_

"_In the mood for what? Making me feel bad? Hurting me? Taunting me? Oh no, Professor Snape," she sneered. "The tables are about to be turned."_

_And turned they were. Using every piece of information Hermione had learned from Harry, Sirius and even Remus, she taunted him. She tortured him. She set out to enrage him. In the cruelest way she used her knowledge. The first taunts were about Lily and the Marauders 'Did it hurt, when she chose someone so inferior to you? Tell me, Snivellus, did it?' Then it was Voldemort. 'You followed a liar,' she laughed, cold and clear. 'And you lost everything, all for power. Didn't get any, did you? What a pity that you were to weak to get vengeance,' she taunted. 'How did it feel? Everyone trusting a werewolf instead of you? Not feel like a whole man? Want to get revenge? For them? For all of Gryffindor's abuse and cruelty? Can you do it, Snivellus? Well can you?'_

_Luna felt his rage. Black uncontrollable rage. She watched as he hit Hermione, knocking her to the floor. 'Is that the best you can do? I really expected more from Voldemort's right hand. Am I going to have to tell people that the big bad Potion's Master is too pathetic and whipped by Dumbledore to take a girls taunts- aahh!'_

_As Hermione hit the floor a riding crop had appeared in Snape's hand. In the midst of the girl's taunt he hit her. Luna flinched. The blows were raining down on bare skin. The blonde girl watched the memory in shock. Hermione was nude under that cloak, and the crop was drawing blood. He continued hitting her till the blood flowed down her body. Snape stared at her and dropped the crop. Luna staggered as Hermione said ' Well, what are you waiting for? Finish what you started! What's wrong, Snivellus, not up to it?' causing Snape to attack her. Luna shuddered when she realized that Hermione had planned this and was enjoying the sex._

_The grunts and cries made her look the other way. Luna caught a distortion out of the corner of her eye. For a second the Dissolution Charm fell and a look of pure predatory rage illuminated the face of Draco Malfoy, then the charm was back in focus. She wasn't surprised. She remembered his looks of bitterness and hatred in the few months before Hermione died. A third high-pitched scream of utter ecstasy shook Luna to the core causing her to turn back to the two people on the floor. A soft shimmer surrounded Hermione for a second then it was gone._

_Luna looked back to the corner. The distortion was gone. She turned back to watch Snape. He barely made it to the sink before vomiting. Hermione sat up, tears in her eyes. She transfigured a piece of cloth into a gown and slid into it. She limped toward Snape, who by then was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. She knelt before him and put her hands on his knees. 'I'm sorry.'_

'_I just ra-raped you Hermione, why are you apologizing?' he said lifting his head. She put her hands on either side of his face, 'Did I say no? Did I ask you to stop? No. you didn't rape me.' She rose and got her cloak. 'But I shouldn't have,' a soft sigh escaped her, ' used you, I'm sorry. I just wanted to feel alive again. You know the last time I felt alive,' she rose and turned, heading for the door, turning back she gave him a gentle smile, ' was when you grabbed and shoved me against the wall, when you still thought Potter and Weasley would hurt Dr-Malfoy because of me. I am sorry, Professor Snape, I should have gone to Crabbe or Nott; I just wanted to come out alive.'_

'_Wait! Let me heal you.'_

'_No I need to feel this pain. It's all I have.'_

_Luna watched as Snape watched her leave. 'Sweet Merlin, Draco. What did you do to her?' Snape asked the empty room._

Luna closed her eyes and slowly left his mind. Once again she was in his chamber, Snape's head in her lap. She caressed his hair as her tears fell. She was very angry with Hermione for using him and she held him even tighter.

Luna fell in love with him in the fourth year. She had read a borrowed book, _Jane Eyre,_ and started dreaming of a Mr. Rochester that looked a lot like Professor Snape. She kept her feelings to herself, knowing he would mock and deride her. But here, like this, with his head in her lap, she could pretend for just a little while.

Snape awakened the next morning with the firm belief that she would be gone. His eyes opened and he was looking at the bloodshot eyes and tearstained face of the young Ravenclaw. His face froze into a look of contempt. He opened his mouth only to have her cover it with her hand. "I'll check your wound before I leave." She expertly did so, returned the bed to it's proper form and started to leave. As she left the room, she turned and said, "Nothing I saw changed my opinion of you Professor. Good morning." And then she was gone.

For three days she remained in the castle. Then she left for home and a very worried father, who refused to believe her letter that she was fine until he saw her before him.

Snape was left to cope with other parents who hadn't been so protected by providence. His work, helping put the school to rights and guiding the work of Healers and therapists, helped him forget about her words during the day. But at night as he fell asleep, he heard her last words and then his imagination took flight, and the girl was approaching him with a seductive smile, sweet suggestions and then his dreams got VERY uncomfortable. He would wake in a sweat and with problems that only thinking of Hagrid and Olympe in compromising positions could cure. And yet these dreams were replacing the nightmares of the past few months.

1998

When school started, Luna was in his NEWTs Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Sixth year was extremely uncomfortable for him. He couldn't make eye contact with her. When, on occasion, he did, her dreamy smile made him hot all over. _Idiot. Sick, twisted old pervert. She's your student and young enough to be your daughter. Get your mind out of the gutter!_ He would snarl at himself as he tried to drag his thoughts away.

But the dreams got steadily more graphic. When he tried being nasty and cold, a sad look came into her eyes and he instantly felt guilt. It showed, and then she would smile. That's all it took for him to be right back where he started.

At the end of sixth year, Luna came to see him. "May I help you, Miss Lovegood?"

"I know you keep to yourself and you hate every house but Slytherin, but you haven't said two words to me all year. I'd rather you treated like the others. At least that way you would talk to me."

"Miss Lovegood, most students prefer to have me ignore them," he said, feeling uncomfortable again. He shifted in his seat as she walked to him.

She smiled, her eyes glowing. She touched his shoulders and lifted his head. "In case you haven't noticed, my Professor, I am not other students." And with a light kiss on his lips, she left.

All summer was spent trying to make up excuses as to why she had kissed him. The Imperius curse or a love potion, or maybe a compulsion charm. Her summer was spent on an expedition with her father and on her plans for after her final year.

1999

She returned to school with Ginny and the other seventh years. To Snape's disappointment she didn't approach him. He began to think he had dreamed that sweet kiss, or that it had been a part of his ongoing fantasy life concerning one very sweet and lovely Ravenclaw.

After three months of dreamy smiles and sleepy eyes, Severus Snape was loosing his mind. The fantasies began impeding his work. He would phase out in class or be so tired he could barely maintain control over his students. He saw the look of confusion on her face and sighed. He shook the last fantasy out of his head and started barking orders at his students.

After class she came up to his desk. "My Professor? Are you all right? You looked so lost; can I help?"

With a surreptitious flick of his wand, Snape closed and locked the door. He rose and towered intimidatingly over the girl. She gazed curiously, but not fearfully at him. "Tell me, Miss Lovegood, why do you call me that?"

She smiled softly, that lovely smile. He wondered what was going through her head, but knew she could keep him out; her abilities required that. He lost himself in her soft gray eyes and that dreamy smile. He was dragged back to the present when she touched his face and said, "Because your mine. I claim you as mine. It is my right as a woman to make you see that. You think, because you're a man, that you pursue me, and you will until I catch you." She tried to move away, when he caught her and pulled her to him. 'Are you going to kiss me? I've been imaging it all summer; how your lips would feel on mine, how you would feel when I held you. If my feet would be off the floor, if you would cru-" she gasped as his mouth covered hers.

He did crush her body to his. His mouth felt wonderful and her feet were off the floor._ Oh sweet Athena, how does a girl remain an aesthetic against so sweet an onslaught?_ shethought as her head went back and her body softened.

_She's serious_ he thought, lifting her to get better access to her mouth. A bell went off, announcing the next class and caused him to drop her. He caught her before she dropped, setting her feet gently on the floor.

She smiled and he tingled at her words. "I told you I would catch you. See you next class, my Professor."

He was distracted from his thoughts the rest of the day. His classes tried to figure out his problem, but didn't

He went on like that for the rest of the year. His teaching stopped suffering but his snarky behavior, snide comments and favoritism dissipated. And it was her fault. Luna would stay after every second or third class. She would lock the door and sit on his lap. It didn't matter what he was doing, she would take his hands, wrap them around her and kiss him to distraction. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't dislodge her. And soon he stopped trying.

Sometimes he watched her tutor first and second years in potions. Her mind would be thoroughly engaged in the explanations and he would sit there in his old lab fascinated. _How is it that I envy that cauldron and stirrer?_ he thought. _Because you want those soft hands on you, _his evil twin mind would say. His thoughts were interrupted by a little voice saying, 'I wish you were my teacher. Professor Slughorn is tiresome.' A light bulb went on in the Professor's head and he went to see Headmaster Dumbledore.

Two days later, Luna was reading an offer to teach first and second year Potions. She walked to the dungeons. She entered her Professor's chambers. He was there. Then she looked at her surroundings. He had transfigured the usually cold and stark room into a comfortable sitting room. "My Professor?" she said, claiming his lap as he sat in big stuffed easy chair. "Was this your idea?" holding the letter for him to see.

For only the second time he initiated the caresses. He looked into her gray eyes and thought, as he always did, that the wisdom behind them was a little spooky. He kissed her gently, nuzzling her neck and stroking her arms. "You chased and caught me, my spooky, cloud-eyed girl. But as I am the man, I would like to court my witch. If you work here, I can see you everyday and not as a student. Is this acceptable?"

Her answer was a squeal of joy and a physical attack on his mouth and person.

Neither of them said it was an easy courtship. There were disagreements about teaching; arguments about priorities; days of silence and the occasional hexing.

But they always made up. Somewhere between Ravenclaw's Tower and the Slytherin Dungeons they would meet, scandalize the students with apologies and kisses and then walk away hand in hand.

Ginny and Daphne Greengrass led the way up the aisle as a radiant Luna walked to her Professor, as he, Lucius and Remus waited.

And when she went into labor the July before Leilani's seventh year, they waited with him as they had the other four times she gave birth.

I get confused, 'cause I don't know where I stand,  
And then you smile, and hold my hand.  
Love is kinda crazy  
with a spooky little girl like you. Spooky!

Santana


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay. All around bad health in household. AAARRRGGGHHH! I wanted to show Blaise's change of heart as well as the Malfoys. There will be another slight delay, as the next three installments are complicated and I am still not sure how I want to arrange them. **

**Chapter 10 – Rose of Spanish Harlem – 2004**

Blaise Zabini didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. Here he sat in the seediest, most disgusting bar he had ever seen. He was watching a woman his age attracting more attention then he liked.

_Shacklebolt is going to kill me if anything happens to her,_ he thought, as he watched the blue- eyed strawberry blonde laugh at the sailor trying to pick her up.

But the night was uneventful. She left the bar early in the morning with Blaise right behind her, hidden as always by a Dissolution charm. Both arrived at the Leaky Cauldron as Hannah Longbottom opened the door for the staff to arrive. She looked at the woman and said, "In, hurry!" the door closed behind them quickly. "Did anyone follow you?" Blaise appeared and both of them said no.

Neville, Harry, Ron and Lucius were waiting for them. As they ate breakfast, Lucius turned to the woman and said, "Well Daphne? Anything?"

She sighed. "Nothing. Neither that animal nor his minions showed up at the bar. I'm sorry sir."

"I'm not so sure about that." They all looked at Blaise. "That sailor, the one who watched while his friend chatted you up?" She nodded. "Well he made a couple of phone calls and I saw a couple of vermin checking you out. Sorry Potter."

"On the contrary, vermin is vermin, be it Muggle or Magic," the other men nodded.

"Well I'm off to bed. Give my love to Astoria, Scorpius, Draco and Gemma." Pecking Lucius on the cheek, Daphne left.

"How is Gemma, Lucius?" Ron asked.

"Better, her injuries are healing. Her mind is healing, but she will have nightmares for a long time. She responds well to potions and healing charms. But I want that bastard. Is that understood?"

The younger men swallowed and said, "Yes sir."

Lucius and Blaise left the others and returned to the Manor. Lucius checked on Gemma as Blaise hit the rack. He was tired. He hated Muggle bars. He fell asleep remembering how this had all started.

_He had worked for Lucius for three years when he was summoned, by the older man, to an alley near Hyde Park._

_Lucius was kneeling on the ground, his arms around a beautiful honey blonde Muggle. A glowing crystal lay next to the unconscious woman. _

"_Zabini, can you Apparate the three of us to Grimmauld Place?" At his nod, Lucius lifted the woman and strode over to Blaise. Shocked the younger wizard saw blood everywhere. "Blaise!" He jerked, cleared his mind and said "Grimmauld Place!"_

_They arrived and ran to the emptiness between Numbers 11 & 13. The house appeared as they crossed the wards. Blaise hammered on the door until Kreacher cracked it, only to have Lucius shove it open and push through. _

"_Kreacher, I'm sorry to intrude on your master's family, but this is an emergency! Where's Harry?"_

"_Kreacher will fetch Master Harry for Master Lucius!"_

_Harry and Ginny came downstairs at a run. "Lucius, what's – Bloody Hell! Is that Gemma Matthews?"_

_Lucius nodded to the other wizard. "The crystal glowed. Remember the charm I put on it?" Harry nodded. "Well it got hotter and hotter. I also put a location charm on Gemma. I found her in an alley. You were closest, and Ginny, I know you studied Muggle EMT after the war."_

_Ginny had already started to examine the woman. She stopped the bleeding and began healing her internal injuries. "Yes, I did. Kreacher, go get the white box with the red cross on it. Bring it and the Muggle-safe potions kit. The bleeding is stopped but I want to strengthen her cell regeneration." Ginny vanished the contents of the bottles and vials into Gemma's stomach. She noticed that all three of the wizards were stock-still. "What?"_

"_Muggle-safe potions?" Harry asked. _

_Ginny nodded. "There was a Hufflepuff, Jacob Braden, who was a Muggleborn. Before she died, Hermione had purchased the last copy of a book of potions he wrote. His mother was dying and he tried to use modified potions for her. They work. Anyway, I found the book in Hermione's things. I learned to make them and I keep a supply on hand for Mrs. Figg and other Squibs I meet." She continued tending the woman as the others called Severus, and Kreacher prepared a room for her. _

_Ginny and Kreacher made her comfortable and Severus Legilimized her when he arrived. When he came out of her memories, he nearly passed out. He sat there unmoving for several minutes before starting to heave. He calmed himself and gasped for breath. _

"_She was brutalized repeatedly. Sexually and physically. Someone found out she was a 'police informant'?" _

_Harry shook his head, appalled. _

"_Explain it to me later." Severus continued, "Then he punished her. The most severe beating I've ever seen followed by repeated violations. They thought she was dead when they dumped her in that alley. But she is strong, mentally and physically. In her mind she was thinking, 'I will not let you win, bastard. I won't.' Like a mantra, over and over again."_

_Snape stayed the night, watching her as she lay in an uneasy sleep. She jerked awake, delirious and sometimes screaming. At that point, Ginny would magic Calming Draught into her stomach and she would sleep again. _

_Harry contacted his cousin and Blaise went with him to pay a visit to Dudley's home. Angelique greeted them and Dudley led them to his study. "When Harry called me I called a friend of mine who hacks computers. This Taylor Watson."_

"_Hacks? " Blaise looked at the Muggle confused._

"_Gets into files where they don't belong, Blaise." Harry interpreted. _

"_Oh. Okay. Sorry, go ahead."_

_Dudley chuckled. "Taylor here hasn't found a system yet that he can't open up."_

_The long faced young man grinned and said. "Really, I'm blushing. So what's the system I need to crack?"_

_Blaise looked confused as Harry said, "Scotland Yard."_

"_Damn, I thought it was going to be a challenge." He began tapping on a long board and with in a few minutes was saying, "Okay, I'm in, what am I looking for?"_

"_A paid informant, Gemma Matthews. I want her target." Harry said. Blaise watched with fascination as the Muggle's fingers flew over the keys and different screens appeared and disappeared._

_Less than a minute later he grimaced. "That's tragic." He looked at the confusion on the three men's faces. "Sorry. Here's the information. Gemma Matthews AKA The Gem, Emerald and Jewel. This is the absolutely charming part," Blaise and Harry picked up on his sarcasm immediately. "The finest pony in Kyle Halloran's stables. Geeze, they must be watching too many American movies. Yeah, I don't think the cops care about this one." _

_The two wizards thanked Watson for his assistance and went to tell Lucius. His reaction set the investigation in motion. "I want that bastard."_

Watson had been right about one thing. No one, Halloran or the cops, looked for Gemma.

Lucius' words kept Blaise and Daphne in disgusting Muggle dives, as Harry called them. Halloran was a slaver as well as a pimp, and he was always on the look out for new girls.

The trouble was that Halloran never showed himself, and his sycophants were pathetic. No information could be gotten from them.

After two months, Blaise suggested a different tactic. He went to his Muggle friends.

After the war, the Ministry of Magic confiscated the Zabini estates and vaults. Blaise, who was innocent of his parent's crimes, was left penniless and with no way to make a living in the wizarding world. Who wanted to hire the child of a Death eater? So Blaise slipped into poverty, Lucius had been unaware because of Draco's problems. When Blaise hit rock bottom in the wizarding world, he left.

He went to the Muggle world. With no education, he did a series of menial jobs, ending with ditch digging at a construction site. A job that didn't pay much, so he shared a flat with three others. These three introduced him to the pleasures of crystal meth. As he took the drugs, zipping in and out of reality for days on end, he barely kept his job. But he made (what he didn't know at the time) valuable acquaintances.

Then he had been found and taken to Lucius. Madame Pomfrey had purged the poison and healed his body. It had been gone for two years. But one good glamour and he looked the part again. He met Don outside another seedy dive.

He discovered that Halloran was well known and feared name. He owned and operated several brothels. Don directed him to one, but said, "He doesn't like junkies, they can't pay."

He went back and told Lucius his plan; Lucius agreed and they started. Ron, Harry and Neville agreed with the plan, but the two wizards took one look at them and knew they couldn't do what was needed. So they called Draco.

"You three are good people and fine Aurors, but you can't pull off high born arrogance; you haven't lived on it or with it your entire lives. With practice maybe, but we don't have time." Lucius was explaining as the three purebloods were fitted by a Squib tailor. The suits were the finest Muggle silk and wool and of the latest style. "But Harry, I want you to use that cloak and skulk around while we distract them."

Harry glared at the 'skulk' remark but nodded.

The three men went to three of the brothels. The Aurors were Dissolutioned, and Harry was using his cloak. The madams could smell the money on them. They would look through peepholes or spend time with the girls talking, then Obliviate them to make them believe that they had performed. If they particularly disliked the atmosphere of the place they would find a reason to leave quickly. In Blaise's case, he told the madam that his beeper (or what ever Harry called it) was going off.

Two days later the houses they visited were raided. They did this until Harry finally found Halloran. Halloran was getting panicky. Gemma's body was gone and his best stables were being closed. Despite the best efforts of his contacts at Scotland Yard, there was a warrant for his arrest.

Then one day, he made his last mistake. He came for Daphne personally. He needed a hot young thing for an overseas buyer. Because of his arrogance and stupidity, his capture was anti-climactic. Daphne lured him into an alley behind the bar and as he attacked her with chloroform, four angry wizards stunned him.

Shacklebolt had taken an interest in the case after Lucius explained that the victim was Hermione Granger's aunt. He, Harry, Blaise and Lucius surrounded the Muggle and forced Veritiserum down his throat.

He poured out his story in waves, answering question after question reluctantly. He told how he blackmailed Gemma into his service, how she 'betrayed' him and how he punished her. How he sold Muggle and Magic girls alike, revealing that he was a Squib, to monsters. Where his fortune and records were and how to get at it. Finally Blaise asked, "Who were you going to sell this lady to? Who?"

Then Halloran began to fight the serum. Fear filled his eyes and he shook his head. He fought the serum, his system going into overdrive, causing the blood vessels in his head to explode. Harry tried to give the man the antidote, but it was too late. With his last coherent breath, he said, "Cali- Caliban."

They delivered his body to a Muggle hospital and a few days later the papers were full of the news that white slaver and underworld figure Kyle Halloran had a stroke. Also that he, ten of his chief underlings and two policemen were arrested and going before the Assizes.

Lucius and the younger wizards drank a toast when it was over.

Then Harry asked, "Why Lucius? Why did you go after a Muggle for another Muggle?"

"Come with me." He led them to the chamber where Gemma was resting. For so long, she had slept all day and worked at night. She had told Blaise that she hadn't seen the sun since she was fifteen. Tonight she was reading. Her mind healed faster than her body. With what she had been through, she couldn't stand to be touched, except by the doctors Lucius brought.

"Good evening, Gemma. May we come in?"

She looked at them and the four younger men staggered back, Draco nearly fainted. In this light, in an off white night gown with her newly restored curly hair down, and a pair of sorrow filled amber eyes; she was the living image of her niece. Then she spoke, "I'm sorry Lucius, not tonight. Please?"

"Of course my dear." He closed the door and the five men walked down the hall. Draco was still pale and shaken. "So much like my Hermione," he whispered.

"I know. Do you understand now? It was those eyes. Eyes looking up at me with such despair. I encouraged one woman to die, because of my old beliefs. I wasn't going to do it again." Lucius ran his hands over his face and sighed. The group said their goodbyes and left.

Blaise headed to his chamber. Only he knew the true extent of that statement. He said nothing because Lucius didn't know that he was a witness to what happened that day.

_Blaise was walking down the main street of Hogsmeade, when he saw Granger come out of a bookshop with 'Most Useful Muggle Healing Herbs – Their Growth and Preparation'. He noticed the book because her nose was buried in it when Lucius walked straight up behind her. Her head came up and from the look on her face, Blaise knew that Lucius' wand was stuck in her back._

_He followed them to the dark alley she was guided to. He didn't care about the Mudblood, but Lucius needed to stay out of Azkaban. So he watched Lucius carefully as he shoved her into a wall. "Give me one good reason not to kill you, Mudblood. I'm tired of listening to my son complain and whine about you and your filth. You're worthless, pathetic and only worthy of an Avada."_

_Granger straightened and looked at the older man. "What if I could remove your son's obsession? Is that reason enough?"_

_He lowered his wand. "How will you do that? And why?"_

_Those despairing golden eyes gazed up at him. "For six years your son's obsession has manifested in many ways. Five of those years were laced with contempt, insults and cruelty. This year he tried a different style and it is truly tiresome. This way we both get what we want. He leaves me alone and you have peace and quiet. I give you my word Mr. Malfoy, I have a way to remove his mania. I just need time." _

"_You have it. I'll let you live for now." And he left._

Blaise thought back to that time and sighed. _It didn't work Granger. He thinks about you more everyday._

The next morning, for the first time in months, the Malfoy house slept in. Blaise, Draco and Lucius ate a late breakfast and waited for the Minister to arrive. Kingsley wanted to talk to Gemma about what she knew. She had been in Halloran's employ for years.

The four men talked while the house elves prepared Gemma for guests. "Minister, when we were interrogating Halloran, I noticed your reaction to the name 'Caliban'. Who is Caliban?" Draco and Lucius looked at the Minister as Blaise posed his question.

Shacklebolt sighed. "It's a name I hoped I would never hear again. You've heard of cult leaders in the U.S.?" at their nods he continued. "He's worse. The people he gets are bound to him through fear. Fear for their families, for their lives and inevitably for their children. Once in his clutches, they never escape. It is believed that he is responsible for many disappearances in the global Magical world. I need to talk to Miss Matthews."

Lucius nodded and they left the younger men to play chess. But after they left, Blaise nudged Draco and they snuck up the stairs after the other two. They looked into the room without entering and saw her. She was sitting on a reclining couch, dozing. She had asked them to try to keep her awake. She was weary of the nightlife and wanted to see the sun. But it was a slow change. The two men listened as she told Shacklebolt what she knew. "Caliban is evil, and he's magic like you or my niece."

"He's a wizard?"

"Yes. The kind that should be hunted. And lynched. He's horrible. Halloran has known him a long time. Halloran once called himself a Squib. I didn't understand what that meant, but I figured it out. Born into magic without magic, right?" The men agreed. "Anyway, Caliban pays him to find very young witches and girls for his encampment. it's a sick place, worse than the brothels."

As she went on to describe it, Blaise and Draco got nauseous very, very quickly.

There is a rose in Spanish Harlem

A red rose up in Spanish Harlem

It is a special one, its never seen the sun

It only comes out when the moon is on the run

And all the stars are gleaming

I'm gonna pick that rose and watch her as she grows

In my garden

The Mamas & The Papas


	14. Interlude 3

**And so I post again. I hope I have not upset anyone and that all of you enjoy the next few chapters. I will be posting again tomorrow, then I am going to try once a week. I would love reviews. Flames will be ignited, if only mentally. Oh one final point, sorry for the absymnal abuse of the French language, but I needed a name for my potion.**

**Interlude The Third – Be True to Your School**

**Part One**

As of September 2009, the Role of Teachers at Hogwarts School

Headmaster : Severus Snape

Deputy Headmaster : Charles Bluestone

Defense Against the Dark Arts : Remus Lupin

Herbology : Neville Longbottom

Muggle Studies : Susan Weasley

Potions : Draco Malfoy

Care of Magical Creatures : Rubeus Hagrid

Charms : Mara Delane

Runes : Dean Thomas

Astronomy : Aurora Sinistra

Divination : Firenze & Sybil Trelawney

History of Magic : Brenna Bagshot

Arithmancy : Charles Bluestone & Padma Patil

Quidditch : Madam Hooch

Transfiguration : Cho Chang Lister

Librarian : Gabrielle Delacor

Medical Attendant : Greg Goyle

Caretaker : Robin Goodwyn

Headmaster Dumbledore, at the passing of Professor Flitwich, invited Mara Delane (Charms Mistress, Durmstang School) to be the new instructor. He convinced Professor Binns to 'retire', which he did, and hired Bathilda Bagshot's granddaughter, Brenna to take his place.

Charles Bluestone and Dean Thomas were Headmistress McGonogall's replacements during her brief tenure. It had been short due to the side effects of the brutal attack she survived during Umbridge's reign.

The rest of the positions, Headmaster Snape filled as they came available. Oddly enough Headmistress McGonagall named Professor Snape as her successor, causing a slight rift between him and Deputy Bluestone.

Be true to your school now

And let your colors fly

Beach Boys

Part Two – A Ghostly Perspective

**1997**

The Bloody Baron watched as Luna Lovegood ran to Severus Snape's quarters. "Another innocent girl headed for destruction." He stiffened as Sir Nicholas floated beside him.

"I don't think so, Nicholas. That girl is not broken, she is whole." The Baron smiled. " She will make him whole."

"I don't care about making Slytherins whole. I should have cared for my own House, for Hermione. And I let this happen. I should have-"

"Nothing would have stopped her. Her mind made up, she followed the example of her noble ancestors and chose to make her death worth something." With that the Baron floated away.

"What ancestors? Baron? Baron!" He listened as Nick called after him, but he floated beyond his reach. There was a small library in the deepest bowels of the school. The special wards of Rowena Ravenclaw protected the records and books hidden there. The Baron kept this place as a memorial to all he once held dear; genealogy, history and his beloved Helena.

His favorite house elf, one Nero by name, was waiting. He bowed and opened the cask of ancient wine. "Did she do it? Did she destroy the snake man, Master Baron? Did the Mud- Muggleborn help Potter win?"

The Baron breathed deeply, savoring the scent of the rancid wine. He silently chuckled to himself. If anyone had ever told him that he, the Baron Julius de Montestan, pureblood advocate and member of Slytherin's core group, would be correcting an elf when he said Mudblood, he would have sent them to St. Mungos Hospital. Sighing he answered, "Indeed. She helped blot out the deep shame and vile smear on my House."

The elf bowed and left the Baron to his musings. He remembered the last year. He had watched as the young Gryffindor tutored Gregory Goyle and then fallen deeply in love with the Malfoy boy. He recalled his thoughts of this past year.

_What was it about the Mudblood? he had thought. She was barely a witch, filthy and low, and yet the young men and boys of his house obsessed over her. She wasn't pretty or wealthy. The only thing she had was a good brain. _

_And yet. She carried herself with a regal carriage that was difficult to place. Something about her visage, honor and grace filled the youthful features. _

_He watched young Draco charm the confused girl, while Zabini and several others watched jealously. _

_The Baron saw them kissing in empty classrooms and snuggling under tables in the library. He listened as Draco told her about his family and as the Granger girl told him about her lonely childhood, being ostracized because of her strangeness. The Baron watched as the girl poured out her heart to the boy, as Draco coaxed her into talking. As he held her when her friends found out about them and abandoned her. _

_He knew they were intimate. He saw them in that third floor classroom. They were lying on a bed, obviously resting in each other's arms as they discussed books, music, classes, or anything. The Baron watched as day after day her eyes shone with deeper love for the Slytherin boy. _

_She never told anyone she was tutoring Goyle. And she did it without the cruelty and coldness his own house would have shown him. _

Then it all came to a crashing halt. The Baron was dumbstruck. He had not been able to believe it. He couldn't believe that the Malfoy boy was faking his love, but the rumors proved true.

Each day he watched her despair grow, as her own housemates taunted her, the Slytherins tormented and propositioned her, and the other students avoided her.

Then he remembered what had again caught his attention about the girl.

_As if a flame flared, her backbone stiffened and her head was once again held high. But it was her eyes, they were chilled and frozen, like the amber droplets they resembled. Amber that had not moved since the day it petrified. The regality of her bearing returned with a vengeance he only saw in ancient history books. He began to wonder about her common heritage. _

_He saw Goyle plead to help her and she agreed. His curiosity finally peeked, he ordered Nero to steal some of her hair. The opportunity arrived when the two disappeared at Easter. _

_When Nero added the hair to the Ancetre Chercher potion, it turned a deep ruby red. This confused the Baron. No Mudblood ever produced any colour deeper than light carnelian. _

_Nero dripped the potion on to a genealogy scroll and her ancestry shown in red and gold swirling inks. _

_The first few generations were uninteresting, then a Grecian princess appeared. Going further back, two French kings and an Emperor made an appearance. _

_The Baron watched in awe as the lines of the Spartan and Ithakan kings wove in and out of her ancient ancestors, till at last the tree stopped with two sides of an ancient war. The master planner, Odysseus and, the founder of Rome, Aeneus. _

_Many witches and wizard of great power descended from ancient kings. The blood lines of these Muggleborns were strong with bravery, loyalty and cunning. From that point on he stopped thinking of her as a 'Mudblood'. He knew that in his time, a lady of this blood line, a witch, would have been accepted by any wizard, even the blood purists. _

_She was strong with the heritage of warriors and leaders. And he tried to tell them. No one listened. When she returned after Easter he knew it was too late._

_Her eyes were frozen harder still and her choice was made. Then she was gone_.

The Baron closed his eyes. School had ended and just this past twenty-four hours the battle began and ended. He watched her fall over the edge, after exhausting and distracting the 'little bastard', as the Baron had referred to him since he started attacking pureblood families. He watched the frantic search her brokenhearted allies made for her body.

He knew her friends had repented their actions when the marble obelisk was erected. When it was done he floated to it. Her name and age were there.

"Now Nero," he commanded.

The elf bowed and placed the wreathes around it. Each symbolized the Greek gods and goddesses of her ancestors. Flowers were interwoven with grain and peacock feathers for Persephone, Demeter and Hera. Oak, laurel, olive and grape branches and leaves were twisted with purple and gold stained cord for Zeus, Apollo, Athena, Dionysis and Hades. And lastly cypress, myrtle and sweet peas were placed in a bouquet for Artemis, Aphrodite and herself, as sweet peas were her favorite flower. With elven magic they never decayed.

Once a week the Baron paid tribute to her monument, showing the lady his respect.

**2008**

He watched as her brother was sorted into Gryffindor. Unknown to his own house, the Baron gave the boy the scroll of his family's origins.

**2009 **

The Baron was floating through the Great Hall watching the newest sorting, when a shimmering head of hair caught his attention. It was going to be an interesting year.


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I earn nothing from this story. The OCs and the plot are mine. All else is copyrighted to the original owners. The book Dune was part of the inspiration for this story. There will be other references to it. Any mention of meditation, phisical or mental exercises are in reference to the Bene Gesserit training. **

**Chapter 11 – Breakaway- September 2009**

The Encampment was already hot. The blistering heat of the deep desert in August never abated at night. The people wore long robes, light weight but protective.

Their heads were covered with hoods made of linen, cotton, and for the Controllers, silk. Already the Wives were giving the harem and the slaves their orders; children were fighting or going to the day's duties, and the Controllers were going to the Forum to spend the day in the charmed cool of the main canopy.

But she didn't care about any of this. She didn't care about the glares of hatred she was receiving. This young woman was on a mission. Today was their last day. She didn't care that the rest of the slaves envy might kill her. Caliban could go to hell for all she cared. But she would never show it. To protect her children, she was subservient; to keep them safe, she obeyed every command; to save them, she would never see them again. That was the only thing that upset her about this situation. She made it to her mistress' tent before the tears fell. She loved them so much. This had to work. They had to get away from this place. To break away from this hell.

Her mistress looked up as she entered. "You are crying, child? You wished this; why do you cry?"

"Tia Yagga, wishing them safe doesn't mean I won't miss them. You and I, my lady, know that I will never see them again." She turned and looked at her sleeping angels.

Their hair spread over their pillows. Their lovely eyes were closed with long lashes spread over thin cheeks. Even in sleep their hands were clasped and their muscles slightly tense. She wanted safe sleep, relaxed and carefree. She would never have that, but they would.

She gently awakened them. They held each other close and for a little while they were a family. Tia Yagga gave this to them everyday.

Caliban arrived. "I would stop this if I could, Mother," he spat. "But as she has promised to return and she always keeps her word, I will allow this. And I will give you a gift, my sweet." He caressed her cheek down to her neck. Her son's fists clenched as his mother turned gray under Caliban's touch. "These are your wands. Use them well, they are powerful. Now for your gift. You, my lovely, may have five minutes with them at the transfer point; unattended. Morton goes with you, but he will give you your time. Now move. You," he said, jerking her up, "have daily duties to perform when you return."

"Enough Caliban." Tia Yagga said. "She is mine to command. Never forget that."

Caliban spat at his mother, the only disrespect allowed in the laws of the Encampment, and left.

She and Tia Yagga helped the two children pack their small bags and she placed warming charms on their cloaks. Yagga gave them both one last gift. Two music boxes with their mother's lullaby to them. Their mother's voice forever recorded to the soft strumming of the mandolin. Both were blue stained wood with tan velvet linings and a single tiger-eye embedded in the velvet. "Be happy," she whispered.

"It's time." Morton said. "Let's go."

Tia Yagga kissed both children. She watched as the girl she considered her daughter and her grandchildren Apparated away.

Morton then Portkeyed them to the transfer point. He looked at them. "You have five minutes." And he strode away to the vendors stands.

"Arti, Trey, come here." She knelt down and held them. "I love you both so very much. Now listen. Don't interrupt me; you must listen. You can NOT come back, no listen," she said placing her hand over her son's mouth. " Caliban has chosen your sister to be his ninth and he will send you to the Den. He'll use your sister and stud you out for breeding. Do you remember Corin and Isobel? They were violated and used, and killed themselves before they were twenty. I can't let that happen to you. I don't' want you to die or become hardened to it. You are not innocent; no one born here is. But you are whole. I will die before I allow you to be broken. Swear to me that you will not come back. Swear it!"

The children looked at their mother. In unison they said "I swear." Trey gazed at his mother in defiance and said, "I swear not to come back until I can defeat him. To get justice for all of us."

She chuckled and stroked her son's silky hair, "I guess I'll have to settle for that. You can't return on your birthday or Caliban will keep you. Now you have Tia Yagga's letter?" Both children nodded. "Good, when you get there drop that Portkey immediately! Also snap those wands. Don't use them. You have my vault key?" Again nods. "Good. There's money there. Buy new everything, including wands. I know his wands; they are hand-me-downs from very evil wizards. Now, get your supplies and stay at the inn. Stay out of Muggle towns; he will look for you. It will be cold there so keep your cloaks close till you get used to it. Oh, keep your faces and hair covered. I don't know who will recognize you."

"Mommy," her little girl's voice sounded nervous. "I feel funny, here," she said pointing to her stomach. Her mother realized that her child was feeling fear for the first time. "Me too, Mama." Her son's eyes were teary.

"I know. And I know you don't want to go. But this is the only way. Don't borrow trouble and remember your training." Stroking their cheeks, she asked the Litany question. "What is fear?"

They responded. "Fear is the mind killer."

"And what does fear do?"

"It is the little death that brings total obliteration."

"And what do we do with fear?"

"We face it. We permit it to pass over us and through us."

"And after?"

"We turn the inner eye to see its path. There will be nothing. Only I will remain."

As they always did their last statement was done in the first person. They had done that ever since their mother taught them the Litany Against Fear.

"My darlings remember this. Remember your training. Keep yourselves safe and no dueling. You have been taught spells and hexes many of the other students haven't yet. Alright?" Her children nodded again and she held them until Morton returned.

"Are you done?" he asked exasperatedly.

She bowed her head and said yes.

"Good. See you at your birthday!" His lecherous grin sickened them. They watched as their mother was dragged away. She looked over her shoulder. _I love you_ she mouthed. And then she was gone.

The twins caught the Portkey and seconds later arrived at _The Leaky Cauldron_ in London. It was night and no one saw them drop. They both released the Portkey, only to see it whisk away. Caliban's trick. One second longer and they would have returned to the Encampment. They looked at each other and nodded, snapping the wands. Shivering they both thought that their mother was right. It was cold here. Tightening their cloaks, they walked inside the inn.

Hannah looked up to see two small children come in the door. "MayI help you?"

Both children strode purposefully to the bar. She noticed that they didn't move like children. More like soldiers tense and poised for battle. She didn't like that at all. But when the boy spoke, it was all courtesy. "If you please, ma'am, we were sent to speak to Tom, the proprietor."

"Tom is retired, but he still lives here. I'll get him." When Hannah led Tom back, the children had taken seats and were waiting unmoving.

"Well, children, may I help you."

This time the girl rose to greet him. She bowed and said. "We bring the greetings of Tia Yagga." With that she handed him a letter and returned to her seat.

Tom read the letter and paled. They looked innocent enough but he needed the countersign. "What's my sister's middle name?"

The children said together. "Anastasia."

Tom relaxed. They weren't spies for Caliban. Turning to Hannah he said. "Hannah give them a room. I'll pay."

"Oh, we can pay. As soon as we go to the bank." The boy piped up. "Thank you though."

Tom bent his head in acknowledgement and Hannah led them to a small room.

They said thank you and she left.

"This place smells funny."

"Everything smells funny, Arti. Let's just get some sleep. I'm tired."

They fell asleep as their heads hit the pillows. When they awakened the next morning, they dressed and hid themselves under their blue cloaks. They went downstairs and were met by a noisy room full of breakfasting patrons. They found a table and sat. Arti pulled out their lists, "Robes, wands, cauldrons, book, uniforms, writing equipment, bags, trunks, gloves and telescopes. I think the bank first, then trunks. We can pack as we go."

"I want a kitten and I think we better get two telescopes." At her objection to the cost, he said. "What if we are in separate houses, or whatever, like Tia Yagga said?"

"Okay." They sat looking at the food, which had been placed before them.

"Arti, what is this?"

She poked at the food. She was always the one that was curious about food, but even she was at a loss. "I have no idea. I also don't know what this is for." She held up a fork. "Watch everyone else and eat like them." They watched and copied, feeling completely lost.

After breakfast, they thanked Hannah and went with a large group into Diagon Alley. The twins walked to Gringotts, never knowing that their soldier-like ease and grace garnered the glances of old Aurors and wizard warriors.

Upon entering the bank, they followed Tia Yagga's instructions and approached the goblin's desk. "We wish to make a withdrawl."

The goblin looked up and asked for their key. Trey handed it to him. Gazing at the key, the goblin called his supervisor. He, in turn said, "Will you follow me?"

The children nodded and followed him to a small office. He stared at the blue hooded cloaks. "May I see you please? Know that nothing will leave this room."

The children looked at each other and nodded. Lowering their hoods, they smiled identical smiles at the goblin. Yes they were the owner's children, at least in looks. "I need a sample of your blood; I must verify your relationship to the owner of the vault." Both children held out their hands. Neither child reacted to the sharp prick. A drop of blood from each landed on the Invenia Familia parchment. The results were as the goblin expected.

"Thank you young sir and miss. Bugworth will take you to your vault"

"May we have a duplicate key?" Trey asked, as they replaced their hoods.

The goblin bowed, and as the children left the office, the new key was waiting for them. Arti put it in her pocket.

Bugworth led them to the carts. They got in and the cart took off. Trey let out a yell and Arti giggled as they flew past vaults and goblins. "Can you make it go faster?"

Bugworth had never seen children like these. For most, even children, the carts were jerky and nauseating. But these two leaned forward, as if urging him to go faster. At the stop, they were disappointed.

"Vault 808. Key please." Bugworth opened the vault.

The vault was full. Mother said that if the vault was left unattended the goblins would use the money for financing expeditions and then pay an interest. Both children scooped two bags of gold coins apiece and left the vault. It was closed, locked and the cart sped away.

At the end of a (to the twins) very short trip, the twins bounced out and shocked all the goblins. First Trey, then Arti, shook Bugworth's hand and said "Thank you for the ride. See you soon."

The goblins watched as the children said goodbye and thank you as though they were addressing other wizards and witches. This was new to the beings.

Arti had asked Hannah for a map of the shops, and they headed for Pacque and Goue- Trunks and cases. Two Hogwart's-issue trunks, with their initials embossed on the side, were fitted on to small trolleys. The owner explained that the trolleys would return to the shop automatically when the trunks were removed. They went on to Potage's, for cauldrons; the telescope shop, for telescopes and maps (and in Arti's case, a celestial globe), Flourish and Blott's, for all their books (and in Trey's case, several Auror's biographies). Quills, ink and parchment were purchased in excess of what was on the list. Arti also insisted that they get journals. All this they packed into their trunks. They then went back to the pub.

It was lunchtime. Upstairs, in their room they moved their trunks off the trolleys and watched as the trolleys were whisked up the fireplace. Stomachs growling, they walked very quickly to the dining room. Hoping the food would be recognizable this time, they sat at a table. Tom walked over with sandwiches and soup and sat down next to them.

"How is she?"

Knowing immediately that he was asking about Tia Yagga, the children told him all there was to tell. She was well for now, but that could change in an instant.

Tom sighed. "I know. She left for us, my family and I. Eryx was going to hurt us."

The twins nodded. They never knew Eryx, but an old slave had once told them that Caliban put his sire to shame. Tom sat with them for the rest of lunch and they answered all his questions. And still no one saw anything about them but blue hooded cloaks and long pale fingers.

Lunch finished, they went back into the Alley. The apothecary was their first stop. Two first year potions kits, extra ingredients, crystal bottles ("That's not on the list, miss," the clerk said. "They are for personal use. Thank you."), extra vials and glass stirrer sticks all were packed into their bags.

The twins left the shop only to return a few seconds later. Utter disgust filled the boys voice as he said, "I can't believe I forgot the scales. The only thing Mother told me to remember and I forget." Then he unknowingly mimicked adult speak. "Just bloody unbelievable." He purchased the sets of scales and thanked the clerk.

She heard the girl say as the door closed, "Get real, Trey, it's only scales. Will you-"

The children walked to Madam Malkin's shop next. She was busy buying cloth in France, so her assistants were doing the fittings for the school children. The twins were nervous. This was the first time they had been out of their cloaks and they watched the windows and doors the whole time. The lady measured them and they ordered their robes and school garments. They knew that the clothing from the Encampment would not be good enough for the weather so they purchased everything. The clerk watched the pile grow steadily and started hear the tinkle of gold in her head.

"We need dragon-hyde gloves, and we should probably get fur-lined cloaks as well." Trey looked at Arti, who nodded.

The gloves and cloaks went on the pile and they finished the sale.

"The robes and uniforms will be delivered to the Leaky Cauldron. Thank you so much for your business."

The children inclined their heads and adjusted their hoods before leaving. They walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with out even a glance and headed toward the Magical Menagerie. They looked at cat after cat until, at last, they found two beautiful kittens. Brother and sister; the male a tawny tan and the female white as moonstone. They purchased food and blankets for them and continued to shop.

They saved the wands for last. Having been told that it may take awhile, they wanted to make sure that everything was done so they could relax for the rest of their time.

Mr. Ollivander didn't mind the two kittens or that the children were in long flowing cloaks. When the twins realized that his eyesight was failing they eased out of their cloaks. The darkness was falling and the other shops were lighting their windows. Mr Ollivander didn't notice and the children said nothing.

Arti sat playing with the kittens while her brother went through wand after wand. Cherry wood, holly, ivy, oak all with the various cores, dragon heart string, phoenix feather and unicorn hair. Finally the wand maker said, "Vinewood, 10 3/8" with a unicorn hair. Strong, good for transfiguration." Red sparks came merrily out the end and Ollivander was pleased.

"And the young lady?" Arti rose and walked to the old man.

Trey amused the cats while Arti tested. In very short work Arti was holding "Hawthorn, 10 3/8" with a dragon heart string. Swishy, good for charms." Green sparks popped energetically out the end and Ollivander chuckled. "They have most definitely chosen their magics. Odd sizes. I've had them for years. Learn well."

They thanked him and paid. As they pulled on their cloaks, Arti spoke up. "Mr. Ollivander? It is getting dark. Would like us to help you light your lamps before we leave?"

He thanked them and the three of them lit the lamps.

They returned to the inn and ate dinner again, more observing the other diners than eating. Not that they cared, the food was bland.

The rest of the week was spent reading, wandering and waiting. Other shops were visited and they went back one last time to Gringotts for another withdrawl. Most of the time they spent at the inn, in their room playing board games their mother packed or reading their books. They practiced the mental and physical exercises that Tia Yagga and their mother taught them. The kittens provided much amusement and the rat and mouse population at the inn dropped dramatically in the process.

King's Cross was busy with all the carts and school children. Trey got their trunks on board, then helped his sister find them a compartment. Many of the other children looked into the room, but seeing only dark cloaks and pale hands discouraged them from staying.

The ride was comfortable for the twins. Not caring if anyone sat with them, they sat reading till the train stopped. They were already in their uniforms, so they simply gathered their cats and went to the boats.

Still detered by the 'blue Dementors' as the children began calling them, the twins weren't joined in the boat.

Hagrid approached the boat, saying "Well I guess you two young ones can ride with me. You'll have to take off them cloaks at the school."

"But we're so cold. Can we take them off at the Sorting?" Hagrid cocked his head at the girl's voice. It was vaguely familiar. "I'll speak to Professor Longbottom. Don't want ya getting' cold. All set there?"

The twins both nodded and the boats took off. Arti looked up at the wizard guiding the boat. "Are you a giant?"

"Part."

"That's so cool! We only met a giant once, when we were in Africa. And he was really cranky." Trey said excitedly. "What do you do at Hogwarts?"

Hagrid explained his class and chuckled as the children complained about having to wait till third year to take it. He then answered their dozens of questions about his creatures.

The children both stopped talking the first time they got a clear view of the castle. The lights twinkled and the windows glowed with warm fires and candlelight. It was beyond beautiful to two children who grew up in tents.

As they approached the castle, Arti gasped. "Look Trey! Thestrals."

Hagrid looked in shock at them. So young to have seen death, to him it was sad. He moved up the stairs of the castle and knocked on the door. He spoke quickly to the teacher that opened the door. He looked at the twins and nodded his head.

"Good evening," he said. "I am Professor Longbottom. Professor Bluestone, our Deputy Headmaster is sick, so I will be conducting the Sorting. We have four houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Once sorted, your house becomes your family. Good behavior earns points, bad behavior loses them. We have two awards, the House and Quidditch Cups and each works very hard to earn their points. Now, let's go inside."

They entered the Great Hall. The first years took in the enchanted ceiling, gasping with awe, and looked tenatively at the four tables holding the older students. Curious Ravenclaws, kind Hufflepuffs, strong Gryffindors and assessing Slytherins looked at the firsties with interest, waiting to find out who would be where.

Headmaster Snape stood and began to welcome the students and discuss the term notices and announcements. But Arti was distracted. Her little nose twitched for a moment and she tugged on her brother's arm.

Trey turned to her. As they were at the back of the line, none of the other firstyears were paying any attention to them. He looked at her. "Trey," she whispered, "I smell Wolfsbane Potion." Now he started paying attention to his surroundings. There it was.

"Me too. We'll worry about it later. Let's get sorted, what ever that means."

No one heard them, but someone was watching them. And he was getting more and territorial and aggressive. Remus Lupin watched the two dark blue cloaked figures and wondered why he felt like staking out his territory.

The twins listened to the Sorting Song and waited for the sort to begin.

The Headmaster acknowledged the song and saying to the Hat, "Excellent, you have surpassed yourself this year. Now Professor Longbottom, call the children."

The twins watched as the list was called. Clapping erupted from the tables as the children were sorted. And both Arti and Trey grew nervous as the names approached theirs.

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Kelly Clarkson


	16. Chapter 14

**Okay. I am so sorry. I said a week and it has been over a month. First my editor abandons me for Northern California and then she was sick and then I wasn't well so, oh bother I'm ranting. Anyway here we go. **

**Chapter 12 – My Heart is Lost to You May- September 2009**

May 2009

Draco Malfoy charged down the hospital corridors. The Healers knew better than to get in his way. His wife had been injured in a riding accident at her parents and was in the recovery ward. They thought that he would wish to be with her quickly.

They thought.

Slamming into his wife's private room, he glared at the woman he married eight years ago.

She glared right back. "You said you were never speaking to me again!"

"You expected me to after you dangled my son out a window?"

"It's a legitimate test to get his magic to show. He's six, Dray, and in my fami-"

"Don't tell me about your family, Astoria! I don't want to hear about your family! I just want to know one thing." He turned to the window and then back to her. He ran his hand through his hair. "Who is the mother of my children?"

Dead silence met his words.

The door slammed and both people jumped as Daphne Greengrass furiously glared at Draco. "What are you talking about?"

Astoria snarled at Draco. "I'm their mother! I gave birth to them."

"Yes," Draco drawled, sneering, "and pray tell, how did you do that? I just spoke to Chief Healer Pomfrey, and she shocked me by what she said. You," he pointed at his wife, "have no ovaries." The gasps of the two women barely registered to him. "It's a congenital defect in some pureblood families. According to the records, it happens every sixth generation. Not to all that generation, but the condition is still there. So tell me. Now!"

"No," her self-satisfied smirk sickened her sister.

"Astoria, tell him."

"No. As long as my name is on the birth certificates, I am their mother."

"Hardly. When Ma- Healer Pomfrey told me, I ordered a maternity test. You failed. Your name has been stricken from both certificates, and I've instituted divorce proceedings! You will never see them again!" And with that, he left to the sound of her snarls and Daphne's gasps.

* * * * *

June 2009

A month later the divorce was final. Astoria's behavior and refusal to furnish the name of the mother sped the process. When it was final, Draco at last told his father the truth. Lucius questioned Daphne, and both men came to the conclusion that she hadn't known about her sister's duplicity. She met with them the morning after the papers were filed.

"My parents want nothing to do with them, but I still do."

"Did you find out who the mother is?" Lucius asked.

"In my sister's words? 'Some random Muggleborn.' She said it was her revenge for Draco loving one in school. She said that and then, laughing, said that the Malfoys aren't pure anymore. I'm sorry, Lucius. I didn't know."

"We know Daph, it's okay." Draco said.

"Draco, I hate to ask, but are you sure they are yours?" Lucius asked, dreading the answer.

"Emotionally, they were mine from birth; however, the healers tested me and them and, yes, they are mine. They are also full brother and sister. Scorpius and Sterope have the same mother."

He watched his father relax. The man really did want heirs. Heirs to change the Malfoy name. But he also loved the strong little boy and his ethereal granddaughter. Finding out that they were not blood would not have changed his affection for them, but it would have been difficult to protect them.

As if on queue two silver haired children tore into the room. Leilani and Teddy were right behind them.

"Give it back Scor, or I'll forget I'm your aunt!"

Lucius and Draco watched the little Malfoy grin. "Shan't, till you take it back!" Sterope nodded, her waterfall of blonde hair shimmering.

Draco smiled at this show of spirit. "Leil, what on earth did you say?"

"I said that Harry sucked at chess. And then Scor took my book. Give it back, you imp!"

"Scorpius, return the book."

"But Father!"

"No buts; return it." He pouted and handed it over. "Oh, and Scorpius, Uncle Harry is terrible at chess. It's Uncle Ron that's the challenge."

"Yes Father."

Lucius smiled. It had been a long time since Malfoy Manor had so many children in it. It was good.

* * * * *

**July 2009**

Three weeks later Draco was holding a letter from Headmaster Snape. Professor Slughorn had at last retired and the Headmaster wanted him to teach Potions. After his sister came into his life and he started to heal, he returned to school and then continued on to The Alchemist's Academy of Potions, receiving his Master Laurels. He went on to receive a Potion Mastery Gold Laurel from the Potioneer's Society for his work with Polyjuice Potion Detection Elixir (which allows the user to see through the Polyjuice.).

Now he was discussing his job offer with Daphne.

"Actually, I think its perfect! If they are at Hogwarts, her ridiculous kidnap attempts are worthless."

"Indeed," Draco said. "It is sickening to know the lengths she will go to try to control me. This way everyone is on their guard."

Daphne nodded.

August 2009

Two weeks later, Draco moved his children to the teacher's family quarters. He brought with him a house elf that he rescued from some vicious wolves. Ricsy bound himself to Draco and would not obey anyone else, he swore it. Draco made him the children's caretaker. Scorpius knew better than to disobey Ricsy and Sterope followed her brother.

The children loved the castle and explored everywhere. Draco did insist that they stay put during class hours, and Goyle's house elf looked after their education.

When Greg was hired as the Healer for the school, he was lately widowed with four sons; Dominic Granger, Quinn and his own: Hector and Ulysses. Hector was a year older than Scorpius, but the two boys were close friends. Greg brought a Greek house elf with him to the school. His name was Anticles, and he was a member of a clan in Greece that was trained specifically for the education of children. So. while Luna looked after the toddlers, Anticles taught the older children.

While his children adjusted to their new home, Draco got to know the newer staff members. Madam Pince retired to work in the quiet of the Department of Magical Records (Ministry of Magic, London), and Gabrielle Delacour applied for the position. She loved books and children, and so Headmaster Snape approved her application. Argus Filch had passed away, and was replaced by Robin Goodwyn, the manager of the late Barrington estate (the last member passed away and the estate was sold for charity). A stern man with a strict sense of the rules, Goodwyn had proved himself for two years.

By the end of August, it seemed time had spent itself like a whirling dervish. The house elves were going insane with preparations; the teachers were loosing their minds finishing last minute lesson plan changes, and the ghosts were arguing about the House Cup. Peeves got into the spirit, and could be overheard at times plotting his new ambuscades for the 'ickle firsties'. Master Goyle, pre-warned by Ron Weasley, was preparing the necessary salves and counter agents to take care of any pranks caused by Fred's only daughter, Alexandra.

Both Draco and Greg helped Neville in the Greenhouses, organizing Potions ingredients and healing plants. They consulted Hagrid on the availability of fertilizers and potting composts.

Draco had never realized how much wizard involvement there was in preparing the school, and he fell into bed each night exhausted.

During the last week of August, the staff met every night. A week before school opened, Professor Bluestone contracted Muggle laryngitis. This caused a slight panic. But Severus simply contacted the one person on Minerva McGonagall's short list: Padma Patil.

He, Neville and Draco sat back while Luna reminisced with her old friends, Professor Lister (Cho Chang) and Padma. Severus cleared his throat and the three women turned their attention to the Headmaster.

"Padma, over the last week you have acquainted yourself with other staff and arranged your lesson to perfection. Now, let me give you a quick overview of the staff and situation. Draco, as the only Slytherin teacher, is that Head of House. Remus Lupin has been in charge of Gryffindor for the past two years. Brenna Bagshot has been Hufflepuff's Head since before Dumbledore passed and Professor Lister will do excellently for Ravenclaw."

Cho Lister smiled sweetly and inclined her head in appreciation of his words. She and Padma were the latest hires, and both were very happy to be at the school. "Now to business," the Headmaster continued. "Professor Bluestone can do the paperwork, and Neville is handling the Sorting, but I need you to teach his classes. Arithamancy has not been popular lately, but with the 2012 deadline approaching, many students are taking an interest."

They all looked at each other. The Mayan calendar caused all manner of havoc, but the students would study it for hours in the class.

"The Ravenclaw door knocker has taken it upon itself to ask the students Muggle- related questions." Collective groans from the others caused the Headmaster to pause, chuckling. "So be prepared to have hoards of stranded Ravenclaws."

He went on to update Padma on the passwords and to review the Head Boy and Girl.

"As I have informed the other teachers, I have observed several individuals for the last six years. I narrowed it down to two last year. Due to the unrelenting bravery and intelligence (during the mass minotaur escape) of Evard Bridges and Leilani Malfoy, I put their entire school record up for judgement and chose them immediately. Both will stand between danger and students(of any house) that need it." Snape closed the meeting and then stopped them with, " Damn, the list of new prefects and Quidditch captains! Are they ready?"

Draco and Cho laughed. "They've been ready and sent out. The copies are on your desk, Headmaster." Cho's musical voice said merrily. With that, they left.

Draco returned to his quarters to find his bed infested by a six-year-old boy and a two-year-old girl. He knew he couldn't dislodge them. Waking them would have driven even Voldemort to alcohol abuse. Draco smiled, changed into nightclothes and managed to get about a fourth of his bed. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. As deep as it was, he dreamed.

_He was lying under the shade of a perfume tree watching a small family play in the shallows of the secluded cove. A mother was playing with two toddlers. Her suit was cherry red, and her curly hair fell past her waist. The toddlers had much lighter hair. They moved out of his sight. He got up and followed them at a distance. Something wasn't right. The further and further away they went, the more nervous he became._

_Suddenly he saw a huge wave coming right at them. He started yelling, but they didn't hear. As the wave swept toward them, the mother became aware of it. He realized that she knew they couldn't outrun it. Without fear she gathered her children to her. He kept yelling and she finally looked at him. He stopped dead and then started running till his heart nearly burst. She smiled and her amber eyes were filled with acceptance. 'Why are you so scared, Draco? You already lost me.' Then the wave swept them away._

Draco awakened, screaming, "Hermione, NO!"

The cry awakened both children. They scrambled to their father. "Papa, Papa," was all Sterope said, clinging to her father. "Father, you scared me. Why did you sound so sad?" Scorpius' silver eyes locked with his father's as he spoke.

Draco just leaned back and held his children. He coaxed them back to sleep and lay there thinking. Why, ever since they were born, had he dreamt of her and them being taken? Sad, his son said, more like utterly miserable. He held in his silent tears till they fell asleep, then as always, he mourned.

By the next morning, he was in control. The Hogwarts Express would be arriving that evening, and there were last minute inspections and instructions.

Night fell and Draco turned his two over to the house elves for their slumber party. Goyle's two youngest, Snape's six and Aurora Lupin were already together so they could have fun on banquet night.

With the exception of Neville and Professor Bluestone (in the infirmary), the staff was all there. Luna Snape sat beside her husband, holding his hand.

Draco took his seat as the second through seventh years came in and sat down. He saw his sister leading the way to the Slytherin table. Dominic and his gang plopped down at Gryffindor. He knew no one in the other two houses.

After they were settled, Neville led the first years into the hall. They were the standard first years, nervous, fascinated and intimidated by their surroundings. Teddy Lupin, Quinn Goyle and Lexy Weasley were the exceptions, having been in and out of the school for years.

But it was the two children bringing up the rear who were surprising.

They were enveloped in long blue hooded cloaks. Nothing could be seen except two sets of pale long fingered hands. Occasionally, they would shiver as if cold. He watched them move. They walked slowly, with purpose; as an adult would. He thought for a moment, then he realized: they moved like Aurors.

Draco continued to watch them, paying little attention to the notices and instructions given by Neville. When Neville started calling the names, he started listening. The names went smoothly: Andrews, Bailey, Crabbe, Carson, Dudston, Flint, Franklin, Gambion. Then finally "Goyle, Quinn".

It was short. The Hat simply yelled 'Hufflepuff!" Grey was all smiles; he didn't want his son in Slytherin.

Then Draco waited.

Nothing happened.

Everyone looked at Neville. He was three shades lighter than pale. His hands were shaking, and sweat poured down his face.

"What's with Longbottom?"

"Not sure, Goyle. He looks ready to hit the floor."

Neville took a deep breath and stuttered, "Gr –Granger, Artemis."

The whole of the teachers felt their stomachs drop. A few knew that their legs would not have supported them. Dominic and Leilani looked at Draco and Greg, but only saw the confusion that was in their own eyes.

Dead silence filled the hall as the cloaked figures walked, hand in hand, to the front.

The smaller of the figures walked to the stool. Her delicate hands lifted and pushed the hood off her head. Draco nearly swooned. Her beautiful face was her mother's; bow mouth, pixie nose and bright eyes. The shape of her face, her bushy hair and sweet smile all Hermione's; but her coloring was all her father's.

Platinum blonde curls fell in a heap down past her waist. Silver eyes gazed out of a face of alabaster. With the grace and confidence of her training and that inherited from her aristocratic ancestors, she curtsied and took a seat on the stool.

Leilani got her first good look at her and gasped. Her coloring was pure Malfoy. She watched as Neville set the Hat on her head with a trembling hand. The Hat debated for a long time, finally calling out "Slytherin!"

"A Granger in Slytherin! No way!"

"Are you kidding? A Mudblood?"

"Silence!" Snape snarled at his House's table.

The little girl rose and cocked her head, looking at the group of ugly faces sitting at Slytherin. She shrugged, turned to the cloaked figure and nodded. She sat at the table and placed her hands in her lap, staring at the other figure in blue.

If possible Neville went even paler. He swallowed and said, in a steadier voice, "Granger, Atreus."

Draco had been gazing at the little girl sitting at the Slytherin table. Now his eyes flew to the child standing, waiting to be sorted.

The boy lifted his hood and bowed to the teachers, with the same ease as his sister. He walked to the stool and sat.

His features were the same as his father's. The same pointy face, nose and thin lips. A high forehead, straight hair and a slight sneer, all Draco's. But his coloring was a mixture.

Golden blonde hair cut short and swept by his hood reflected the candlelight. His mother's pale amber eyes watched the world from a sun-bronzed face.

As his sister was silver, he was golden.

The Hat was quicker this time. There was debate, but not as much. "Gryffindor!" it yelled.

Draco sat staring at the twins through the rest of the Sorting and the feast.

Never had he felt so adrift.

Mi corazón perdido en ti  
My heart is lost to you  
You have captured my love completely  
My heart is lost to you

Brooks And Dunn


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so if my kind and wonderful readers have not abandoned me I have my downloading computer back, who knows for how long. Sigh. The update will probably be quicker now due to the chanciness of my tech. **

**Author's Note: I thought I did the math correctly, however a question was posted as to the questionablity of Draco being the father. The babies were conceived in March of their sixth year and were born on Christmas of that same year. Also I made a reference to 'constant wet nursing' in this chapter. The ability was magic induced.**

**So on with the show. **

**Chapter 13 – Broken August 1997- August 2009**

**August 1997**

_Bursts of light, flashes of sound, an explosion of billions of voices begging all at once. Cold madness desperately sorting the voices, hearing their terror, until two peaceful voices override every sound. Sane voices; reasoning voices. "It's alright, we want to go. It's so sad here. You're so sad. But we'll be happy the three of us together. Don't worry Mommy, we'll take care of you. We love you." The other voices clamoring to live, yet these two unknowing of the world are ready to leave it. Still silence and then. . ._

Hermione jerked alive again, screaming, "OH NO. PLEASE NO. IT CAN'T BE. IT CAN'T."

Using the small amount of wandless magic her exhaustion could control, she examined her body. There they were, two tiny lives.

She looked around franticly. No wand and her cloak was gone. But then she recognized her surroundings. She was on the beach near the cave they had flown to. Her traveling cloak and purse were there. She looked at the vial of indigo liquid hidden between her breasts. Her decision made, she rose and went to the cave.

She had fifteen minutes before the Juliet Drug became permanent. She got to the cave and grabbed her belongings. In her purse were her I.D., her Gringotts key (she meant to leave that for Grey, but her babies would need it now), some of her favorite books, a little food and some money. It was a travel purse with an extension charm on it. She and Grey had seen the world with that small purse and his charmed Muggle fanny pack.

She had expected to die in the water, not wake up on the beach. She knew she couldn't tell Grey she was okay because then the Malfoys would know about her babies. And that could NOT happen. Her heart pounded as she accepted the fact that she and Draco had made babies, a boy and a girl. He would never want them and Lucius would destroy them. He had evidenced this with his cruelty at the battle.

She smiled in her heartbreak. Two little lives growing inside her.

She had heard of cycling while pregnant, but good grief. She paled when she thought of all the dangerous things she had done. Repelling down mountains, magical tattoos, eating weird food and to top it off poison. AND the Killing Curse. But they were okay; their voices had been free of pain or fear.

She had to get away, to Apparate, but without her wand she would have to concentrate harder than ever, but she had to do it. With every thought concentrated on one place she twisted and she was gone.

The Forest of Arden came into view as she arrived. She and Grey had found the hidden forest in their travels. She checked her babies. Still okay. Then she checked her time. Five minutes; that's what she had left.

She took out her notebook and thought. Her little ones needed names. _Atreus Gregory,_ she thought, _yes I like that. Its Greek like mine and Grey is my true friend. Another A name. Artemis, for Luna (who would have stood by me if I had let her), and Alyssa._ Hermione smiled, thinking of the few memories she had of the baby sister who was lost to meningitis. She wrote the names Artemis and Atreus, she liked those.

She put the notebook and her jewels in the tiny purse, then placed it in the hidden pocket of her traveling cloak. That pocket was charmed so that no one but her could find it or open it.

She made sure everything was put away safely and sat down. She took out the vial of indigo potion and swallowed it. She dropped the vial as her hands numbed. The disorientation began immediately. She got up and wandered away, the vial forgotten. The shivering girl stumbled along, clutching her warm cloak around her.

She fell to her knees and burst into tears. She watched the memories slip away. Her eyes closed and she collapsed.

With that Hermione Jean Granger ceased to exist.

HG HG HG HG HG

The girl lay on the forest floor, under an old oak tree. Her hair was a curling mat below her head and her brown traveling cloak her mattress and her blanket. Her skin was unnaturally pale, her eyelashes black against her cheeks as she slept.

The black- cloaked figures surrounded her. A sharp kick to her legs caused her to cry out and open her eyes. She cringed away from the horrible skull like masks and hooded figures.

They looked at her huddled figure. Two of them jerked her to her feet. She stood, her head down till a finger and thumb dragged her chin up. Livid, insane eyes raked her face. He turned to the others. She heard bits of the conversation.

"It's her."

"What will we do now?"

"Kill her? Question her?"

"Have a bit of fun?" a gravelly voice chuckled, sending tremors of fear through her.

"No. We question her," an authoritative voice commanded. Gliding to the girl the cloaked woman spoke again. "You are supposed to be dead! How did you survive the Killing curse? Answer!" The girl's head whipped back as she was struck. Shaking her head in confusion she said, "I – don't know"

SLAP!

"You're lying! Tell the truth!"

SLAP!

"I don't know." Another slap and she sobbed out, "I don't know anything."

She was struck again and the figure turned to another. "Linders! Get the truth out of her!"

A tall brown-eyed man walked up to them and said, "With pleasure." Forcing her eyes to meet his, he invaded her thoughts. Moments later she fell to the ground gasping for breath after the cruel attack on her mind.

"There's nothing there! No memories of any kind. Nothing."

"Really." another voice said. This one was also a woman. "Well then, I have the perfect punishment. Get up slave! How dare you run away? Put your arms out. Now!"

Seeing long smooth sticks pointed at her, the girl stuck her arms out. She was afraid. She didn't know why, but she knew she must not be hurt. At all costs, she had to protect, something, she didn't know what. And she knew, somehow, that those sticks could inflict terrible hurt.

Shackles and chains appeared and she was bound. An instant later she touched a small blue serpent pendant and disappeared with the others.

At a small camp, she and two others cooked and served dinner. The group fell asleep after a long discussion about plans.

It was decided by her 'mistress' that she would be sold to a permanent camp. Her temper flared at those words, but a hard lash across her back made her submit. Again prompted by the protection instinct.

Her 'mistress' transported them to a large, lonely plain with a circle of huge stones. She placed a crystal on the ground and summoned a purchaser. He was huge and answered to the name of Caliban.

The girl stood silent as her cloak was pulled from her. Caliban circled her. "Lovely," he said, caressing her arms and back, "how much?"

"One thousand Galleons," she put her hand up when he objected. "Good breeder, powerful witch and young."

Caliban's brow arched. "How young?"

"Seventeen."

His smile widened. He tossed the gold to the woman and she disappeared without a word. He took hold of the girl, shoving her cloak at her. He barely gave her time to hold it before they were spinning away again, grasping a silver coin (a Pendulum, she would find out later, an American Sickle).

Caliban brought her to the Encampment. He made her change into Forum slave clothes. Her back was kept bare, her top, a swatch of cloth held up by straps at her neck, was connected (by the same type of straps) to a pair of harem pants slung so low that they left little to the imagination. Slave bracelets and a collar were put on her. Her clothing was cast aside and she stood in the center of the Forum tent.

He bragged as she stood there. The others listened as he extolled her physical virtues and vividly described what he would do to her. She was saved from vomiting when his mother arrived mid brag.

"And with what money did you buy this girl, my son? Could it be the money I gave you for potions ingredients? Judging by your face, I'd say yes. In which case the slave is mine, according to your father's laws."

"I'll return the money. She is mine!"

"That isn't the way it works. You know the laws. Will you fight them? Shall I, as the injured party, call for the Gauntlet? Is she worth the Gauntlet, the beating?"

The girl watched as Caliban eyed the men and women standing or sitting around him. She realized that they were all but drooling at the thought of attacking him.

"Take her, but you will pay for this, Mother."

"An empty threat, you animal. Get the clothing that you were wearing." She turned, speaking to the girl for the first time. The girl curtseyed and followed her out of the tent. Before leaving, the collar and cuffs were tossed back at Caliban. "My property, my chains. One final thing, I will retrieve the ingredients from now on; I'll not trust your rabble again."

The older woman led her through the camp. "I am Tia Yagga. Listen well to what I say. The regular tents are family tents. Each has a color badge and each member, be it family or slave wears the badge. That tent, the large scarlet one, is the Den. It is a brothel for those of age, stay away from it." A scream erupted from another tent and the two women flinched. "That is the Sink. My son," she said with venom in her voice, "experiments with torture and abuse. He is always looking for new ways to cause pain. Several of his slaves were disobedient today, so the Taskers are practicing." They continued walking, "That's the school. All the children go to learn to blend with the Magic and Muggle worlds."

Yagga led the girl to her tent. "Maz!" A small creature popped into the tent. The girl gasped as others joined it. "It's alright. They're house elves. I have on occasion rescued them from the camp. They serve willingly. I do not keep slaves. I will explain after you are tended. Maz prepare a bath and clothing for the lady." The creature smiled and bowed as she left.

Maz carefully adjusted her mobcap and apron. She then led the young girl to the smoking tub. A sachet of healing herbs was added and the girl sank into the tub. Another elf joined the first and together the bathed her and washed her hair. She heard them talking but couldn't understand the words.

The bath was long and relaxing. At the end they helped her dress and braided her bushy hair. She looked down at herself. The clothes were a soft carnation pink. They consisted of a soft, linen sleeveless tunic, under things and a pair of biking shorts. A pair of black ballet flats finished the outfit, which was a little lower cut than she liked and hit her mid thigh.

Maz finished with her hair and another elf came in with a dinner tray. "Missus will be in shortly. She be saying you is to eat this." The girl nodded and started to eat. It was spicier than what she was used to. She ate slowly and was just finishing the stew when Yagga returned.

The older woman took in her flushed face and the depleted bread and water on the tray. Chuckling she handed a vial of throat soother to the girl. "Not used to spicy food," then she thought, "or have you been screaming?"

A tear trickled down her face, "Both, I think."

Yagga handed her a healing potion and surveyed her clothing as she drank it. "The clothes will change styles from time to time as the temperature requires." Holding up a collar and a pair of chainless shackles, she sadly said, "You must wear these. I'm sorry, but these are the only way to protect you. Also you must obey every order you are given so long as they do not conflict with mine.

For the first time since waking on the forest floor, the girl felt rebellious. Rebellious, defiant and angry. She wasn't a slave; that she knew. Something of her anger showed and Yagga noticed. She adjusted the clasps and smiled "Good, there is some spirit there. Please understand, I do this to protect you. Without the collar anyone will think you are fresh meat. They will abuse you."

The girl's hand went instinctively to her stomach, neither of them noticed. Then she nodded. "I understand, it's just that I don't think I was a slave. I don't feel subservient or obedient. I feel independent. But I don't remember anything."

"The elves informed me that you wear the Delphin Rose. This means you took a combination of potions. The suicide potion, the Juliet drug kills you for four minutes, then you choose to live or die. You chose to live, so you took the Romeo restorative. It takes all your memories. That the trade for life."

Yagga chose to call her Janie, as she seemed to like it. In the next few days she taught the girl the ways of the Encampment. She learned quickly. Two weeks went by and it was time for Lunacy. The children under twelve were tucked away safe and the potion was forced down the throats of everyone else. Janie took it, not wanting to, but afraid they might hurt her.

She swallowed it an immediately started screaming. "Voices. Voices, make them stop. Please make them stop." Her screams grew louder. Over them she heard,

"You stupid bastard! She's pregnant!" Then she fainted, the voices still crying out to her.

Two days later she awakened. "Mistress Yagga?"

"Thank heavens you're awake. Are you all right? Do you still hear the voices?"

"Only a little. They are scared and but okay. Two of them, a boy and a girl. Are they mine?"

"Yes. The Lunacy Potion opened communication where none should be. You will have it until they are born."

"Now I know why I was so careful. Instinctively I knew I was pregnant."

Yagga nodded. "I must teach you the Mantaes charm and to transform. Lunacy is a mixture of potions, including Lust, Inebriative, and the Animagus potion.

" What's the Mantaes charm? I can't become an animagus while pregnant! The babies-"

"The babies ingested the potion as well! With the assistance of the Mantaes charm, you can use your connection with them to teach them to transform with you. If you don't they may transform uncontrollably. Alright?"

"Yes." Janie sobbed. She knew that her babies would be hurt without this training.

Yagga taught her the Mantaes charm and she learned to communicate with her children quickly. The connection was artificially strong, but would lessen at their birth, when they were no longer a part of her. Yagga also taught her to produce her Patronus. In this Yagga was surprised. She produced it at the second try. The girl watched the gleaming white panther glide and roar. She shook her head. " It's not the same as it used to be."

Yagga understood. Despite having no memory, the girl's instincts told her it was different. It also meant that it was a talent she had learned.

Time passed. Her belly swelled, sweet with her children. Their communication grew beautifully and soon her best dreams were their talks and lessons. Once monthly the three of them transformed, the transformation hard but happy. The feral wildness of the cat appealed to all three.

Yagga procured a wand for her from a local tribal Stick master (in the magic world a Native American wandmaker). She learned to use her blueberry wood wand with its thunderbird feather core. With it's help she mastered her tasks quickly and remembered every lesson with ease. House chores, defensive and healing magic held special appeal and she was adept at potion making.

The two women never told anyone of the ease of the children's mental connection with their mother. But on Christmas Eve a little voice said, _"We are ready Momma. It's time."_

And at that moment, her water broke.

After rigorous labor two tiny babies came into the world. Yagga delivered them and slipped her wristlet on them. Her only way to protect them.

After three months of seclusion, Caliban and the Controllers demanded to see them.

The two golden children lay on their mother's breast as Yagga held her wand aimed at the intruders. "They are mine, you don't touch them." The rage and hate radiated from Caliban.

"They are strong," one of them said. "Indeed much stronger than Tolon's boy, and he's a month older than they."

After a while, the intruders left. The two women breathed a sigh of relief and two sets of pale eyes opened up, proving that the babies were feigning sleep. Somehow the Lunacy potion had given the two of them a small amount of prescient thought. They were aware of the world around them in ways that no baby should be.

As the months passed Janie's connection faded, but the twins were still connected to each other mentally. A week before the six-month anniversary of the twin's birth, they were finally named. While cleaning, Janie came across the hidden pocket of her cloak and in it the locked purse. She opened it and pulled out her belongings. Yagga looked over all of the items, gasping over some and smiling over others. Her memories of the wizarding world still strong, even after all these years. Examining the journal, she said, "You had names picked out for the babies, and here's your name. Hermione Jean Granger."

"I like Janie better. What are my babies' names?"

"Atreus Gregory and Artemis Alyssa. Pretty." Yagga's smile turned to shock. "Sweet Selene! You have these books!"

"What books?" She took hold of one and looked at a picture of a giant worm in the middle of an enormous pile of sand. "What are they?"

"They are Muggle literature. _The Dune Saga. _My husband Eryx read them and took the worst parts as his inspiration for this hell. We have no _Water of Life _or _Shi Halud,_ but Lunacy is an awareness spectrum potion and the cruelest aspects of the _Fremen_ way of life have been perverted by my late husband's twisted mind."

"Is there any redeeming value?"

"Only the cruelest aspects were taken, child. Many of the philosophies and teachings are complimentary. The _Litany Against Fear_ is worthwhile and the _prana- bindu_ training of the nerves and body can be acquired by magic folk. The training of the children is worthwhile, as long as it is not as ruthless as it is in the book. They are trained, in the book, to protect themselves ruthlessly. That too has been bent to the will of this place."

"The children aren't like that though, they are so afraid here."

"Caliban only teaches them how to protect the Encampment. And he has learned the combination of Legilmens and Mantaes Charms to imprint their minds to his will. It's disgusting."

Time passed. The Encampment moved. The duties changed, life in misery continued. With Yagga's help, Janie trained herself and her children in the ways of the _prana- bindu._ Janie trained their reflexes, minds and emotions.

When they were two, Yagga placed the strongest guards and charms over the tent. She cast an illusion of the two women moving around the tent and commanded the house elves to protect them at all costs. Then the two women Apparated to Stonehenge. Over the years Janie learned that she went to a school for magical children. "A child starts at eleven and this means they will be free before the age of carnality. Do you wish this?" Yagga had already known the answer to before Janie said yes. "Then repeat after me."

And so standing in the center of Stonehenge, at midnight of the summer solstice, Janie repeated these words.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, born of England, declare my children to be born of Great Britain, natives born in a hostile and alien country. I declare Atreus Gregory Granger and Artemis Alyssa Granger citizens of Wizarding England. May they have the rights, privileges and responsibilities there of." A shock wave rippled through the landscape.

(Meanwhile on a book, in a castle near Scotland, two names were added to the role sheet.)

The two women returned in time to find the elves trying to keep Caliban out of the tent. Yagga assumed the posture of someone just awakening. "What's going on?" She came to the front of the tent. "Why is my rest being disturbed? Janie get tea!"

Janie curtsied and tried to obey. Caliban caught her arm. Yagga attempted to interfere and Caliban's guards held her back. "Are you nursing?"

"What?"

He slapped her. "Are you still breastfeeding your children?" he said punctuating every other word with a slap.

She held in her tears and her anger as the blood trickled from her mouth. She nodded and he said, "Speak!"

"Yes sir."

"Bring the child!"

A sad sickly baby was brought into the tent. "Your children are the strongest in the camp. It must be you. You will feed this baby, understood?" She nodded and proceeded to nurse the tiny child. Caliban watched her with greedy eyes, whispering, "Soon you will be ready for Lunacy." He caressed her and she cringed, feeling nauseous.

The baby grew healthier and soon others demanded the favor. Yagga had chosen her battles over the years, but in the face of ten controllers and an equal amount of Controlliers, she was forced to allow the wet nursing to continue. She did punish her son. She charmed the girl. "If any of you attempt to make her part of the Orgies, her milk will stop." Caliban's rage was terrifying but the rest of the camp wanted the wet nursing and Caliban's cowardice kept him in check. He couldn't fight the whole camp.

The passage of time was again marked by training, teaching, enslavement and now wet nursing. Janie was kept on Skel-gro potion, calcium and Strengthening potions to make up for the constant nursing. Her children grew and trained. They were schooled in Muggle and Magic cultures. Their mother honed their abilities, using the _Bene Gesserit_ training and _Mentat_ calculating exercises.

At the Age of Reckoning (six years) the twins' capabilities were as many of the teens and adults. At their testing, the two took on the maximum number of opponents enmasse and won.

The children read early and anything that Yagga gave them. Their magic exhibited at eight. Their mother and Yagga trained them to control their magic and to restrain their tempers. By observation they learned that controlling ones baser instincts was true power.

Their hatred for Caliban was evident to everyone. They allowed it to show in their eyes and body language. At all costs they avoided him and never showed fear of him.

Upon the twins tenth birthday Caliban announced that he would take Artemis as his ninth wife when she turned twelve and that Atreus would be relegated to the Den for breeding.

In the Forum tent Janie didn't react. In Yagga's tent, the Calming Draught she took wore off and she collapsed into tears and shaking. Yagga couldn't defy the entire Forum, but she could protect them and hope.

From that point the children were kept under the watchful eye of the two women and the angry House elves. They escorted them to and from Schoolhouse and watched them play the games that the children sometimes did.

With the seasons the Encampment migrated. The two women waited. The children had their eleventh birthday and still they waited. Janie's hope began to falter.

Then one day an owl cleared the barrier. It was fired upon until it reached Yagga's tent. The creature bobbed and wove, knowing in it's owlish memory the terrors of the place. Yagga yelled at the shooters and aimed a couple of hexes back at them as the owl landed just inside the tent.

"Janie, the letters have arrived."

"You mean it worked?" Yagga nodded and Janie smiled as her children looked confusedly at the letter each of them was handed. "Those are for you, my angels."

Both children read the letters, excitement swirling around them. Then Atreus said, "What about Mama? I can't leave her here."

Janie brushed her hand through his golden hair and drew her daughter to her. Kissing the top of her platinum curls she said. "Caliban will never let me leave. If I do he will hunt me forever. You can leave because, until you are twelve, Tia Yagga 'owns' you. The only way he can destroy me is to destroy you. Leave and be safe. Please, my angels."

Reluctantly they agreed and the owl returned to Hogwarts with the acceptance. Yagga, who fought the council and Caliban and won, citing the laws set down by Eryx as her justification, explained the Gringotts key. In retaliation, Caliban took his rage out on Janie, hexing her so badly that it took her till the end of May to be fully well.

On August 25, the wait was over.

Broken

The abyss opened before me

Broken, I stood on the brink

My world had failed to see

Love betrayed, myself I sink

I awake to sorrow, in pain, screaming

Gentle voices urge me on

Now my reason to live emerging

Broken, but now I must be strong

I lost my friends to anger and hate

Now my life has love and peace

Sorrow mix with happiness; hope with fate

Broken, now whole, the future I face

On the world and abyss I turn my back

In breaking, I am made strong

I must walk a harder track

Time has passed, I am gone

Refrain

Broken, I fell

Healed, I rose

Angered, I fought

Loved, I stood

…Loved, I lived.

K. Probus


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok I blew it. this should have been posted before the Chapter I posted. Prepring to drill hole in head and drain gunk. Hey! Gimme my drill. (Goes chasing after drill thief)**

**Interlude the Fourth – The Sorting Hat**

Artemis Granger sat on the stool. The Hat slipped over her eyes.

_Ah! Wait! What, what? An odd combination. I remember your mother and you are her daughter. Bravery, honor, strength, courage and an excellent mind. But what is this? Ah, there's your father, very strong that is. Cunning. Ambition. Ruthlessness. And pray what keeps these three in check? _it asked_._

_My mother's love and respect_, she thought. _I will never do anything to jeopardize_ _that which I want the most,_ she thought.

_Ha. Honor and loyalty. But where shall we go?_

Artemis let her mind drift. She was getting bored and ready to toss the Hat into a shredder. That did it. The Hat chuckled. _So impatient. Better be. . . _Slytherin!

Arti looked at the Slytherins. They looked like some of Caliban's milder thugs. She saw contempt, hate, and anger. She heard them call her a name and shrugged. Well, whatever a mudblood was, she could handle it.

As her brother's name was called she looked at the teachers. Several, including the Headmaster, looked pale, but one looked lost and ashen. Arti knew without a doubt that he was her father; he looked like the picture she found in her mother's purse. A picture of a boy who was looking at the photographer with love in his eyes. Arti wondered what happened to make him hate her so much that he could fake that look. Fire and water, that's what Tia Yagga said. Mama was a Gryffindor. Was that man, her father, a Slytherin? He wore the colors. Arti shook her head mentally. She would watch, then decide. For now, she would trust Trey.

Trey sat on the stool. He watched his sister as the hat slipped over his eyes.

_Another one? O I see, you are the other side of the coin. You also have ruthlessness, cunning and ambition; but I see that your ruthlessness is in the protection of others; your cunning and ambition for the battlefield and brave deeds. An excellent foil for your little sister. But where to put you. You are far too forthright for Slytherin. Better be. . ._

"Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor was much more excited. There was clapping for him, but still it was subdued.

The twins kept eye contact for the rest of the Sorting. They listened to the names, interested in a few and curious as cats about all.

"Longbottom, Hermione."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lupin, Teddy."

"Gryffindor!"

Trey missed the next few names because Teddy was glaring at him. Trey smelled the Wolfbane and alerted his sister, and her double blink acknowledged his contact.

"Parks, Rowena." Trey heard a gasp from the dark, curly haired boy down the table. He turned and his eyes widened.

Rowena Parks was beautiful. Long, silky, black hair fell to her shoulder blades and her blacker-than-black eyes were shining out of a face that had the blush of peaches and cream. Her face was a perfect oval and tiny nose wrinkled as she reacted to the hat's remarks. She giggled as the hat said "Ravenclaw!"

Arti caught Trey's eye and made kissing signals to him in description of their schoolmates. He rolled his eyes and then gaped as Professor Longbottom said,

"Weasley, Alexandra."

She had burgundy hair and jade eyes. Her skin was untouched by the freckles of the redhead complexion and she had a soft rose blush to her skin.

"Gryffindor!"

She sat across from him and looked at him, then at the Professor's table and then back at him again, answering his tentative smile with a hateful sneer. His fascination faded in an instant.

Both children attempted to eat; but the food had no flavor, and their appetites vanished quickly. After the feast, they followed their respective Prefects to their common rooms.

When the Prefects finished giving the first years their instructions, they left. Then the second and third years rounded on them. When they talked later, they found that the lectures had been almost exactly the same.

'You heard what the teacher said? Your house is your family. He (she) isn't your brother (sister) anymore. It's bad enough with your family history you're here. You are a snake, or part (Slytherin: You are a blood traitor.). We don't associate with snakes (lions). Got it?'

The twins went to bed that night, shielding themselves with the protection charms of the Encampment. With silencing, shielding and intruder charms placed, both children practiced their breathing and muscle exercises, meditated and went to sleep. The silencing charms kept their roommates from hearing their music boxes or their sorrow.

They allowed themselves one night. One night to wallow. One night to miss their mother. Mama thought they didn't know. But they knew. They knew they would never see her again. They relived their happiest memories as the tears overwhelmed them, all but one of which involved Mama, Tia Yagga and the House elves.

And so they fell asleep.

I dream of snakes

I dream of badgers

I dream of eagles

I dream of lions

I dream of dreams

I live for the dreams of others

K. Probus

Mi Vida Loca

Leilani Malfoy looked at her niece. She was beautiful. After the sorting, she watched the little girl stiffen her spine and pick at her food. She watched the child. The girl looked completely clueless about knives and forks and so disinterested in the food that Leilani thought she didn't like it.

The Head Girl looked at her brother. She recognized that look, she'd seen it often enough in the mirror. And on her father's face when she was little. Utter confusion and complete shock, as if someone hit him with bludgers.

Dom got her attention; she excused herself briefly and met him outside. She looked at his hair and eyes. Blue sparkling eyes and orange (citrus orange) hair: excitement.

"They have my name, Leil! And Dray's coloring! What do you think?"

"Artemis looks like a pale version of that picture in the trophy case. And Atreus has her eyes, like Mother's."

Dom nodded. "We have to go back. I'm gonna make friends with my nephew. Doesn't that sound weird?" They both laughed as they went back inside.

Leilani did her patrol hoping that the Prefects would go easy on her niece. It hadn't been easy to be a Malfoy in Slytherin the last few years. Her father and brother were considered blood traitors. And then of course Father married a Muggle, not a Muggleborn, a Muggle. Oh, the horror!

A hand slipping into hers distracted her and she allowed herself to be pulled into the Prefect's lounge. He slipped her engagement ring on her finger and kissed her senseless.

After a prolonged snog she went to her Head Girls room and fell asleep, remembering. She dreamed of first meetings all night.

It was her second Christmas when she met Dominic. He'd flung himself at Draco and his coloring changed to resemble the Malfoys. Her father was holding her as she watched, jealous of the little boy with whom she was sharing her beloved brother.

"_Do you want to meet Dominic?" Father asked, as she pouted._

"_No. Why is Dray looking like that?"_

"_You remember that girl of whom he tells you stories? _

"_Hermione?"_

"_Yes, that's her brother."_

"_Oh. Dray hardly ever smiles like that."_

_Her father sighed. " I know."_

_She and Dominic became friends in a conspiracy to make Draco smile._

The images in her mind shifted to her first year.

_She knew something was off. Her father and Dray had come to see Cousin Remus twice and they also spoke to a lot of the Muggleborn students. Then right before Easter Uncle Severus disappeared for two days. When he returned, Leilani was having tea with Aunt Luna. He walked into their chamber and ordered her to look after the other children. He then pulled Luna away. When she returned there were tears in her eyes and she hugged her children and Leilani tightly. _

"_Aunt Lu? What happened?" _

"_When you go home at Easter you are going to meet a lady. She has been very badly hurt, honey. Uncle Sev looked in her mind and saw what they did. It was so bad I had to give him Calming Draught" Leilani let the woman hold her along with her little ones, long into the night. _

_Leilani was surprised to see Draco waiting with Dominic when she arrived at the station. Father said he would be there. He told her that their father had to stay with Greg and help with a special guest. _

"_Do you remember how the house was when we found you? All quiet and calm? Well that's the way it has to be this time too. No loud playing or pranking in the house. Understood?" Both children nodded yes. _

_The manor was quiet. Silencing charms and hushed tones were everywhere. One night she heard someone sneaking past her door. She got up and saw Dom creeping down the hall._

_He stopped at the door of the room they were told to not to disturb. Leilani made some noise and Dom turned. "You're not supposed to bother her!" she whispered. Both of them jumped as a quiet voice said, "You're not bothering me. I don't sleep at night. You may come and see me." _

_Leilani and Dom came into the room and looked at the lady. Leilani didn't know that her father had turned her hair back to its original state, or that Ginny Potter had healed the vicious cuts and scars on her face. All she knew was that the lady looked like the portrait in both the trophy case at school and Draco's private study; the one Astoria never entered. _

"_You look like my sister, Hermione!" _

"_Are you Dominic?" when he nodded she held a trembling hand out to him and then held him tightly in her arms rocking back and forth. _

_She called to Leilani when the child tried to sneak out of the room. "Sweetheart, come here." When she did the lady stroked her cheek and said, "You look like Lucius and Draco. What is your name?"_

"_Leilani. Draco is my brother."_

"_And Lucius is papa?"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

_Lucius found the three of them fast asleep in Gemma's bed the next morning. For the next week the three were inseparable. She told them stories of the Muggle world and literature; she played board games with them and then corrected many of the mistakes that Arthur Weasley had told them, laughing as she did so. _

_Leilani returned to school and she thought that Gemma would be gone when she came home for the summer. Astoria didn't like her 'because she was a Muggle, she didn't belong here.' Draco would shut her up, but Leilani also knew that her father liked peace and quiet, so Gemma would leave._

_Summer came and to her surprise Gemma was waiting at the manor. Astoria was there, her thin lips pressed together, her arms tight around Scorpius. "Welcome back, I hope your year went well," she said coldly. _

_Leilani nodded, shivering and went to find Draco. Instead she found Gemma sitting in a pretty parlor reading a large book. _

"_You stayed! You stayed!" she cried as she ran to the woman. _

"_Yes, sweetie, I stayed. Did you have a nice year?" She hugged the little girl, pulling her onto her lap. She listened as the twelve year old told her all about her year and her House and all the wonderful things she learned. _

"_And then Arabella Flint hexed Aaron Talbot, he's a toad, and he had to have his eyes uncrossed by Madam Pomfrey. And then-"_

"_Leilani! That's enough!" Astoria proceeded to rebuke the little girl._

_Gemma softly said, "I don't mind Mrs. Malfoy. She can tell me if she likes."_

_Astoria stiffened. "Please don't interfere, Miss Matthews. To be a lady, a Pureblood lady, she must curb her enthusiasm. The child needs to learn propriety and dignity. Futhermore-"_

"_My daughter is learning fine, Astoria. If she wishes to sit with MY houseguest then you will not interfere. Leilani, stay where you are." Lucius said when she got up. "You my little one are not at fault. Astoria, a word please." He led the woman away and Gemma hugged Leilani again, calling a house elf as she did._

"_Miss Gemma called Marta?"_

"_Yes, please bring tea for three." The little elf looked confused. "I need you to help me and so you will join us." The little elf practically glowed at the invitation. _

_The summer past with no evidence of Gemma leaving. Leilani spent her summer going on both Muggle and Magical outings. Lucius insisted on going to the zoo, a water park and the shopping mall; confirming Leilani's suspicion that he too had been listening to Gemma's stories. Then he took them on a carpet ride to Greece and Egypt, only to swing back to Greece to pick up the Goyle family for the Quidditch World Cup, meeting Draco and Scorpius there._

_When they returned home it was a week before school. Leilani was allowed to supervise the House Elves packing of her trunks. She wanted to do it herself, but the elves had tried to punish themselves (for not being good enough) and so she stopped and let them do it. She skipped down the hall to say goodnight to Gemma when she heard her father arguing with her. _

_Gemma wanted to leave. To start her life anew. Lucius was upset. He wanted her to stay and be with him. Leilani heard Gemma call herself a filthy whore and her eyes began to tear. Gemma wasn't a filthy anything. Then her father growled._

"_I don't want you to leave. The Elves already answer to you more than Astoria, run this house if you want a job. Live here. Draco, Leilani and Scorpius will be brokenhearted if you leave."_

"_And Astoria? She hates me Lucius. I'm a Muggle, even the portraits call me names."_

"_Do you have any idea what you bring to this house? My son smiles; my daughter has become a chatterbox, instead of a cold ice maiden. As for Astoria and the portraits, well if they don't shut up, I'll hex her and burn them. I want to change my life. You have shown me so much of the realities of the Muggle world; I want to see more. I have feelings for you I can't explain. You fascinate me."_

_Leilani watched Gemma shake her head. " And if you want more? These feelings may change and I don't know if I can be in a normal relationship with a man. I was a whore Lucius, a -"_

_He once again growled. "Don't you dare call yourself that again! I had a pure wife," he said this with a sneer, "and she beat our son on more than one occasion and locked our daughter away for six years. Then she abandoned our family for power and madness. Would you do this?"_

"_No," she whispered. "I could never do that to a child."_

"_Gemma, I have learned to respect you and I want you here with me. Forever."_

_He leaned down and kissed her, slowly and gently. Leilani watched with wide eyes. _

_When they parted, she said softly, "But can you love me? Can you love a -" He stopped her with another kiss, longer, deeper and stronger. _

_She started to struggle, panicking. He stopped and smiled, "Yes I can love a strong woman who spied on an absolute bastard to help other people. And I can wait for you to be ready for intimacy," he added when she started to protest. "If you are never ready, I have a loving companion to help me with my family." _

"_Are you asking me to marry you?"_

_He chuckled and lifted her left hand, showing her a delicate platinum and topaz engagement ring he slipped on while distracting her with his kiss. Gemma gazed at the pale blue and dark yellow stones twinkling in the oil lamplights. Gemma lifted her streaming eyes to his face and pulled his head down for a kiss._

"_Is that a yes?" _

_She nodded, unable to speak. He kissed her again, only to break apart when Leilani's extremely happy voice shouted as she ran into the room "Does that mean that you're staying? You'll be my mother? Forever and ever?"_

"_Yes, sweetheart." Leilani's squeal of joy was followed by a dance around the room._

Leilani awakened, thinking _First thing tomorrow, I write to Mother to tell her about her niece! And then I meet mine!_ And then she was asleep.

If you're coming with me you need nerves of steel

'Cause I take corners on two wheels

It's a never ending circus ride

The faint of heart need not apply

Mi Vida Loca

Pam Tillis

Unchained Melody

The students were in their dormitories. The ghosts and Peeves were roaming and Master Goyle past Leilani, patrolling with Evard. She nodded and he continued on his way to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyles stepped aside with the words 'Victory's Price.'

Goyle ascended the stairs hearing raised voices.

"It's not possible." That was Draco's voice.

"He's right!" Ah, Potter was here. "We all saw the Killing Curse. It hit her full in the chest."

"I do remember one thing though." Luna said. "Narcissa screaming something about a rose. I also heard you gasp, my – I mean Severus." She smiled as he glared. Her avowal of possession was for private. She continued, "You gasped, as well, Lucius," she thought for a moment. "So did you Nev." Yes, they were all there.

He went into the office. For a moment he flashed back to that night. The night she died. No, the night she disappeared.

Harry, the Weaselys, the teachers, the Malfoys. All there. He stood for a moment looking at all of them. His reverie was broken when Headmaster Snape spoke.

"Well perhaps Master Goyle would care to explain."

All eyes but Neville's went to the Healer. He sank into a chair, rubbing his face and raking his hand through his hair.

"She was already dead when the curse hit her. She took a drug, the Juliet Drug." Supporting his head with his hand, he told them everything, New Orleans, the tattooed rose and the sacrifices made. He didn't see Draco's fists clench or the look of utter guilt on Snape's face. He told them about the drug. "It went unnamed until a Muggle play called _Romeo and Juliet_. The Juliet Drug kills. For one half hour before, the witch is impervious to anything but the Killing Curse. Hermione used the time to distract him while I wrecked the last piece of his soul. A couple of seconds before the curse hit her the drug took effect. And you know you can't kill what is already dead. Anyway there is a brief period of actual death. She intended to drown in the water and never wake up. She must have awakened on the beach."

"But why did she take the cure?" Draco asked.

"The moment of perfect clarity." Everyone looked at Neville. "My great grandmother wrote of her experience. She said that was what stopped her desire to die and gave her her life back."

"How did she get her memories back?"

"It was my great grandfather. He -"

"You two are leaving us in the dark." Harry said.

"Sorry," Greg said nodding to Neville. "Go ahead. I never understood this part, not really."

"The description in my ancestress' diary said that she heard billions of voices begging to live; she saw bursts of light and then felt a cold pain trying to sort it out. She said that she woke up screaming. Her fiancé had to act fast, to convince her to live. If the Romeo Restorative is not ingested within fifteen minutes the Juliet Drug becomes permanent."

"As I understood at the Temple where I trained, the billions of voices are every cell in her body. When Hermione swallowed the drug, she would have heard the children as well."

"But why would she have the Restorative on her? Especially, if she wanted to die." Ron asked.

"They are twin potions. They begin as one potion, until the last ingredient is added: dragon bone marrow. When it is added the potion ingredients align and it splits in half. Yellow for the Juliet Drug and indigo for the Romeo Restorative. The restorative is kept on the assassin's person as it enhances the potency of the Drug." Greg explained, reciting the information Hermione gave him. The potions part he understood; the mind part, not so much.

Draco sank into a chair. His children had saved her. She drank the antidote, not for herself, not for him, but for them. A hope he buried twelve years ago rose in his heart. She was alive! He felt light. Then he listened to Greg's next words. "She won't remember any thing. That's the trade. The first seventeen years of her life will be gone."

His heart sank a little. Then he asked, "How do you give them back? Nev said his great- grandmother remembered."

"The memories? It's difficult. The witch must be at peace with her heart and soul. Then the person who did the most damage, usually her lover, must perform a sleeping Legilmancy. It is very rare; it took my great- grandfather three years to learn it. It is difficult to learn; the teacher is most often a practicer of the art, who learned from a practicer. The true ability, those born with it are non- existent these days. Anyway, after the charm is performed, it is up to the caster to convince the victim to let the memories loose. If the witch fights, both people may die. As to the Legilimens, I know of none that are practicers, let alone any natural born." Neville's explanation didn't raise anyone's hopes.

Draco sighed. He wanted her back, all of her. Then a soft voice said, "But you do."

Everyone looked at Luna. She smiled. "I was born with the ability. As my father was, so was I. As I was, so was my firstborn. The Lovegoods never spoke of it. To do so would give a dangerous advantage to abusers of others. But this is worth it. I ask only that none speak of it outside this room." She waited while everyone agreed. "I'm assuming that we all agree that Draco did the most damage?" Draco's affirmative was the loudest. "Very well. I will teach you. And it won't take three years for you to learn." She looked at her husband. "That still doesn't explain your and Lucius's reaction to her in the battle."

Severus and Lucius looked at each other. Lucius sighed. "It's not something we want to remember. Sev?"

"Just tell them!" Severus put his head in his hands; Lucius wanted to do the same. He spoke quietly. "Harry's parents were targeted. We were young and the Dark- Voldemort wanted us to be hardened to death, seeing it or causing it. We were whisked away to the Temple of Hermes in Greece. Do you remember the way she was dressed that night? The kiton, jewels, the way her hair was knotted?" They all nodded.

"It was a sacrificial robe and the jewels were chosen for specific meanings, all involved with the sacrifice. Severus and I were forced to watch days of human sacrifice. The costume that the doomed wore was a sight that we will never forget."

Luna gently caressed Severus' face. "Is that why you were so guilty?" He nodded and she put her forehead to his, murmuring softly words only he understood.

Draco sighed. "What did the jewels mean?"

Greg answered. "She told me each of them. Amber: cleansing; ruby: wisdom; garnet: commitment and tiger-eye: peace. She said that the jewels were an expression of the facets of her heart."

"We need to find her." Harry said.

"The children know, but we must earn their trust." Severus' comment was met with nods of agreement.

"There's something about them." Remus spoke for the first time. "Teddy sensed it as well. I felt dislike. I've never felt dislike for a student, but I felt threatened, predatory and territorial. The moment they entered the Great Hall I was on the alert, ready to fight."

"That's just what I need. A territorial werewolf. I can't deal with this right now. I've just had the shock of my life. I need to see Scorpius and Sterope and collect my thoughts. I'll say goodnight." Draco rose and walked out shoulders slumped; his feet barely lifting off the floor.

Lucius gazed after him, bowing his head in pain. Remus and Severus looked at the others, most with different stages of guilt in their faces. 'Potter, Weasley inform the Minister and see if you can get any information about where the owl was sent." Harry and Ron nodded and left the office. The Headmaster then turned to Remus, "Will you be able to curb your feral attributes until we discover why you are so antagonist?"

Remus nodded. "I may need more calming draught between moons and Teddy and Aurora may require them at nights."

"I'll get them together for you." Remus looked gratefully at Greg.

The teachers separated for the night, each deep in their own thoughts.

By dawn the adults were in control and ready to handle the day.

If only the students had been.

….Are you still mine

I need your love

I need your love

God speed your love to me

Unchained Melody

The Righteous Brothers


	19. Chapter 19

**If you have read this chapter then go back and read the one before it. This was a major mistake. **

**Disclaimer: (Having discovered the lawyers circling) I own nothing but my OC's and this plot. All else has been used and abused by their true owners and the public. **

**Chapter 14 – What a Day for a Daydream**

**September 2009**

The morning after the Sorting, the twins awoke at four in the morning. They each looked for the other and listened for the sounds of the camp. Then they remembered; they were at school. Hogwarts.

They needed to see each other. With unerring sensitivity they sought each other's minds, a side-effect of the Lunacy their mother took. The children dressed, placed locking charms on their possessions, sent the kittens to hunt and grabbed their books.

Within minutes, they were in a hidden alcove talking. They knew the alcove from one of their mother's diary entries. Their mother taught them a secret language. Her reasoning was that it would protect them from Caliban and give them a method of communication. Both children were fluent in sign language and musculature interpretation. To anyone else, it would look like they spoke with their hands too much.

"After the prefect left, I got a lecture about not associating with you anymore. Or calling you my brother. And they called me a mudblood traitor, what about you?"

Trey nodded. "Same here. No name calling, but I was told not to speak to snakes."

She sighed. "Trey, what will we do?"

"I guess play their game. I want us to meet though, every Sunday morning. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll ignore you, and you will ignore me."

"Yeah, I miss you already."

"Bye Trey. Love you, Brother."

"And I you." A hug and the children separated for the day.

Both of them were at a loss as to the use of a fork, and knives were weapons, not eating implements. Their previous diet had consisted of soups, stews, gruels and eating with their fingers. The first few meals were more observation sessions then eating.

Classes were confusing. At the camp, they stayed in one tent; the teachers came and went. Here, they followed their classmates all over the school. The classes themselves were easy to understand; indeed, most of it was review. The teacher's attitudes, however, were very hard to understand. Aside from History of Magic and Charms, all the others would look to them first for the answers. Some they knew, some they didn't. Both children excelled at Charms and Astronomy. Atreus inherited his parents' love for and ability with Potions while Artemis found her niche in Herbology. The rest of their classes were simply a matter of fascination. They both loved learning.

One class was a trial. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a complete misery. Because of their upbringing, the twin's knowledge and ability was far beyond some sixth years. Professor Lupin called on them, but his tone was aggressive and they tried to ignore it. After not answering, the professor would force the issue and the twin's reaction was not pleasing. Knowing that they could not give the true answers, answers from their personal experience, they would brusquely recite the textbook.

After two weeks Professor Lupin had had enough. His tersely worded questions were being met with evasion or recited answers. He didn't even know why his temper was fraying; he just knew that he had a problem with them. They were hiding something; he knew it, but what? For one thing, the dislike was mutual. They were courteous to him, but quite cold. Then there was the recognition of the work. They knew every spell that the class discussed. They tried to hide it, but he knew that they were reviewing, not learning.

Professor Mara Delane, the Charms Mistress, was having the same problem - with their work, not their attitude. To her, they were as sweet and friendly as could be. She and Remus discussed it and then approached the Headmaster.

"They know the work. They try to hide it and pretend to learn, but it is simply review for them. Severus, I am concerned. If they know these spells, what else have they seen? Or done?"

"I agree with Mara, Severus. Their answers to my questions are verbatim from the texts, and yet, I know that they have experience with these spells. Their movements are far too fluid; their pronunciation too exact. "

"I also have noticed that our two Houses are keeping them apart. They never speak to one another. And yet, they are shunned by the Houses themselves."

"No! No shunnings. I will not have another Hermione on my hands. When do we interfere?"

"Not yet, Remus. Be patient. If we see changes in their emotions, then we will interfere. I wish to see how they handle this situation."

The two teachers left, and Severus spoke to the empty room. "You may come out now."

Luna stepped through a hidden door, their youngest child in her arms. She laid the baby in her father's arms and summoned a House Elf. When the elf arrived with their tea, she laid out the tray on the tea table and prepared his cup.

As he watched her he said. "Well, what do you think?"

Luna fixed her cup and brought him his. "I think they don't trust anyone, I think the teachers are trying too hard to get that trust. I think that they expect them to be their mother. They always look to them first for the answers. It makes the twins extremely uncomfortable. You should tell them to stop that. I also think that they should meet Scorpius and Sterope, it might make them open up."

Luna looked at her husband when he didn't answer. She chuckled, "Well you asked what I thought."

Snape smirked at her. "Yes I did." He looked down into his daughters face. Her looks were his (_poor baby_, he thought), but her eyes were her mother's. He loved all his children, but the newest little Snape was the only one with his Luna's eyes.

"Sev? Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking of how Draco must hurt."

"What do you mean, my Professor?"

"He looks at the twins everyday. Hermione's face in one child; her eyes in the other. I was thinking how I would feel if I lost you. I know how I felt looking at Potter. I hated his face, though I picked fights with him to see his eyes."

Luna smiled. She had never felt threatened by Lily Evans' ghost. Her Severus loved so deeply, she was proud of him. She knew that his love for her was different, but just as strong as it had been for Lily. "I love you too, my Professor."

The next day the Headmaster told the teachers to stop pressuring the twins, to allow them to respond naturally to the classes. Then he suggested to Draco that the twins 'run into' Scorpius and Sterope.

That Sunday the twins met in their alcove. They talked about classes and the teachers.

"I like Professor Lister. And the Ravenclaws seem nice."

"Yeah, they stay quiet in the library. It's nice to study when they are there."

"Quidditch season is starting, Trey."

"Oh yeah, wow. Quidditch."

"It's a big deal here."

"No kidding. Remember our first flying lesson?"

Both of them thought back to that first week.

_Madam Hooch had given them their instructions, and they stepped up to their brooms. They held out their hands and shouted "UP!" Both brooms responded immediately. Madam Hooch roamed around correcting postures and hand placement. She looked the two of them over and corrected their stances. "Don't lean over your brooms. Alright everyone kick off and float a moment."_

_No one in the class had a problem but Goyle. His broom twitched a little then turned him upside down, but he righted himself and got control of it. After their lesson, Madam Hooch had allowed them to free fly for a while. She watched the languid, familiar moves of the twins. When a ball was aimed at Trey he dodged, caught it and flung it back at the offending Hufflepuff. Goyle told his housemate to back off when the ball caught the child in the stomach. It hadn't been tossed hard and so didn't hurt. _

_The others in the class were surprised. He hadn't even tried; he had just done it. The class noticed Arti flying loops by herself and, before Trey or Madam Hooch could stop them, several small balls were heaved at her, some by her own House. A gasp from Parks and Arti turned and dodged quickly. None of them hit her and, using her wand, she slammed them back at the class. Grunts were heard as several of them made contact. _

_She landed and took her broom to the closet. "May I go now, Madam?"_

_The teacher nodded, shocked by the behavior of her class. _

_Trey told her later that the teacher yelled and deducted points, then she had turned to him and said, "I'll tell the Quidditch captains to let the two of you try out for your perspective Houses."_

"_Why would you do that?"_

_Everyone had been taken aback by his question. _

"_You don't wish to play the game?" Madam Hooch looked shocked._

"No, it's boring." Trey hadn't stuck around to see the looks of outrage or hear the gasps of shock.

Both children had received the dates and times for tryouts. Neither had gone.

"I think if we had, maybe they would like us."

"Like you maybe, Trey, but I'm not going to play a game just to be tolerated." Arti said.

"Arti? What's going on in Slytherin?"

"Nothing dreadful or perverted, not like the camp. They don't like me and pick on me because of it."

Suddenly there was a giggly laugh and a cry of, "Sterope! Your gonna get in trouble! Get back here! You know we're supposed to stay with Uncle Greg!"

Trey and Arti peeked around the tapestry, and seeing no one, left their sanctuary. They rounded the corner just in time for a little blonde girl to charge down Trey. They both hit the floor. Her eyes went huge as she realized she knocked down a 'big boy'. Another blonde, a little boy, skidded to a stop as the 'big girl' lifted his little sister and brushed her off.

Arti straightened her dress, smoothed her hair and fixed her bow. "There you go, Little Star, no harm done. You bumped pretty hard though."

Silver eyes, the same as hers, stared at the older girl. The twins looked at them and then at each other, one word in their minds. Family.

"Little star? Why did you call her that?" the small boy asked.

"Sterope is a star in the Pleiades Star Cluster," Trey said. "What's your name?" he asked, knowing quite well what it was, having heard the other students talk about the teacher's families.

"I'm Scorpius." Trey bent and knelt before the little boy. He held out his hand. "Please to meet you. I'm Atreus Granger and this is my sister Artemis."

Scorpius and Sterope shook hands with both older children. Arti took Sterope's hand, and the four children headed for the Infirmary.

"Are you named after a star too?" Scorpius skipped to keep up with the older children.

"No. My name is Greek, like Mama's, so is Atreus.'"

"Is your mama pretty?"

"She's the prettiest mama in the world."

"What does she look like?"

Arti fell silent, not trusting her voice. Trey answered as she rubbed her teary eyes.

Draco listened. Hidden by a concealing charm, he had watched as Sterope charged around the corner and knocked over his firstborn. Now he listened ravenously to his son's words. "Her eyes are like mine, golden; her face is like Arti's and her hair is bushy brown. Dark like milk chocolate. She sm-smiles a lot and te-tells us stories." Trey choked a little in his sadness and continued. "Sometimes I read while she sews. After she's done with her work she plays with us. What about your mum?"

"She's mean. She held me out a window to get my magic out. Daddy sent her away. She never played with us."

The twins looked at each other. A lot of the women at the Encampment were like that, not wanting their offspring.

Greg looked up as the children came into the infirmary. "And what exactly are you two up to?" he asked the little ones.

Draco listened as his younger children gabbled a story about fireflies and blue starbursts. He watched the two older ones try to slip away. Then Sterope spun around and all but tackled her sister. "No go! Stay and play dollies wit me!"

Arti looked helplessly at her brother.

He chuckled. Scorpius looked at him, confused, recognizing his father's laugh. Trey smiled and said, "You go ahead, I'll meet you later. I have to go to the library. By the way, new moon tonight,"

Arti nodded as she watched Sterope take out her dolls. "Greenhouse. I asked Prof. Longbottom. Picking poppy flowers." He smirked at her and left.

Draco followed his son, first to breakfast, then to the library. He watched him. This was the first time he saw his son truly alone. No one used the library on Sunday. He noticed that Trey looked around confused for a moment and then sat with his back to corner and his eyes scanning the whole room during his work. Constant vigilance came to mind.

Draco realized that Atreus was Draco as he might have been, had he not been raised to follow a madman. Atreus was quiet, studious and curious. There was a certain self-confidence bordering on arrogance and a touch of pride in his attitude that could feel belittling even if he didn't mean it.

Over the last couple of weeks Draco had observed both children go from curious to aloof. Artemis, the child he saw the most, was now wearing an expression of sadness, while his son had grown colder and seemingly more arrogant.

Quinn and Dominic, along with a few others tried to get Gryffindor House to like Atreus, but Teddy and Lexy (even for first years) still had the clout of their family's names. Lexy had the prejudices of generations of Weaselys, and Teddy felt a dislike he could not understand or control.

None of Slytherin House took notice of the 'Mudblood's daughter', but occasionally she wore long sleeves or a cloak at odd times.

The teachers tried to get the students to be friendly but nothing worked.

Then there was Professor Longbottom's confusion. The night of the new moon he left Arti picking poppy flowers. The next morning he found injured and disabled Cornish pixies in several of the greenhouse flowerbeds. The pixies loved maiming Fanged geraniums and eating Flutterby bushes. That morning, however, all his plants were in good order, and there were cat paw prints all over the greenhouse. Stardust and Mirage were seen leaving, licking their chops and cleaning their paws. Neville was amazed; he didn't know that Kneazle kitten paws were so big.

He spoke to the twins individually, and they both laughed at their cats.

"Sorry sir. I didn't know that we left them in here," was what they both said.

All in all, a quiet month.

Day Dream

….And you can be sure if you're feelin right

A daydream will last a long time into the night.

Tomorrow at breakfast you may prick up your ears,

Or you may be dreaming for a thousand years,

Lovin' Spoonful


End file.
